light evil war:betraylel
by Jim Eugene Raynor
Summary: this is my first adjl storie and it is in doctor who and stargate
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is how it's going to work. This fic is going to be a potential Season Three for the series, seeing as we're not going to get a real one. There will probably be around 20 or so chapters, each will be one episode. I'll be trying my best to stay with the flow and keep it at a TVG rating, although I'm quite certain that some of the chapters would probably get a TVPG rating, such as this first chapter. However, I think that would be okay, seeing as a couple episodes of Am Drag probably deserved a TVPG rating, most notably **_**Homecoming **_**and **_**Eye of the Beholder**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long. Disney and Jeff Goode do. I'm assuming the same goes for the theme song, which in this case, is/would be performed by the Jonas Brothers. I don't own anything! Nothing, zip! I don't want the story taken down, or to be banned or to have a lawsuit or a fine! I just want to continue the Am Drag story with my ideas for a third season. **

Chapter/Episode 1: The Hong Kong Sisters

It was a beautiful day at the skate park. Kids were laughing as they road their boards, however, no one seemed to notice two people on top of a larger than life ramp. A young blonde girl by the name of Rose looked over the edge. As much as she hated to admit it, she was afraid; for almost all of her life, she had fought and attempted to kill powerful dragons, but she was too frightened to go down a ramp at the skate park on a skate board.

"Jake…" Rose turned to look at her boyfriend, Jake Long who was slowly approaching her. "I don't think this is the best idea…"

"Yo, babe!" Jake tried to sooth her. "You are such a daring woman, you can do this!"

"I don't know, Jake."

"Yo, you don't have to worry." Jake assured her with a smile. "I'll show you that it's easier than fighting the Am Drag!"

Rose smiled at this; she really couldn't help it. Jake was so charming and yet so clumsy and rather foolish. Yet, that's what she loved about him.

She watched, the fear almost flowing out of her, as her boyfriend lowered his board at the edge of the ramp before putting his feet on it and rolling down. Rose slowly walked over to the side as Jake reached the other side and did a handstand. Jake than disappeared down the ramp once more before quickly coming up to the side in which Rose was watching. Jake did a spin before he came back down and ended it at the bottom. Gleaming with pride and cockiness, Jake turned and looked up to meet the gaze of Rose.

"See, Rose!" he shouted up to her. "It's as easy as can be! A fine lady-hunter can do it! I believe in ya, my lady!"

Rose sighed as she dropped her own skateboard down on the ramp and was about to go until she felt a cold breeze brush against her. It wasn't until the sun quickly faded that Rose started to panic. It was only 2:30 in the afternoon and it was already dark. Rubbing her eyes, Rose felt a little relief as she noticed that the area that Jake was standing in was still bright. However, her relief soon turned to horror as she saw the cackling forms of 88 and 89 approached Jake from behind.

"Jake, watch out!" Rose tried to shout, but to her shock, no words came out.

"Say something?" Jake asked her. Panicking, Rose tried to point at 88 and 89, but Jake still didn't seem to get the message. Laughing madly, 89 held up his staff and brought down in-between Jake's left ear.

"NO!"" Rose could hear her voice return to her as Jake crumpled to the ground.

"Hey, Huntsgirl!" 89 shouted. "Turn around!"

Fear shining through her whole body, Rose slowly turned around to see the face of her constant nightmares…her old master, the Huntsman. His uniform was ripped, completely revealing his dragon-marked bare chest and his mask was gone, revealing his angry expression and his eyes which were filled with hatred and complete evil. He looked the exact same way he did the night the skulls took his hideously evil body and soul away from the world.

"No…" Rose gasped. Her fear rose even higher as 88 and 89 walked up behind their deceased master, apparently out of nowhere.

"No…" Rose repeated. "It can't be! You're dead!"

"Thanks to you, you treacherous whelp!" the Huntsman roared as he grabbed Rose by the shoulders. "You and I have unfinished business! It's time for you to pay!"

The Huntsman then forced Rose from the place where she was standing and hurled her from the side of the ramp. As she fell head first, Rose's eyes widened as she literally felt the ramp rising, making her fall higher. As the ground became closer and her doom seemed evident, Rose let out a frightened gasp before she closed her eyes and embraced herself…

LINE BREAK

Rose shot up in her bed with a startled scream. After catching her breath, she slowly turned her head to see that she was safe in her own room in Hong Kong. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh.

CUT TO BLACK; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

After getting dressed for school, Rose walked out of her room and over to the kitchen table and sat beside her also school uniform clad twin sister, Daisy. Rose didn't even pay attention as her mother put a plate filled with eggs, toast and the like in front of her, instead only cradling her head in her hands.

"Hey, Rosie…" Daisy asked. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Rose lifted her head to meet her sister's gaze. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Oh, well why don't you tell me about it on the way to school?" Daisy suggested.

"I'd rather not…" Rose quickly got up from her chair, picked up her backpack and walked out the door.

LINE BREAK

Daisy exited the apartment building as quickly as she could and quickly ran up to her sister.

"Okay, Rose…" Daisy said. "There is obviously something that's bothering you."

"Daisy, I really think that this is something that you shouldn't know about…"

"But why?" Daisy turned, saddened. "We're sisters; best friends! We tell each other everything!"

"Just try and believe me when I tell you that you would probably think that I'm insane…" Rose finished as she turned and continued walking off. Daisy turned to face her sister again and was about to chase after her again, until she heard a rattling in a nearby alley.

"Help me!" came a distressed voice.

Horrified at the thought at what could be happening, Daisy turned and slowly walked into the alley.

"Hello?" Daisy called out as she walked down more of the alley. "Does somebody need some help?"

From behind the helpless teen girl, two forms dropped from a roof of a building. Grinning, 88 and 89 each pulled out their staffs.

"Oh, somebody please help me!" the voice said once again, only it was coming from the mouth of 89. Shocked, Daisy whirled around; only to let out a scream as a green energy beam hit her in the chest, throwing her against a wall before the helpless girl collapsed to the ground. The two hunters slowly approached her, laughing.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

As the day wore on and eventually started to come to a close, Rose found herself walking to her apartment building. As she slowly walked up the steps, she couldn't help but think about where her sister was. They had all but one of their classes together, and Daisy hadn't shown up for any of them.

Rose reached the door to her apartment and opened it before stepping in. To her shock, the whole apartment was dark. After walking to the kitchen and to her room, she had found nothing. Rather confused, Rose was about to go to her room and change, when she heard a faint sound coming from her sister's room. Putting her ear to the door, Rose became horrified as she heard sobbing.

Oh no, Daisy! She had been so mean to her sister, and Rose honestly regretted it. However, Daisy could never know the truth. Rose was certain that Daisy would go straight to their parents, and Rose would be carried away in a straight-jacket, just as Jake had almost been a couple of days earlier.

"Daisy?" Rose asked softly, but received no answer. Taking matters into her own hands, Rose grasped the door knob and stepped in only to see both her parents sitting on Daisy's bed. Rose's mother was sobbing uncontrollably, while her father was holding her in a tight embrace, seemingly struggling to hold in his own tears.

"Mom? Dad?" Rose asked. "What's going on?"

"Oh sweetie…" her mother started to say, but she was cut off by a new set of sobs.

"Honey, you're sister has been abducted." Her father finished for his wife.

"What?" Rose asked incredulously.

Rose's father let one hand go of his wife and reached out for a letter lying on the floor. Reaching over, he handed it to Rose.

Trembling with dread, Rose turned the paper over and read: If you ever want to see your daughter again, watch this video.

"What video?" Rose asked.

"It's out by the television set." Rose's mother choked out.

LINE BREAK

Walking out to the Family Room, Rose immediately saw the video cassette lying on the floor. Carefully picking it up, Rose quickly put it inside the VHS player.

After a little bit of static, Rose gasped as she saw her unconscious sister chained tightly to a wooden post in a dark shack. Before she could even blink back the tears, 88 and 89 each stepped into the frame. The tears quickly faded and Rose struggled to keep from screaming with rage.

"Hello, Rose…" 88 grinned.

"Or should we say Huntsgirl!" 89 chimed in.

"Shut up, dude!" 88 hissed, punching his companion in crime in the shoulder, knocking him over with a loud crash. 89 quickly got up and dusted himself off.

"If you think that we are in any way trying to make you suffer for killing the Huntsman and the rest of the Huntsclan…" 88 continued. "Then you are wrong."

"In fact, we want to thank you for that!" 89 added gleefully. "Because of you, the Huntsclan is gone forever! If you hadn't done that, we never would have realized how good we actually are at hunting magical creatures!"

"Anyway…" 88 tried to finish. "You have 24 hours to get us what we want, or else we'll slay your sister. If you don't know what we want, then you really are a dumb blonde."

88 then casually walked off as 89 stared at the camera.

"I can't believe he said that…" 89 muttered. "He said I could do all of the insulting."

The tape then came to an end and the static returned. Giving into her rage, Rose grabbed the television by its sides and proceeded to shout: "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT?! YOU'RE SICK FREAKS! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TWO TO WHEREVER THE REST OF THE HUNTSCLAN IS!"

"Why are you shouting?" a voice came from behind Rose. Rose turned to see her mother. Rose could no longer hold in her fear, rage and grief for what had happened.

"Mom, this is my fault…" Rose whimpered.

"What are you talking about?" her mother came to comfort her daughter.

"Daisy tried to talk to me this morning, and I basically ignored her!" Rose now had tears coming from her eyes. "She probably wandered off—it's my fault!"

"No, honey." Her mother assured her. "It wasn't your fault."

This seemed to comfort Rose, and she was able to straighten herself up. "Mom, there is only one person that I know who can help us."

"Oh, no!" Rose's mother replied. "That crazy boy will have nothing more to do with you! He's crazy, Rose. You spend time with him, and you'll only get burned."

"Mom, he isn't crazy!" Rose tried to reason, as her father came out of the kitchen. "So he has some delusions, so he has multiple personality disorder! All he wants is a friend."

"Rose!" her father added. "You are not to see that boy."

"Well, if you want to see Daisy in more than one piece, just let me know and I won't go." Rose retorted. "Jake is the only person who can save her, because those people who have her will kill her in 24 hours unless we do something!"

LINE BREAK

The hotel room that Jake, his family and his friends were staying at was now a mess. As it was time to leave to go back to New York, Jake sat on the couch, depressed at leaving Rose behind while the others were packing.

"Has anyone seen my DVD of the monkey hiding cheese?" Spud asked.

"Oh gross, Spudinski!" Trixie complained.

Sensing that his son was upset, Jonathan walked over to the couch and sat down, putting an arm over his shoulder.

"You know, Jake…" Jonathan began. "Your grandfather and Fu Dog told me all about your relationship with that girl. You two really have been through a lot. I know it must feel bad to leave her behind, but I think you'll see her again."

"You really think so?" Jake looked up.

"I know so." Jonathan embraced his son. "I know because if two people truly love each other, nothing will get in the way."

"Thanks, Dads…" Jake smiled.

"On the other hand…" Jonathan continued. "I always liked dogs, but I never knew that they could be such charming fellows if they could talk." As they let go, Jake couldn't help but laugh at his dad's words.

"Well everyone…" Lao-Shi said. "Are we ready to go?"

It was then that they're hotel room got a nock at the door…

"I'll get it!" Jonathan said as he walked over and opened the door. As soon as he saw Rose, he smiled and turned to face his son. "Hey, Jakers! You better come here!"

"Yo, what's up?" Jake slid off of the couch and walked over to see Rose. "Yo, what are you doing here?"

"Jake, we need your help…" was all Rose said.

"We?" Jake asked as Rose pushed the door open to reveal her parents. "Aw, man!"

LINE BREAK

Both of Rose's parents leaned against the wall as Rose finished telling everyone else about what happened.

"But what are 88 and 89 doing in Hong Kong?" Trixie asked.

"It doesn't matter, Trix!" Jake stated. "All that matters is that my lady needs my help!"

"Thanks, Jake…for helping me." Rose smiled gratefully and tearfully at the dragon that she had fallen in love with.

"Yo, there's no need to cry, babe." Jake comforted her.

They all stood up and turned to face Rose's parents.

"The only thing we can do is go to the Dragon Council." Lao-Shi said.

"Wait, that's enough of all this crazy talk!" Rose's mother shouted. "You all need serious help! Honey, call an ambulance!"

"Mom!" Rose nearly shouted. "Mom, Jake is not crazy! Show them, Jake."

Both Jake and Lao-Shi looked at Rose with uncertain looks. Surely she didn't really want them to turn into their dragon forms in front of her parents. They would totally freak out!

"Yo, Rose!" Jake whispered to her. "You can't be serious!"

"But I am." Rose replied. "Do it."

After looking at each other, Jake and Lao-Shi finally complied. With his signature "Dragon Up!" phrase, Jake's form slowly faded and was replaced with a large, red and scaly dragon. Seconds later, Lao-Shi turned into his dragon form.

Rose looked at the dragons with a small smile filled with relief. Turning back to face her parents, Rose couldn't say that she was surprised that they were both lying on their backs, having fainted.

"Aw man!" Jake whined.

LINE BREAK

Once Rose's parents had regained consciousness, Rose told her parents everything about the parallel universe where the Huntsclan had kidnapped her and raised her to fight and slay dragons. She then continued to go on about all the times she and Jake had spent time together before they found about each other's secret lives. Rose told them about how they had reunited several months later and ultimately ended with telling them about how the Huntsman had learned of her treachery and threatened their lives if she didn't betray Jake. By the time that Rose admitted that she had destroyed the entire Huntsclan, her parents looked like they were about to pass out again, but still Rose carried on with the story. She finished by telling them how Jake had used the skulls to save her by wishing that none of it had happened.

"Isn't it just beautiful?!" Fu Dog exclaimed.

"You have a very brave daughter…" Lao-Shi admitted.

"And now 88 and 89 are back…" Rose added. "And they want to get to me through Daisy."

"Daisy, huh?" Trixie crossed her arms. "I suppose your parents wanted their home girls to be named after flowers…"

Once Rose was sure that her parents weren't going to pass out again and/or call a mental hospital, she climbed onto Jake's back while Lao-Shi seemed to be having trouble getting Rose's dad to get on his.

"It's completely safe!" Lao-Shi argued, trying hard not to lose his temper. After a moment, Rose's dad was finally able to get on the back, while La-Shi grabbed hold of her mother.

"Please don't drop me!" Rose's mother begged.

After Haley told the others that they should stay behind and look for possible clues that could lead them to where 88 and 89 were holding Daisy, she transformed and gripped onto Fu Dog and they flew off.

"Where are we going?" Rose's father asked.

"To see the Dragon Council..." Lao-Shi answered. "They are the only dragons who could possibly know where to find your daughter's captors."

LINE BREAK

At a large and secret temple, Councilor Kulde, Councilor Andam and Councilor Omina were sitting at a table as Sun poured a cup of tea for them. Just then, the Dragon of Australia, Fred Nerk, busted through the doors.

"Councilors!" Nerk shouted.

"What is it, Dragon Nerk?" Andam asked.

"The American Dragon is here with his family…" Nerk answered.

"I wonder what he needs…" Sun wondered out loud. "Why don't you bring them in?"

"Yes, ma'am." Nerk bowed before leaving. Moments later, Jake, Haley, Lao-Shi, Rose and her parents walked in with Fu trotting behind them.

"So, what's lovely Sheila such as you doing in a place like this?" Nerk tried to flirt, but Rose grabbed him by the snout of his dragon form.

"First of all, I'm taken." Rose warned. "Second, you don't want to be flirting with someone who can turn you into a pair of boots." With that, Rose let go of him, and Nerk backed away as Councilor Kulde angrily stood up.

"What are THEY doing here?" he demanded. "Not only normal mortals, but a slayer! What is the meaning of this, Dragon Long?"

"Councilors, we wouldn't be doing this unless we absolutely had to." Lao-Shi stated. "Yes, she is…err was a member of the Huntsclan, but not anymore."

"Besides…" Jake stated defiantly. "Even when she was a member, she still did more help than damage! She did everything in her power to help us get the skull before the Huntsclan did! She single handedly wiped out the entire Huntsclan forever…at the risk of her own life at that! She helped put an end to the number one threat to the magical world for the rest of all our life times! Yo, how could you be so hostile to someone who helped you like that?"

"Jake…" Rose put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. You don't have to defend me or my past actions."

Rose ten looked away from her boyfriend and turned to face the enraged dragons. "Council members, I know you must have mixed feelings about me; you probably want to lock me away for all the trouble I caused your kind, but it's literally all in the past. 88 and 89 are in the city and they have my sister and they'll kill her if I don't find her. Please, she's done absolutely nothing to you…you're dragons; you help creatures and other living beings in need! My sister NEEDS help! Please, will you help me?"

"Why did you come to us?" Kulde asked, apparently unmoved by Rose's plea.

"She needs some Huntsclan gear." Jake replied.

"What?" Rose looked up. "No, I don't. I have my staff, that's the only gear I need."

"No, Rose." Sun pointed out. "You need the full power and stealth of the Huntsclan."

"And where is she supposed to get that?" Haley asked. "The Huntsclan has been destroyed. Everything that the Huntsclan used has gone with them."

"Not true…" Sun walked over to a drawer and pulled out a box. Sun then walked over to Rose and handed the box to her. "A couple of days after the Homecoming dance; Lao-Shi and I went down to an abandoned Huntsclan lair and took what we could. Just in case it could come in handy…"

Rose looked down and opened the box to see a Huntsclan uniform, Huntsclan mask and a pair of boots.

"Go ahead…" Sun advised. "Try them on. You have a vicious battle lying ahead of you."

"You cannot be serious!" Andam objected. "You are handing her the tools that will lead to our very end!"

"I concur." Kulde added.

"Not if she swears to be loyal to the Dragon Council…" Sun pointed out. "Would you be willing to do that, Rose? Even if you are different sides of the world, you and Jake would still see each other." She turned her gaze to Jake and winked at him.

LINE BREAK

Moments later, a fully Huntsclan clad Rose flipped into the temple before landing right in front of Sun. Sun smiled as she stepped away to let a regretful looking Andam step up. Rose kneeled in his presence.

"Let's get this over with…" Andam sighed. "Okay, do you Huntsgirl, swear to use your abilities as a Huntsclan member only for good and the good of the Dragon Order and not for evil?"

"I do…"

"I should warn you…" Andam continued. "The consequences for you breaking this vow or any form of betrayal will be severe. Do you except these terms?"

"Yes." Rose replied.

"Then rise…" Andam finished. Rose stood and raised the mask over her head before bringing it down and over her head. The Huntsgirl was back…

"We should split up…" Rose said as turned around to meet the gazes of everyone else. "I'm going to check out…oh my, I can't believe I was so foolish!"

"What?" Rose's mother asked.

"In the video, Daisy was being held in a wooden shack." Rose started. "As far as I know, there is only one place like that in the entire city!"

"Where is it?" Jake asked. "We'll go there together!"

"No, Jake." Rose lowered her head. "This is my battle. They kidnapped my sister, my closest friend. And now those buffoons were stupid enough to pick the most obvious hideout in Hong Kong. I'm going alone, and I'm going to make those two pay."

"Huntsgirl, don't choose revenge!" Andam warned. "That goes against your oath. We want them alive."

"This isn't about revenge." Rose replied. "At least, not yet; but if I find out that they hurt her, then it will be. Then, it will be personal."

LINE BREAK

After leaving the temple, Rose had left to find the shack. With nothing else to do, everyone else arrived at Rose's home and they sat down.

"How long do you think it will be before Rose arrives home with Daisy?" Rose's mother asked.

"There's no telling." Fu replied as Rose's father placed a bone in front of him. "Okay, now that is awesome. I know I'm inclined to be man's best friend, but I really like you!"

"Jake!" came Lao-Shi's voice. Jake turned his head to see that his grandfather, sister and Home Economics teacher were gone. Getting up, the young dragon walked into the source of the call: Daisy's room.

"Yo G, what's up?" Jake asked as he walked over to the bed side that they were sitting at. Sun's fingers trembled as she handed Jake a picture. In the picture, it showed both of Rose's parents and a young girl. At first, Jake thought that the girl was Rose, but after looking closer, he could see that the girl didn't have Rose's birthmark. Jake could feel someone approach from behind him. Turning around, Jake was relieved to see that it was Rose's mother.

"Oh, that was their 8th birthday." Rose's mother smiled.

"Their?" Jake asked. "Then where's Rose?"

"I don't know!" Rose's mother admitted. "They celebrated all their birthdays together. Let me see the date."

Jake carefully handed the picture to Rose's mother and she flipped it over.

"May 4th 2000." Rose's mother read. "Wait, that can't be right! Daisy was in the hospital after getting her appendix removed that week!"

"What does it mean?" Haley asked.

LINE BREAK

Rose stood in front of the wooden door of the only shack in the city. The shack was close to a shore line which led to a body of water. Her staff was strung over her back. Closing her eyes, Rose tried to get a moment of relaxation before she barged on in.

"Hiyah!" Rose jumped up and kicked the door to splinters before slowly stepping in. Rose immediately caught sight of her sister, who was still chained to the pole. At first, Daisy looked terrified at this masked stranger and she started to shake.

"Daisy, calm down." Rose pulled off her mask. "Look! It's just me!"

"Rose!" Daisy whispered in relief. "Thank god you're here! I was so scared! Come on, get me out of this!"

"Shh!" Rose walked up to her sister and silenced her. "You have to be quiet. You can't let those two hear us!" Rose then held up her staff and blasted away the chains holding her sister with a green blast of energy. "Come on! Let's go!"

Rose quickly turned and looked to see if there were any signs of 88 and 89. However, before Rose could turn to face her sister again, something hard came down on the top of her skull. Rose tried to fight it, but the pain was too great. Rose collapsed to her knees before falling to her side as she looked up to see her sister tossing away a big piece of wood.

"Oh sis…" Daisy mocked. "Why would we leave when the thing that 88 and 89 wanted is lying right at my feet…?"

Rose struggled to fight the blackness that seemed to be gripping hold of her, but it was too hard. The last thing Rose heard before she lost consciousness was the sound of her sister's laughter.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

Back at Rose's apartment, Jake was still looking at the picture while Rose's mother and the others tried to think about how this fit in.

"Wait!" Jake snapped. "It was just Daisy before I wished that the Huntsclan had never taken Rose, right? What if Daisy somehow knew about the alternate universe?"

"That's not possible!" Haley argued. "What does that have to do with anything, anyway?"

"I'm just saying, do you think it's possible that Daisy faked her own kidnapping?" Jake asked.

"Not possible!" Sun said. "Why would she have anything against her sister?"

"I don't know…" Jake replied. "But as of right now, it's the only hunch I have."

"Young man…" Rose's mother scorned. "How dare you suggest that my daughter would set a trap for her own sister? Daisy would never do such a thing!"

"Well, what about Chang, gramps?" Jake argued. "Did it make any sense? Did you see it coming?"

"No, I didn't." Lao-Shi started to get the idea. "As terrible as it sounds, I have a feeling that Jake may be onto something."

"Yeah." Haley agreed. "Maybe Jake is right."

LINE BREAK

Back at the shack, Daisy was shackling her sister to the wall. She had already managed to get one cuff around Rose's wrist, and now she was getting the second one. Rose yelped in surprise at the coldness and the pinching as the second cuff was locked, but her head was still too groggy for her to fight back. As Daisy started to walk away, Rose looked up at the chains holding her hands against the wall and realized that she was in trouble.

Shaking away the grogginess, Rose struggled to shout at her sister: "Why are you doing this? I thought we were sisters; best friends!"

"Why? Why?!" Daisy turned around, amused but angry at the same time. "Oh, we were friends, sis. But let's just say that there was a time without you in my life. That's right Rose, I know all about your life as Huntsgirl."

"How?" was all that Rose could say.

"Well, a couple of days ago, I was cleaning my room and what did I come across?" Daisy smiled. "A picture of my 8th birthday, and one without you in it at that. It was then that everything came back to me. I remembered a time when I was the only child and everything revolved around me. All of a sudden, I really hated sharing absolutely EVERYTHING with you. And then one day, I came across two boys being attacked by some kind of munchkin with an Irish accent and green clothing. After I handed his butt to him, I realized that the boys hated you and wanted you out of the way. Well, what can I say? We plotted and this is how it all came out."

Suddenly, a door opened and 88 and 89 walked in. They were looking quite pleased with themselves.

"Well, look-y at who's here…" 89 smiled. "Our dearest of friends: the Huntsgirl."

"You did well." 88 said to Daisy. Daisy smiled and turned her back on her sister and joined the two hunters. The pain that Rose felt in her chest soon faded and was replaced with rage at her sister's greed and envy. Ignoring the pain in her head, Rose forced herself up off of her knees and onto her feet. Growling, Rose forced herself at her captors as far as her restraints would allow her.

"Oh can it, Rosie." Daisy bent over and picked up her sister's staff and ignited it with glowing green plasma. "It will all be over soon enough…"

Rose's heart started to pound as she felt the heat of the glowing plasma get closer and closer to her. Shutting her eyes, Rose prepared for the pain and ultimately the death that would follow…

However, it never came. Rose's eyes shot open as she heard a smash. As the dust cleared, Rose could see the dragon forms of Jake, Haley, Lao-Shi, Sun, Kulde and Andam. Also there, were both of Rose's parents.

"Jake!" Rose cried happily.

Daisy growled as she turned to face her sister one more, but before she could deliver the final blow, Jake's tail slapped her hand, causing the staff to fall to the floor. As Daisy clutched her hand while grumbling in pain, Jake slammed his tail into her chest, sending her skidding and rolling across the floor.

Rose turned her head away from her sister as she felt someone tugging at her chains. Rose could see her mother gripping the chains and pulling at them.

"Don't worry, Rose." She said to really no one in particular. "We'll get you out of this."

"Honey!" Rose's father tried to reason. "Stop wasting your time; the only way to get her free is to have a key. Just help me look, there has to be one somewhere."

"I have and idea…" a dragon Jake appeared by Rose's mother's side. "Why don't you step aside and let a dragon do his job?" The parent stepped aside and allowed Jake to grab the chains. With one swipe of his claws, the chains were sliced and Rose was free. Rose immediately tried to join the fight, but Jake still wasn't done. He grabbed hold of one of the shackles and broke it off with his strength. As Jake did the same with the other shackle, Rose watched Sun battle her sister out of the corner of her eye. Sun threw both her fists at Daisy, but the teen caught both of them and the kneed her. Daisy then lifted sun up and hurled her to the floor with a loud crack. Sun grunted, before lying still.

"Sun!" came Haley's saddened and worried shout. By the time the second shackle had been broken off, Rose had seen a flash of pink slam into Daisy. Daisy doubled over and hit the wall, knocking her senseless.

By the time Rose stood, she could see both 88 and 89 angrily charging their staffs. 88 angrily charged at his enemy.

"DIE!!!" 88 roared. However, with a battle cry, Rose jumped up and planted her foot in 88's face, slamming the hunter onto his back. 89 then proceeded to charge at Rose with a maniacal, yet foolish laugh. Rose prepared to fight, but Jake wrapped his tail around the hunter's torso and lifted him up off of his feet.

"Don't ever threaten my lady again, ya got it?!" Jake roared before he threw 89 away and into 88 just as he was starting to stand up after Rose's attack. Both boys were thrown into the air with such force, that when they hit the wall of the shack, it gave way sending the two screaming boys out and splashing into the dark water of the sea that was next to the shack.

"It's over." Rose's mother smiled as she ran over and embraced her daughter as Haley struggled to drag her unconscious dragon master over to the rest of the group.

"What about Daisy, though?" Rose's father asked. "What's going to happen to her now?"

"I'm sorry, sir." Andam frowned. "But we have no choice but to have her arrested. She must be put away before she can cause any more harm."

Rose frowned; she was about to turn to face her fallen sister, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Daisy slowly rise. Her eyes filled with rage as she grabbed a hunts-bomb from a wooden box.

"You'll never catch me!" Daisy roared as she ripped the wire from it and tossed it at the dragons. Thinking quickly, Councilor Kulde rose and hit it back with his tail. The bomb bounced and rolled before it reached Daisy's feet.

"Oh, sh…" BOOM! The bomb exploded, and Daisy's form disappeared in the flames. Jake and the other dragons grabbed their allies and shielded them with their wings as the force of the explosion caused some beams and other parts of the shack to collapse.

As soon as the dust cleared, both Rose and her mother pulled free from the dragon's grips and looked at the corner where Daisy once stood. She was gone; if the explosion didn't kill her, then the falling debris, which there was now a pile of where Daisy had once stood must've.

"NO!" Rose shouted. She turned with a look of rage at Kulde. Running at the dragon, she pounded her fists against his chest.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Rose sobbed. "YOU TELL ME NOT TO KILL THOSE TWO LOSERS, BUT YOU KILL MY SISTER?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

In all her pounding and hysterical sobbing, Rose froze as she felt Jake wrap his arms around her before he pulled her into a tight dragon hug.

"I'm so sorry, Rose." His voice was also filled with sadness. Looking up, Rose could see that tears were forming in his eyes as well.

LINE BREAK

By the time the Long family as well as Spud, Trixie and Sun Park, who had one of her arms in a splint, were at the airport, it was pouring rain. As he stood underneath his father's umbrella, he became ashamed that he was leaving now. After the death of her sister, Rose would need him more now than ever. Jake suddenly jumped as Lao-Shi put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Jake." Lao-Shi assured him. "I know I never was all too supportive of your feelings for Rose and I was never too fond of the girl, but now I see how strong she really is. She'll be okay."

Jake still wasn't convinced. He still continued to be lost in his own thoughts, until he heard Fu's angry ranting as Haley walked onto the plane with the dog in a crate.

"Oh come on!" Fu pouted. "Is this any way to treat man's best friend?"

It was then that it happened. A taxi pulled up and out of the car, Rose and her family emerged carrying suitcases and other belongings. As she approached Jake, Rose wrapped her arms around him.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"We're coming back to New York with you." Rose replied.

"What?" Jake exclaimed. "What about your dad's job?"

"I quit the job." Rose's dad sighed. "Hong Kong holds too many painful memories. We can't live in the city where our daughter died."

"Besides…" Rose's mom added. "Rose needs you."

The group then proceeded to walk over to the ramp and board the plane. They were going back to New York, the place where Rose was meant to be.

LINE BREAK

The shack where the battle had taken place had taken a great beating by the explosion Daisy had caused. The rain continued to dampen the structure. However, a rustling came from one of the piles of debris. After a beat, the arm of Daisy emerged from the pile.

BLACKOUT; END OF EPISODE

Chapter/Episode 2: Master and Betrayer

A storm was starting to form near a large prison for magical creatures on a practically impossible to find island. The prison was for the most deadly offenders in the magical world. Currently, the warden of the prison, former Dragon Master Elliot Diaz was sitting at his desk as a guard entered.

"Sir!" The guard exclaimed, causing the warden to look up from his paper work. A kind man, Diaz stood up from his desk and gestured for the guard to have a seat at his desk. Reluctantly, the guard did so, but he was incredibly fidgety. Warden Diaz smiled as he sat down on the other side and poured him a cup of tea.

"Now, what did you want to tell me, Dragon Li?" The Warden asked.

"Sir…" Dragon Li began to shake violently. "There is someone here demanding the release of a prisoner."

"Now surely that person must know that all the prisoners being held at this prison are far too dangerous to be let back into society." Warden Diaz frowned. "Well, what prisoner?'

Dragon Li timidly put his face closer to the desk and whispered: "Prisoner 91109…"

Warden Diaz shot up from his seat. "Is the person mad?! Prisoner 91109 is the most deadly and vile inmate at this prison! I have to go see this person."

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Warden Diaz, now in dragon form, and Dragon Li approached the gate at the bottom level. Two guards looked terrified as they stood by the door.

"There is someone here?" Diaz asked.

"Yes, sir." One of the guards replied.

"Well, why didn't you let her in?" Diaz asked.

"Because she's scary beyond all reason, sir." The other guard replied.

"Now, how could you say something like that?" Diaz reprimanded. "There's a huge storm out there, she could catch her death out there! Now stand aside or let her in yourselves."

As the Warden said this, the guards looked at each other before they through off their helmets. "We quit!" They shouted in unison before they turned into their dragon forms and flew off.

Annoyed, Warden Diaz threw open the door only to gasp.

"Ch—cha—Chang!" he stammered.

From outside, the soaking wet Queen of Cruel pointed her staff at the Warden, who let out a howl as he was thrown backwards onto the floor. Looking at the unmoving form, Dragon Li could see a smoking hole in the dragon's chest.

Turning his attention back to the Warden's killer, Dragon Li was surprised to see a monkey clad in a yellow jump suit and a gold medallion entering before jumping around. The still chuckling killer entered as she turned and shut the door.

"Yo, Changity-Chang!" the monkey said as if he were on a sugar high. "I thought you knew how to make a killer entrance before, but…but BANGERS! This takes the banana-cake!"

Chang, amused by this, turned to face the terrified Lee. Pointing her staff at him, she spoke: "Take me to the prisoner, or you'll end up just like him."

LINE BREAK

Dragon Li continued to shake as he felt Chang's staff being pressed into his back as he led her down the rows of countless prison cells.

"Are you sure you want this guy?" Dragon Li tried to persuade his captor. "I mean, this guy is a Neo-Huntsclan dragon. A day after the Huntsclan was destroyed, this psycho was found pressing a hunts-staff into the chest of a unicorn. Surely he'll only do the same to you! Either that or take your dragon powers away with those glowing claws."

"Just shut up and keep walking…" Chang ordered.

Finally, the three arrived at the cell of prisoner 91109. Inside the cell stood an orange dragon with a long beard and long black hair which went down to his back, but it was in a pony tail. He stared at the three with pure hatred; his look would be more than enough to make the strongest of dragons cower in fear.

"So, this is Damien Anderson?" Chang asked.

"Whoa…" Bananas B lowered his jaw. "This dude is a freak!"

"Just shut up!" Chang ordered as she turned into her maroon dragon form. Grinning evilly, Chang scratched at the glass keeping Damien in his cell. Holding out her staff, Chang blasted the glass to millions of pieces, finishing the job.

"Damien Anderson…" Chang began. "I free you from your prison!"

The orange dragon just stood there for a moment, as if his mind was frozen and he couldn't comprehend anything. However, he soon laughed.

"Biggest mistake of your life…" he roared as he let loose a blast of green plasma from his mouth. The plasma caught Chang off guard, and she was thrown against a wall. However, Chang recovered quickly.

"Forget you!" Chang roared. "I'll find a way to get revenge on Dragon Long all by myself!" Spreading her wings, Chang soared into the air and flew down the hall.

"Yo, Chang!" Bananas B called, but it was too late. Chang was gone. Backing against a wall in fear, B let out a terrified screech as the demonic dragon grabbed him.

"Time to die, you bling-bling freak!" Damien growled as he raised his claw.

"No!" B tried to save his life for the second time in only a few months. "I can help you…If you need a helper monkey, I know of a Huntsclan girl…"

Damien lowered his claws. "You're lying! The Huntsclan is dead! All of them!"

"All but one…" B tried to assure the dragon that was about to turn him into a stuffed animal. "She's the American Dragon's little boo. Trust me; I know a slayer when I see one."

"If I find out that you're lying…" Damien vowed. "But I suppose for now, you can live. But, as for this other guy…"

Laughing as if he were the devil incarnate, Damien Anderson turned to face Dragon Li, who was frozen in fear. Damien soared into the air and came down on the helpless guard. Dragon Li crashed to the ground with Damien on top of him. Laughing evilly, Damien brought up one of his glowing green claws and brought it down on the screaming dragon.

BLACKOUT; THEME SONG PLAYS

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

Miles away, young Haley Long lied peacefully in her bed. Today was going to be a very exciting day. But for the mean time, it was Saturday and Haley was allowed to have her sweet dreams stay with her for a little bit longer.

"SURPRISE!" Many voices suddenly caused little Haley to jump from her bed in shock. As soon as her heart stopped pounding, Haley smiled as she saw her brother, mother, father, grandfather and dog. Jonathan put a tray filled with pancakes, eggs and the like.

"Happy birthday, Haley!" they all shouted.

"Thanks, guys." Haley smiled. She then proceeded to eat her breakfast as Fu jumped up on her bed and dropped a ball on her bed.

"Not now Fu!" Jake exclaimed. "It's not time to play!

"I don' want to play, kid." Fu retorted. "It's my gift to Haley. It was the first tennis ball I ever had. It's my prized possession."

"I thought your prized possession was your cell phone." Jake said. "And your computer…and your…"

"Hey kid. This isn't about me!" Fu argued. "This is about a sweet little angel on her special day." Haley smiled and patted the dog's head. When Fu was sure that the others couldn't hear him, he said: "But you will play with me, right?"

"I can't Fu." Haley said. "Sun promised me that she would teach me how to meditate an angry crowd."

"Umm, about that, Haley…" Loa-Shi started, but Susan cut her father off.

"You see, sweetie." Susan chose her words carefully. "Sun is still too injured to continue with your training."

"Instead, the Dragon Council wants to give you a new master." Jonathan said happily. "Isn't that exciting?"

LINE BREAK

As they arrived at Canal Street Electronics, Haley was greeted by Councilor Andam and Councilor Kulde as well as Sun, who still had her arm in the splint.

"I'm sorry Haley…" Sun began. "But with Chang still on the loose, the Dragon Council wants you to step up with your training. But don't worry, I'll teach you about meditating a crowd once I recover."

"Actually, Master Sun…" Councilor Kulde said. "The rest of the order agrees that you should be removed from Haley Long's training permanently."

"What?" Sun asked, taking a step back.

"We are sorry…" Kulde said.

"You can't do that!" Jake defended Sun.

"Oh Jake, I'm afraid they can." Sun sulked. "It's okay, I guess. Listen Haley, this new guy is pretty groovy. I think you'll like him."

"In fact, I think it's time you meet him." Kulde stepped aside, allowing a young man, probably in his early or mid twenties to step up. The man had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He kneeled down to greet Haley.

"Hello, Haley." He began. "My name is Damon Anders and I think that you and I are going to get along quite well. Now, we'll start training later today."

"But…" Haley tried to reason with the man. "Today is my birthday…"

"It doesn't matter!" Anders snapped. "As a dragon, there are more important things than a birthday!" His last words were so harsh and loud that Haley backed up against Sun's leg and whimpered.

"Hey, jerk-o!" Jake yelled. "You can't just do that to my sister! What's wrong with you?!"

"That is enough, Dragon Long!" Kulde demanded. "If your sister is to take on Chang, she needs to be prepared. Perhaps a mellow and soft master has done nothing good for her! Master Sun, perhaps you were an incompetent teacher from the beginning."

Sun lowered her head at this criticism. "Perhaps you are right." Sun sighed as she walked out the door.

"Well, if you're so much better, then let's see your dragon form…" Jake crossed his arms.

"I am afraid that I no longer have one." Anders quickly composed himself once more as if he had never snapped at Haley.

"Say what?"

"My powers were taken away from me by a madman dragon." Anders said. "He had these glowing green claws that if he touches you with the, you lose your dragon abilities forever. I have also heard word that this monster has escaped from prison, am I right?"

"Yes." Kulde answered.

"But if he doesn't have powers, how can he be of good use to my granddaughter?" Lao-Shi asked. He was not getting a good vibe from this guy. "Haley needs to learn how to fight, and she needs a dragon who can duel with her if the situation is this serious! She needs a dragon master, not a human who was once a dragon!"

Kulde looked like he was going to explode with rage, but Andam walked up with a more calm expression. "Loa-Shi, you know we respect your opinion. You, Dragon Long and Master Sun are all very important and loyal members of the order, but we must do what we feel is right. Haley needs a stricter teacher, which is all."

"But one who makes her whimper?" Lao-Shi objected. "We want to do her good, not traumatize her!"

"And you may have been too hard on Sun." Jake added.

"Perhaps you are right…" Andam muttered.

"So, does that mean that Sun is her teacher again?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Absolutely…" Andam smiled towards Haley. "Once Master Sun has recovered from her injury…"

LINE BREAK

A few hours later, Haley came panting back into the shop. Anders sat on the couch while a rather angry Lao-Shi brought him a can of soda.

"Aw, are you done with your 10 mile run?" Anders asked.

"Yes…" Haley panted.

"I don't believe you!" Anders finally shot up. "If you had really just completed a 10 mile run, you would be on your belly! How do I know that you just didn't fake it?"

"But…" Haley started, but her new master cut her off.

"I want you to do it again!" Anders demanded. "And this time, I want you to go with her Lao-Shi."

"What?!" Lao-Shi roared. "I am an old man! I have never run that many miles in one time in my life!"

"You must go!" Anders ordered. "So you can confirm to me whether Haley actually did it or not…"

After a brief argument, both Haley and a fuming Lao-Shi went running out the door. As they exited the door, Anders peeked out the door before slowly bringing it back in.

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

Later that night, Sun sitting in her apartment with Kulde and Andam. After pouring them tea, she sat down.

"So, is there a reason why you're here?" she asked subtly as she brought the cups to her lips.

"Well, we feel that we may have been too harsh in the words we chose when we told you that you would no longer be Haley's dragon master." Kulde said.

"Oh…" Sun faked surprise. "Well, I'm glad you're big enough to admit your mistakes."

Suddenly, a laugh came from seemingly nowhere.

"What was that?" Sun asked as she stood up.

"I think I have an idea, but I hope dearly that I am wrong…" Kulde answered as he stood up. Sure enough, his worst fears were confirmed when the orange dragon burst through the window.

"Hello, Council members…" the evil dragon grinned. "I'm saddened that you are not happy to see me."

"Never been happier, Damien." Sun spat. Soon, Sun's body was absorbed in blue light and her dragon form appeared.

"Oh, please!" Damien scoffed. "I've heard of you! They say that you're the Korean Dragon, but I say that you are the Dragon of peace and spineless-ness."

"I'll show you spineless!" Sun rose into the air and tried to attack the evil dragon, but Damien easily wrapped his tail around her neck and started to choke her. Smiling, Damien brought his glowing green claw up to her face.

"Sun Park…" Damien taunted. "Do you know what will happen to you if I touch you with this? You want to find out?"

By this time, Sun's struggling and growls ceased, but the pain in her injury did not. Moments later, Sun's head lowered.

"You're killing her!" Andam roared.

"That's the whole point…" Damien laughed as he threw Sun's unmoving body to the side, where she collided with the counter. Laughing, Damien soared to the other council members and swept them off of their feet. As his laughs became even more wild and demented, Damien brought one of his claws up. The councilor's eyes widened as the claw began to glow.

"It's time to be a human!" Damien roared. However, before he could bring his claw down, Sun kicked him in the face after he had projected herself from the counter. The demonic dragon reared his head and whacked her with his tail. Sun went flying, reverting to human form as she hit her head on the wall above the shattered window. And then, the Korean Dragon had disappeared out the window.

"Oh dear, what have I done?" Damien mocked the saddened faces on the Council members. Laughing, he flew over to the window and looked out; a moment later, pulling the injured Sun up by the wrists.

"Well, what do we have here?" Damien smiled evilly. "A little dragon itching to fly…."

"Don't do anything to her!" Andam tried to do something, but before he could stand, Bananas B dropped down onto his lap.

"Yo, I don't think you're going anywhere…"

The annoying monkey was right…they had been captured. The only think Andam and Kulde could do was watch as the laughing dragon let go of Sun's wrist. Kulde and Andam could hear as Sun let out a short yell before there was a crunch as Sun hit the ground.

The captured dragons' jaws dropped and they looked at each other in sadness as Damien approached them from behind. Bananas B jumped up and down from his giddiness as he jumped over to his new master. Both evil dragon and evil monkey looked at their prisoners with a smile that made their skin crawl.

LINE BREAK

Around the same time as the attack at Sun's home, Haley and Lao-Shi arrived back at the Long residence. As soon as they walked in, they were greeted with the stern and worried faces of Susan, Jonathan, Jake and Damon.

"Thank god you're okay!" Susan ran and embraced her daughter.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked as she struggled to breathe in her mother's strong grip. "Did something happen?"

"I'm afraid so." Anders replied.

"What?" Haley asked.

"I'm afraid that there was an attack at Sun Park's house while you were out doing your run." Anders answered. "The Dragon Council members were there and they were trying to apologize. It was then that that evil monster Damien Anderson attacked."

"Are they okay?" Lao-Shi asked.

"We don't know." Susan answered. "But I feel that it may be that we have to fear for the worst."

"And that is why we must step up your training!" Anders declared. "Tomorrow morning, I want you to run an obstacle course…"

"Well, at least it will be better than running 10 miles…" Haley said under her breath.

LINE BREAK

A next morning, after doing the obstacle course, Haley was now in the shop in dragon form, lifting Anders over her head; it was very tiresome work, and soon Haley had had enough. Growling with frustration, Haley tossed Anders away, but the master landed on his feet.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Anders demanded as Haley returned to her human form and proceeded to walk out the door. Before she walked out, she turned to her master and only said two words: "I'm done."

As soon as the little girl disappeared out the door, Anders turned and let out a lour roar of rage, a blast of green plasma emerging.

"Yo, what the--?"

Anders whirled around to come face to face with the boy with spiky green hair. The boy had apparently walked in right after his sister had left. "Yo, what are you?" Jake asked, starting to feel unnerved.

Then Anders started to laugh, but it wasn't his laugh…As Jake stepped back against the wall, the human form of Anders ripped to shreds as if his body were literally only a piece of paper. The laughing grew louder and more threatening as the human form of Damien Anderson emerged. His human form was slightly handsome after a shave, but there was a look of madness and evil in his eyes. His back-length black hair was in a pony tail and he was clad in all black.

"Why, hello Jake…"

The laughing soon turned to maddened cackling as his human form disappeared and formed into the orange dragon of complete power.

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

The door to the Long house slammed shut as Haley closed it; the little girl was now standing against the door, panting. The sound alone made Susan and Jonathan come out from the living room.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Susan asked.

"My dragon master is insane!" Haley exclaimed. "I knew I would miss Sun, but I didn't know I would miss her this much! There has to be someway to get rid of this guy." Mentally exhausted, Haley sank to her knees and put her head in her arms.

"Don't worry, honey." Jonathan assured her. "We'll think of something." Jonathan suddenly jumped in surprise as his cell phone started to ring. Pulling it out, Jonathan was surprised that it was from his son. He pressed the except button and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Jake, what's going on?" Jonathan asked. "You never call me, what's going on?"

"Dad, put the phone on speaker…"

"Okay, just hold on a minute…" Jonathan took the phone away from his ear and pressed another button. "Okay, son; it's on. What's up?"

"Listen to me, the new master guy is INSANE!" Jake said. "He's that escapee guy. I walked into the shop just as he transformed. Now I have no idea where I am. All I know is that now I'm in a dark room. The Dragon Council is here as well."

"Is Sun?" Haley asked hopefully.

"No Hales…" Jake replied. "The council says that Sun's dead. They say that the maniac threw her out a window. You have to find me!"

"Hey, what are you doing?" a new voice suddenly entered the zone of the phone. "As if locking you in a room wasn't enough…What do I have to do to shut you up?! Must I kill you before I get a chance to get your family as well?!"

Jonathan and Susan gasped at this while Haley growled. As the phone seemed to be taken away from their son, Jonathan and Susan could only hear Jake yell "Hey!" before they heard his captor's voice.

"Listen here, mommy and daddy…" the voice dripped with hatred. "If you don't want your son to end up like the Korean Dragon, I suggest that you meet me at "G's" shop. If you don't, well then you'll only have one child…UNTIL I FIND AND DESTROY ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE NEXT HALEY!"

Jonathan lowered the phone and exchanged glances with his wife. Suddenly, Susan put a look of determination on her face and she turned to face her daughter.

"Come on, Haley…" Susan growled. "It's time to put this pathetic excuse for a dragon in his place…"

LINE BREAK

Bananas B stood on the roof of the shop with a pair of binoculars. His master had given him the task of identifying the targets as soon as soon as they walked down the street. Damien had said that they would most likely be in disguises, but Bananas didn't buy it. B was getting rather board. It was then that he decided to go in and get a soda to drink. As soon as he turned around, he let out a whelp as he saw the dragon form of Haley. She was frightening, she was fierce and she was angry.

"Umm, I can explain this…" B tried to weasel his way out of this one once again, but Haley didn't go for it. Roaring, Haley brought one her claws up and grabbed the monkey by the throat.

"You've tried my patience, simian." Haley growled. "Now tell me how to get in the shop without that freak detecting me or there will be a new paint job on the sidewalk!"

"Wait!" Bananas B screeched. "You don't need a helper monkey, do you?"

"Wrong answer!" Haley roared as she reeled the monkey around and threw him against the roof of the shop. B tried to lift himself up, but he failed miserably, only succeeding in collapsing from the force of the blow. Haley smiled triumphantly as she returned to her human form and proceeded to walk to the door which led to a flight of stairs which led to the back of the shop. However, as soon as she opened it, she yelled in terror; for standing in front of her was the demon dragon.

"Looking for this?" he taunted, holding up a bruised and unconscious Jake. Tossing her brother away, where the injured teen rolled before coming to his resting place right by the unconscious monkey, Damien lifted off the ground and slammed into Haley. Both the pink and the orange dragon went flying before landing a couple of feet below in the center of the street. As he stood, the evil dragon's pony tail became undone, letting his long hair flow with the wind. Roaring, Damien threw punch after punch at Haley, but the young dragon blocked them, grabbed him by his scaly arm and whipped him in the face with her tail, which only made him step back a foot. As the evil dragon saw a car drive to them, he laughed and turned.

"Is that the best you can do, weakling?" he scoffed. "Let me show you what a real dragon can do!"

The dragon then turned as the car was just inches away from slamming into him before he slammed his fist down on the hood of the car. The car immediately came to a halt, but it also rose into the air and tipped over. From the wreckage, Hans Rotwood climbed out, shocked but unhurt as Damien turned to face Haley.

"You see, Haley!" Damien gloated. "You see what powerful things you can do when you have a master that isn't a pacifistic weakling!"

However, in his gloating, Damien was caught off-guard by a blast of fire to the back. Howling with rage and pain, the evil dragon turned and looked up to see Sun flying above her. Sun soared down and prepared to attack, but she was stopped as Damien's tail wrapped around her throat.

"You do like to keep things interesting, don't you?" Damien grinned as he slammed Sun onto the cement, bringing his now glowing claws up and preparing to plunge them into her heart. "But don't worry; I won't fail to end you this time!"

However, before he could bring the claws down, Sun's tail wrapped around his throat. Sun had a look of anger in her eyes as she stood, lifting the demonic dragon off the ground. Now being throttled, Damien's claws slowly stopped glowing and his face started to turn blue.

"I may be about peace and love…" Sun spoke. "But don't ever threaten to hurt those that I care about!" With a fierce cry, Sun pulled her tail back and then hurled Damien across the street where he crashed through the window of the shop.

"Haley, are you okay?" Sun went over to Haley and held her shoulders.

"Sun?" Haley said in a bewildered tone. "But Jake said you were dead!"

"I'm sorry, Haley." Sun apologized. "But I needed to hide low for a couple of hours. I needed to time my re-appearance perfectly. I'm sorry if you got hurt."

After apologizing, Sun told Haley to stay put while she walked up to the broken window.

"Damien?" Sun asked. As she reached the window, Sun was confident that her enemy was defeated. However, Damien shot up with an enraged roar, proving her wrong. However, before the evil dragon could attack Sun, a vase smashed over his head. Turning his head, Damien saw Jake's mother behind him.

"If you ever hurt my children again, I'll kill you myself!" Susan said. Damien chuckled softly at the feeble attempt to stop him. Spreading his wings, Damien crashed into Susan, pinning her to the floor.

"I can't wait to see the power drain from you!" Damien howled with pleasure as he lifted a glowing claw and brought it down onto Susan's shoulder. Although the claw dug into her flesh and it stung, Susan still smiled.

"Big mistake, you pathetic loser."

"What?" Damien was shocked.

"I'm not a dragon…" Susan's grin widened as she grabbed onto his scaly arm and yanked the still glowing claws out of her shoulder. "And now, neither are you." And with that, Susan turned his own power against him and forced the glowing claws into its owner's chest.

"What?!" Damien reacted with fear. "NO!!!" But the act was done; Damien could only watch as he started to glow green. The evil dragon's glowing suddenly became so powerful that Damien screamed in pain as his arms were forced out, as were his legs, forcing him into the air.

From then, it happened too fast. The green energy was ripped from Damien's body, and the now powerless monster fell onto his back, hard. Damien could only watch as his powers exploded forever into a green wave and then disappeared.

Damien forced himself up into a sitting position as the now shaking man wrapped his arms around himself. "No, no! My beautiful power! No!" Damien started to chant this to himself as started to sob uncontrollably.

Satisfied, Susan walked off as the now freed Dragon Council members entered from the back room along with Sun and Haley, who was carrying the still unconscious Jake.

"No, sweetie…" tears formed in Susan's eyes as she kneeled down to her son. "No…"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Long." Sun spoke. "Your son will be just fine. All he needs is one of your father's potions and he will be as good as new.

LINE BREAK

Moments later, the Dragon Council applied shackles to the wrists of Damien and the paws of Bananas B.

"This isn't my fault, yo!" B tried to explain. "All I was trying to do was save my own life! Yo, Chang and this maniac were going to kill me! Can you blame a monkey for trying to live?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever…" Councilor Omina said as she applied a muzzle around B's snout. "They're going to love you in the slammer." Two armored dragons then grabbed the defeated monkey, lifted him up and carried him away. Meanwhile, Andam and Kulde grabbed onto Damien and escorted him away as well.

LINE BREAK

Jake groaned as he felt a pain in his head, Forcing his eyes open, Jake at first could only see blurs, but soon, he could clearly see the form of his family.

"Yo, what happened?" Jake asked.

"That monster hurt you pretty badly…" Haley answered. "At first I thought that you might have been dead, but then Grandpa came back and he was able to heal you."

"That's pretty cool…" Jake smiled. He then turned his head and saw a box of chocolates on his nightstand.

"Rose brought those over for you while you were still unconscious." Susan replied. "After the council had apprehended that freak and the monkey, they found out that he was a Neo-Huntsclan freak who wanted you to get his way to Rose."

"There is no telling what he would have done once he had gotten to her." Lao-Shi finished. "Thank the sweet heavens that your mother was able to defeat him."

At these words, Jake looked at the picture frame of him and Rose together at the funeral for Daisy. It was a very sad day, but at least Jake was there for her. And he would always be there for her. He was her dragon in shining armor.

BLACKOUT; END OF EPISODE/CHAPTER

Episode/Chapter Three: Siren Games

Jake stood inside Millard Fillmore High School at his locker the first thing on Monday morning. As he pulled out his math book, he found himself quietly rapping to himself. After making sure that he had everything, he closed his locker only to jump in surprise as he saw Danika standing right by his locker.

"Hello, Jake…" she smiled flirtatiously.

"Oh, hey there…" Jake started to back up, not wanting to get into another fight with the newest Fillmore High School swim team captain.

"So…" Danika kept talking. "There is this new movie coming out on Friday, and I was wondering if you wanted to see it with me."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jake could see Rose, the real person he wanted to be with at the moment. "Well, Danika…" he started. "You know I'd love to…"

"But…" Danika pouted.

"But Rose is coming over to my place on Friday." Jake finished, just wanting to get it out. "We're going to catch dinner and a flick without going out and spending money."

"But…" tears started to flow from Danika's eyes. "Why are you picking her over me?"

'Well…' Jake could almost imagine saying. 'She's my beau'

"Because, she needs a friend, Danika." Were the actual words that came out of his mouth. "She just lost her sister."

"Oh, I heard about that…" the tears almost immediately stopped. "Well, if it makes you feel better, we can invite her I guess, but you choosing her over me is just wrong. After all, we are dating."

When Jake didn't say anything more, Danika started to get the hint. "Are you saying that you would rather date her than me?" the tears once again returned.

"Look, I really like you…" Jake started to say, but he was cut off by a sharp pain hitting him as Danika slapped him across the face.

"How could you?!" Danika demanded as she ran away, sobbing.

As soon as he recovered from the shock, Jake turned to look at the sobbing girl, who had disappeared inside the girl's bathroom. He had to make it up to her; Jake was about to run over to the door as he collided with the captain of the football team, Tyler Bane, who was accompanied by his other friends, Josh and Brad Morton. With a yelp, Jake hit the floor.

"Stupid Freshman!" Tyler scoffed and quickly strode passed as Brad and Josh laughed and threw each other a high five.

Groaning, Jake looked up to see the concerned face of Rose approaching him. Jake gratefully took her hand as she helped him stand.

"Those jocks are such ignoramus pigs." Rose spoke.

They both then looked down the hall as all three jocks picked up Frederick and slammed him head first into a trashcan.

BLACKOUT; THEME SONG PLAYS

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

Danika was now in the bathroom, sobbing in front of the mirror. There had been a couple of instances where Danika thought she was going to stop crying, but the tears kept coming.

Just as she was about to finally stop, a villainous yet rather sweet voice spoke: "Boys are so stupid, aren't they?" Well, there go those tears again…

Turning her soaked face, Danika could see the grinning face of Vickie as she exited a stall. "Am I right, Danika?"

"Go away, Vickie…" Danika turned, her expression rather ticked. "You caused enough trouble as it is."

"Whatever could you mean?" Vickie asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what I mean!" Danika whirled around. "That little necklace that you gave me—Jake thought I stole it! By the time I was ready to trust him again, he gets a new girlfriend!"

"You mean this necklace?" Vickie reached into one of her pockets and pulled out the necklace before she slapped it into Danika's hand. "Of course he didn't think that you stole it…he thought you were going to kill him with it…"

"What?"

"Come with me, Danika…" Vickie grinned, and for the first time, Danika was frightened by the girl. "I want to show you something…"

LINE BREAK

For the longest time, the two girls just kept on walking. Only, Danika could not see where they were going due to the fact that Vickie had asked her to wear a blindfold. Finally, they stopped and Danika could hear Vickie speak: "Okay, you can take it off."

Her fingers trembling, Danika slowly took the blindfold away from her face and adjusted her eyes to the light, but once she did, she couldn't believe her eyes. At first Danika thought that it was all in her head and she tried to rub her eyes, but still the image was there.

Danika was looking at a laptop, and on the screen was a video of a dragon fighting a woman in ancient clothing with hair that almost looked like…snakes. But even this was not enough to prepare Danika for the shock she was about to receive…After the red dragon had defeated the woman by slamming a stone statue down on her, pinning her to the floor, the dragon's form dissolved away into a boy in a red jacket, blue jean/shorts and green spiky hair.

"Jake?" Danika's mouth dropped.

"Oh yes…" Vickie feigned a frown as she slammed the laptop closed. "You see Danika, I was trying to protect you from that monster!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's a dragon, Danika!" Vickie grabbed Danika by the shoulders. "Don't you know what dragons do?"

"No…"

"They prey on pretty young girls, such as you…" Vickie lied through her teeth. "And once they have their victims' trust, well…"

Vickie trailed off, and Danika became both interested and terrified. "What do they do?"

"Well, let's just say that I hope you like barbeque sauce…" Vickie turned around so that the other girl would not be able to see the widest grin in the world.

"No, I don't even like to eat barbeque!" Danika moaned.

"That's why I gave you the necklace." Vickie once again took the trinket out and forced it into Danika's hands. "It wards off dragons and it will keep you safe."

"But Jake didn't want me…" Danika tried to hand it back to Vickie. "He wants the new girl from Hong Kong."

"Oh dear…" Vickie threw out her arms in the most absurd and dramatic performance in the modern history. "Do you know what this means, Danika? You have to give this to the girl to protect her from the monster!"

"But…"

"You may not like her, but you have a duty to protect her." Vickie was just going off now.

"You're right." Danika took the necklace and rushed out the door. As soon as Danika was gone, Vickie turned around and let out a cackle.

"Oh Jake…" Vickie began. "The time for your punishment starts now. Thanks to Danika…chump…you will fall at my feet. And just as you look up to me, regretting all the things you did to hurt me, I will destroy you." Throwing back her head, the room was filled with maniacal laughter.

LINE BREAK

The next day at school, Rose reached her locker. As she opened it, an envelope fell out and landed at her feet.

"What's this?" Rose wondered aloud as she picked it up.

On the envelope, the words _To Rose, From Jake _were scribbled neatly. Interested and touched, Rose smiled as she opened the envelope and the necklace fell into her palm.

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

At Jakes house on Friday night, the young teen was pouring him a glass of soda before walking out to the living room. As soon as he sat down and turned on the TV, Jake started to get rather fidgety. Okay, he was excited; this was the first time that Rose was coming over to his place. Soon enough, he heard a smack knock on the door. Grinning, Jake jumped off of the couch and rushed over to the door. After throwing the door open, Jake could see Rose, who was smiling sweetly and looking elegant.

"Wow, Rose…" Jake stammered. "You look…radiant."

"You're looking quite flaming yourself, dragon boy." Rose walked closer and gave him a tight hug. It was then that Jake noticed the necklace around her neck.

"Yo, Rose…" Jake started.

"Yeah, Jake?" Rose let go of him.

Jake tried to find the words, but they just couldn't come out. For a moment, he thought he had recognized the necklace, but now it just didn't register in his mind. After a long silence, he said: "Yo, nice necklace! Where did ya get it?"

Rose giggled. "Silly dragon, you gave it to me, remember?"

Jake was about to point out that he didn't give it to her; that in fact, he had no idea where the necklace had come from, but Rose kept on going. "It means a lot…it was so sweet of you."

It was then that Jake found that he didn't have the heart to tell her that it wasn't from him. In the past few days that Rose had been back, he had seen a completely new side to her, a side that he wouldn't have ever imagined in such a strong and feisty girl. He had seen her very down, broken and full of anxieties. If there was something, little trinket or not, that brought some comfort into her, Jake could not take that away from her.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Rose asked. Grinning, Jake took her by the hand and led her over to the couch. They both sat down and Jake turned on the film.

About an hour and a half into the film, Jake looked at Rose, who seemed to be enjoying the movie. Shrugging, Jake faked a huge yawn and put his arm around Rose's shoulder. At first, Jake was worried that Rose wouldn't like this, but Rose smiled and lied down on his lap. With a smile, Jake closed his eyes and rested his head against the couch.

Suddenly, Jake's eyes snapped open. They were glowing in a light blue color; Jake seemed as if he wasn't himself. Grinning, Jake looked down at Rose's peaceful form and picked her up.

"So…pretty-pretty…" Jake hopped off the couch and walked into the kitchen, fully trapped in a siren trance. Snapping her eyes open, Rose jumped up to see him disappear.

"Jake?"

One in the kitchen, a blue light engulfed Jake and his red dragon form appeared. Continuing his chant of "pretty-pretty", the dragon walked over to the window. After looking straight at the glass, Jake rammed his head through the window, shattering it into tiny pieces. Taking a step back, Jake then reached blindly into the sink and pulled out a sharp shard of glass. Humming romantically, Jake brought his wrist and the shard up, preparing to do the deed…

"Jake!"

The entranced dragon shot his head up with an annoyed growl and finally a grunt as Rose tackled him.

"What are you doing, you imbecile?" Rose demanded as she slapped Jake across the face as hardly as she could so she could get some sense back into him.

"Pretty-pretty…" Jake chanted. "Must do it for my pretty-pretty…"

"Alright, lover boy…" Rose pulled Jake up. "We're taking you to see your grandfather. There is something seriously wrong with you."

LINE BREAK

Lao-Shi was awoken from his deep sleep by a loud banging on the doors of his shop. From outside his room, he could hear Fu Dog yelling.

"Go away, you nasty giantess!" came Fu's angry bark. "If you haven't noticed, dogs can't date your kind!"

"Fu Dog!" Lao-Shi stormed from his room with a look that killed. "If you don't stop your ruckus, you can sleep outside!"

"But Gramps…" Fu whined. "There is this knocking that is annoying the fur off of me! I can't sleep with this going on. Can you please get it for me?"

Grumbling in Chinese as the shar-pei lowered his head and went back to sleep, Lao-Shi reached the door and opened it only to see Rose holding a still dragon Jake by the left ear, resulting in his tail being between his legs.

"Rose, do you have any idea what time it is?" Lao-Shi shouted.

"I'm sorry…" Rose replied, walking in with the submissive dragon. "Really, I am. This is an emergency!"

"Your right, sweetness!" Fu growled. "Trust me, I'm good at hiding bones, and if I don't get some sleep, you'll be sleeping in a hole with lots of slimy bones!"

"Charming…" Rose replied as she turned to face Jake, who she forced into a sitting position. "Listen, Jake did something really weird."

"What did he do?" Lao-Shi seemed bored. Rose though about how she was going to tell him, and after a beat, she brought her lips to his ear and whispered what happened. Lao-Shi's eyes widened.

"I don't know what to do." Rose admitted. "I don't want Jake to get hurt."

As soon as Rose brought her head up, Lao-Shi could clearly see the necklace around her neck. Transforming into a blue dragon, Lao-Shi grabbed the necklace and ripped it off.

"What are you doing?!" Rose demanded. "Give it back!"

"Where did you get this?" Lao-Shi demanded, but Rose did a flip, grabbed the necklace and landed on the other side of the elder dragon.

"Jake gave it to me." Rose said matter-of-factly as she put the necklace around her neck again. "Why do you want to know? What does it have to do with anything?"

"Rose…" Lao-Shi held out his claw, asking for the necklace. "Please, give it to me. Jake did not give it to you. If my guess is correct, I recognize that necklace."

"What do you mean?"

"That necklace holds the power of a siren…" Lao-Shi finished, causing Fu to jump up.

"Did someone say 'siren'?" Fu asked, drowsy. "Now that is a dame I would go out with!"

"Fu Dog!" Lao-Shi shouted. "Come over here! I need you to take a look at this!"

Grumbling, the talking dog walked over to the others. "Okay, what can the Fu do for you?"

"Take a look at this necklace." Lao-Shi threw the trinket onto the counter and the dog hopped up. At first, Fu nudged the necklace with his nose and gnawed on it, much to Rose's disgust.

"Well, what do you think?" Lao-Shi crossed his arms.

"Would ya stop putting pressure on me?" Fu demanded. "I'm just a dog!" Fu reached into his fur and pulled out a magnifying class. After inspecting it, Fu dropped the glass, put the necklace back in his mouth and hopped down to Rose before dropping it at her feet.

"Well, I don't know…" suddenly, before Fu could finish, the dog's eyes, which were looking right up at Rose, started to glow blue and the dog growled playfully. "So…pretty-pretty…"

"Eww!" Rose snatched the necklace up and slowly backed away from Fu.

"That settles it!" Lao-Shi snapped. "I knew I recognized the necklace! It DOES contain all of a siren's power!"

"But then, why would Jake give it to me?" Rose asked, slowly starting to recover from the disgust of Fu Dog's apparent romantic feelings for her.

"He didn't!"

"But…" Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out the envelope. "I found it in my locker in the envelope."

"That's not Jake's handwriting." Lao-Shi reverted back to his human form. "Trust me, after countless 'sick' notes from Dr. Fu Foot; I start to seal my grandson's hand writing away in my head. Rose, you're being used!"

Rose looked down at the necklace, Rose frowned, before speaking: "What should I do?"

"Destroy it…"

"But…" Rose started, but she stopped as she looked down at the necklace and the love sick Fu, who was now lying on his back at her feet.

"Rub my tummy…" Fu begged. Disturbed, Rose turned her attention to the now human Jake who was currently banging his head against the counter.

"Okay, got it…" Rose turned her heel and was about to leave, but Lao-Shi grabbed her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Take Jake with you…" was all Lao-Shi said.

Rose nodded and grabbed Jake by the wrist and pulled him out the door and down the street before they both disappeared. Now alone, Lao-Shi sulked as he turned to go back to his room.

"Wait…" Fu's voice spoke. "Is my pretty-pretty going to give me a tummy rub?"

Annoyed, Lao-Shi turned into his dragon form, picked Fu up by the collar, opened the door and dropped him on the sidewalk before closing the door.

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Rose arrived at the docks while still clutching the human Jake's left ear. Looking down at the necklace in her hand, Rose held it out right above the water, she was about to drop it when she heard a shout. Turning her head, Rose could see Danika standing a few feet away.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded as she walked up to Rose.

"I'm getting rid of this…this thing." Rose put it bluntly. Danika didn't take it well and tried to reach for the necklace.

"You can't do that!" Danika pleaded, but Rose was able to block all of her attempts to get the necklace away from the watery resting place Rose was about to give it.

"And why not?" Rose asked.

"That necklace is the only thing keeping you safe from that monster, that's why!" Danika exclaimed, pointing an accusing figure at Jake, who was still trapped in Rose's grip.

"Who told you that load of trash?!" Rose demanded, letting her hand go of Jake and grabbing Danika by the collar of her top. "WHO?!"

"Vickie…" the now terrified girl replied.

"Who's Vickie?" Rose asked, letting go of Danika, allowing the girl to back off.

"Vickie is the one who showed me what Jake really was!" Danika tried to regain her composure. "She is the one who told me that dragons feed on innocent people."

"That sounds like Rotwood…" Rose turned her head and put her hand over the ledge. Danika panicked and tried to lunge for the necklace, but Rose dropped it. With a small splash, the necklace disappeared. Almost immediately, the blue glow in Jake's eyes vanished, and the American Dragon was able to stand up as himself again.

"Rose?" Jake asked. "Yo, how did that happen?"

"I don't know Jake…" Rose replied as she pulled Jake over and hugged him. "But I'm glad that you are okay."

Despite the hug that Rose was giving him and the happiness it brought him, Jake turned his head to see a very confused Danika gaping at them. "Danika, what are you doing here?"

"I don't get it…" Danika said to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"I just don't get it!" Danika said a little bit louder. "Why isn't he eating you?"

"What?" Both Rose and Jake took a step back. Rose put her hand to her mouth to silent a giggle, but soon she was reduced to hysterical laughing. "Oh, who told you that?" Rose asked as soon as she had calmed down.

"Vickie…" Danika tried to explain, but Jake cut her off.

"Danika, Vickie is evil!" Jake argued, but it was Danika's turn to cut him off.

"That's just what an evil creature like you would want me to think!" Danika retorted. "I won't let you kill this girl!"

"What?" Rose responded as Danika pointed at her. "Kill me? Are you kidding? I can kick this dragon's butt."

"But why would Vickie lie to me?" Danika still wasn't buying it.

"Because she's evil, that's why!" Jake tried to force down Danika's throat. "You don't believe me, come with me."

BLACKOUT/CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Jake and Rose had been able to convince Danika to show them where Vickie was living. They were standing in front a huge building that appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Jake asked. Danika could only nod slightly, as at the moment she was afraid that a masked girl clad in a blood-red ninja outfit would plunge her staff through her heart. "Why don't you back off and give Danika some room, Rose?" Jake seemed to understand that Danika was nervous.

Mumbling, Rose nodded and backed off as Danika bent over and pulled out a key that was underneath of welcome mat. "This girl seems to want to meet us." Rose said. Danika nodded and unlocked the door; pushing it open.

With his signature cry of "Dragon up!", Jake transformed into a red dragon and swooped into the warehouse, while a nervous Danika allowed Rose to go in. Making sure that no one was looking, Danika shut the door and walked down the corridor until she reached the large room where Jake and Rose were standing. Jake walked over to a desk and grabbed hold of the lap top.

"That's it." Danika said. "That's what Vickie showed me." Nodding grimly, Jake opened the laptop to be greeted with a picture of Vickie herself jumping over a shark.

"She has a big opinion of herself, doesn't she?" Rose asked.

Jake seemed to pay no attention to this remark as he clicked on a window, making a file of pictures pop up. In the file, there were pictures of Jake as a human, Jake as a dragon, Lao-Shi and Fu Dog, Nigel Thrall and Rose.

"She has files on almost everyone at school that is magical or involved in the magical world…" Jake gaped.

"And look at this…" Rose walked over to the other two holding a crumpled piece of paper.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"It looks like this girl has been making a list of ways on how she wants to destroy you." Rose grimaced as she handed it to Jake. "It has got to be the most demented and disturbing thing I have ever seen."

"Oh my god…" Danika's mouth dropped. "You guys are right."

"Is that so?" a voice came. All three whirled their heads over to a dark corner as the gleaming face of Vickie emerged. "I had such high hopes for you, Danika. I just didn't count on the fact that you were a filthy traitor. And a slayer! Well, with all the power of a dragon and the only remaining Huntsclan member, I really shouldn't hold back like I did last time. Poor Danika! Always falling for my tricks…"

"Not this time you evil monster!" Danika vowed.

"Okay, well I guess I'm in really big trouble…" Vickie grinned, entertained. "But you three made a fatal mistake!"

What happened next was too surreal for Danika to decipher. Vickie opened her mouth and shouted out a blue beam of energy, causing some plaster and beams to crumble and fall. Danika was so frozen in her shock that she didn't see a stone coming at her until it smacked her in the face. Jake looked on in shock as Danika crumpled to the floor.

Laughing evilly, Vickie hunched over as the back of her shirt appeared to rip. By the time the blue energy faded from her back, two black wings had appeared. Still laughing, the monstrous nerd launched into the air, soaring in a circle and shooting blue beams of energy at Rose, who always managed to run and dodge all of them. Rose jumped and skidded to the corner before whipping out her staff.

Enraged, Vickie let out a shriek as she shot herself at Rose like a speeding bullet. However, Rose fired her staff and a green plasma shot hit Vickie head on. Grunting, Vickie hit the ground, rolling and skidding across the room before she hit a wooden beam. Dazed, Vickie dropped to her hands and knees as Rose started to walk over to her.

As Rose prepared to bring the staff down, Vickie regained her senses and grabbed hold of the staff. Shocked, Rose could do nothing as Vickie pulled the staff, slamming Rose face first into the beam. Rose recovered quickly and she kicked Vickie in the face before back flipping over and grabbing her staff. Vickie stood up.

"It ends now…" Rose charged at Vickie, but Vickie spin-kicked her. Rose briefly fell to her side, but jumped back up only to be hit by a blast of green plasma. With a yell of pain and shock, Rose fell to the ground. Vickie grinned evilly as she threw the staff to the ground.

With an enraged roar, Jake spread his wings and slammed his tail into Vickie, who once again slammed against a wall. However, Vickie landed on her feet and blasted a blue energy wave at Jake. The blast caught Jake off guard and he was thrown to the ground. A cackling Vickie soon appeared in his vision and mounted him, pinning him down by the neck with one hand, while the other held out a small dagger.

"Forget the siren powers…" Vickie seethed. "I'm having dragon blood tonight, and there ain't anything anyone can do to stop me!"

"Is that so?" a green blast suddenly hit Vickie, and the siren was thrown off of Jake. Getting up, Jake could see Rose with her staff; however, she soon lowered and used it to support her weight.

"Rose!" Jake rushed over to the hunter just as the staff became too unsteady for her. The staff clattered to the floor, but Jake caught Rose before she hit. "You're alive…"

"Of course I'm alive…" Rose smiled mischievously as Jake pulled off her mask. "Just like you, I don't give up easily. Now, help me up so I can finish that witch!"

"Rose, you're hurt…" Jake tried to reason, but out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the battered and enraged siren slowly get to her feet. "Rose, it doesn't matter if she gets away…"

"Yes it does…" Rose slowly reached for her staff and shot a green blast at the siren just as she started to charge. The blast hit Vickie right in the feet, causing her to flip over and land hard on her stomach with a grunt.

Shaking with rage, Vickie slowly got up just as Rose struggled to do so, despite Jake's efforts to keep her from getting back into the battle.

"So, this is how it ends?" Vickie growled.

"Oh, Vickie…" Rose retorted. "It will only end for you…"

"Are you kidding?" Vickie laughed. "You took a full hit from your plasma thing! You should be dead!"

"But I'm not, now am I?"

"Look at you!" Vickie nearly shouted. "You're about to collapse! You can't continue this battle!"

"Maybe I can't…" Rose slowly raised her staff. "But I have to try." However, the staff fell to the ground as Rose collapsed onto her knees.

Grinning with satisfaction, Vickie prepared to destroy Jake, only to have Jake's tail slam against her ankles. With a yelp, Vickie flipped high into the air before coming down with a thud right by Danika's unconscious form.

As Jake rushed over to Rose, Vickie grinned as she picked herself up, eyeing Danika. After getting Rose to lie down, Jake turned to face what he expected to be a defeated siren, but he was surprised to see Vickie standing and smiling victoriously as she clutched onto the unconscious Danika's hair.

"Trust me Jake…" Vickie warned. "This is far from over! Just know that either way you will be mine. I may have lost the battle, but I will win the war. Get ready, Jake. Because when that day comes, you will die. But in the mean time, enjoy your victory! I may have lost, but I am not going home empty handed! Well, ta!"

Laughing evilly, Vickie took off into the air with Danika as her captive. Vickie slammed against the ceiling, and it gave way allowing the two to disappear into the night sky.

"No, Danika!" Jake shouted, but he was useless. Danika was gone…

"Don't worry, Jake…" Jake suddenly felt a weak hand grab hold of his claw. Looking down, Jake could see the smile of Rose. "We'll save her…"

LINE BREAK

Back at the shop, a still dragon Jake watched as his grandfather laid the now unconscious Rose onto his couch. Both of Rose's parents were on the other side of Jake, looking anxious.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rose's mother asked.

"Don't worry…" Lao-Shi spoke as he grabbed an elixir bottle from a shelf. "She will be just fine. This elixir will restore her back to full health." Lao-Shi reached the unconscious warrior, hopped up onto the couch and slowly opened her mouth and poured the potion in.

At first, Jake was worried that the potion wasn't going to work and the girl of his dreams would never wake up. However, Jake felt a rush of relief as Rose groaned before she started to stir. Tears started to flow from Rose's mother's eyes as she and her husband embraced each other. After a moment, Rose slowly rose into a sitting position, in which both of her parents embraced her.

"Thank god you're okay!" Rose's mother tried to hold back her tears.

"We thought we'd lost you!" Rose's father added.

The only thing keeping Jake from joining the hug was his grandfather grabbing onto his shoulder. Sighing, Jake's dragon form was replaced with his human one.

"You did well, my grandson." Lao-Shi smiled.

"Thanks G…" Jake replied. "But, Vickie is still out there."

"That is true." Lao-Shi agreed. "And there is no saying what havoc she is causing or what torture she is performing to Danika."

"Then what do we do?" Jake asked.

"For now, there is nothing we can do." Lao-Shi sighed. "We should wait until Rose has fully recovered and can fight again. Then, I will send you to save Danika and stop Vickie."

LINE BREAK

The sun was about to set and Jake was now all alone at the skate park. It had been 5 days since the battle and Jake had not heard from Rose since her parents had taken her home. The biggest fear for Jake was that Rose hadn't recovered the way she was supposed to. Now THAT was a scary thought…

"Hey stranger…" Jake suddenly turned as he heard the voice of the person who had been haunting his thoughts and dreams for the past five days. "Are you ever going to teach me how to skate board?"

Jake smiled. Rose had recovered quite well in the past 5 days. The only thing that seemed to scream that she had been severely injured was a really bad limp that occurred as Rose walked over and sat down next to Jake.

"Rose, where were you?" Jake asked. "I was so worried about you!"

"My parents wouldn't let me leave the house…" Rose replied. "Especially if it was to see you…"

"Say what?!"

"They don't trust you, Jake." Rose leaned against her boyfriend. "They never really did; not even after we moved back here. Now that they think something horrible has happened to me, they don't want me helping you anymore."

"But…"

"Don't worry, Jake…" Rose grinned mischievously. "I'll still help you in any way I can."

"But what if your parents catch you?"

"Well…" Rose frowned, and she thought about it for a second. "I'll just deal with that when it happens."

Jake nodded; then together, he and Rose looked up at the sky and wondered what was going to happen next.

END EPISODE; CUT TO BLACK

Chapter/Episode 4: Dragon Blood

It was a dark night in New York. After a loud clash of thunder, it started to pour down rain. A moment into the storm, a very dark reddish dragon with shoulder long black hair came whirling around a corner into an alley. The dragon seemed to be in a hurry, and to that extent, could not see a lowered fire escape ladder in his way.

With a grunt, the dragon smacked into the metal escape and crashed to the ground. With a panicked gasp of air, the dragon tried to crawl back up, but the figure of what seemed to be making the dragon flee appeared.

Chuckling evilly, a maroon dragon slowly walked into the alley. The dragon was holding a reddish staff.

"Chang…" the dragon spoke.

The laughing became louder as the form of the dragon disappeared and the human form of Chang appeared. "Hello, young dragon…" Chang couldn't help but taunt her victim as she walked over to the dragon. Chang then pulled a rather small red piece of fabric from her robes and dropped it to the ground.

The dragon tried to take a look at what the item was, but before he could, he felt water drop onto his snout. His eyes rolling up, he could see the still laughing Chang raising her high-heeled boot up. Escape futile and his fate sealed, the dragon shut his eyes and waited for the end.

LINE BREAK

A couple of miles away, Councilor Kulde and Councilor Andam were sitting comfortably in a dining room where a woman who was in her mid to late 40s was pouring them something to drink. Annie Chen was a single mother with long black hair. After pouring their drink, Chen sat down next to the Dragon Council members.

"Ms. Chen…" Kulde spoke. "In a few moments, your son will complete his task and finally become a member of the order."

Chen smiled and spoke: "Yes, I think it would be the best thing for us. Besides, my boy always wanted to become a powerful and brave dragon…just like the American Dragon."

"Yes, well…" Andam added. "In just a few moments, he shall complete his test."

There suddenly came a knock on the door. Apologizing for the interruption, Annie Chen got up and opened the door of her home only to see the soaking wet form of Fred Nerk.

"Dragon Nerk…" Councilor Andam shot up. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be watching the test from a far away distance."

"Well, I was…" Nerk spoke softly. "But something happened."

LINE BREAK

Despite the pouring rain, the four dragons soared into the air. Nerk soon broke off and flew into an alley. Following, the dragons landed in the alley and Nerk pointed to a dumpster.

"Stay here." Kulde advised as he walked over to the dumpster. Nerk stood aside and Kulde lifted the lid up only to look away with a grim look. Walking back to Chen, Kulde put a clawed hand to her shoulder. Realizing what this meant, the tan dragon form faded away and Annie Chen fell to her knees, choking on her sobs.

However, Chen soon noticed that she was sitting on something. Lifting her leg up, Chen felt the fabric in her hands. Turning it over, Chen could see the blood-red symbol of the Huntsclan.

"It can't be…" Chen could only say. "I thought the Huntsclan…"

In the blink of an eye, Kulde snatched the mask out of her hands. "That little…the Huntsgirl has reverted back to her old ways. She will not get away with this…"

CUT TO BLACK; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Not far away from the scene of the slaying, after the end of the storm, Jake Long stood at the skate park beside his friend, Trixie. Both watched in awe as Rose, Jake's girlfriend, was currently on a skateboard and was doing all kinds of tricks on the ramp. As Rose suddenly did a flip and held herself upside down with only one hand, one would be shocked that only a couple of days ago, the girl had been seriously injured and nearly killed in battle.

"Yo, Trix!" Jake grinned. "Rose is amazing! This is only her first time on a skateboard!"

"Uh huh…" Trixie seemed disappointed at the lack of fun it was just watching someone skateboard. "Listen Jakie, is it possible that we'll get to have fun today?"

"Huh?' Jake turned, and suddenly noticed that Spud was not with them. "Yo, where's Spud?"

"Well, he's with Stacey on another ramp." Trixie said, and then she added: "You know, having fun…"

There was suddenly a girly scream as Cheerleader Stacey Wintergrin fell from atop a ramp and into a bush; the board she had been using fell beside her. Quickly sitting up, Stacey spat out a leaf and stood up as Spud rushed up to her.

"Are you okay, m'lady?" he asked, however, a disgusted Stacey picked up the board and shoved it into his chest.

"No! I am not okay!" Stacey exclaimed. "And don't call me that! I'm done!" And with that, the cheerleader stalked away.

Jake suddenly felt bad for his friend. Out of all the girls, he had fall for the biggest snob and drama queen of them all. However, Jake turned around as Rose dropped down. With a smile, Rose handed Jake the board.

"You were amazing Rose!" Jake praised her. Rose blushed slightly.

"Well, it was really fun." Rose replied. However, she was cut off as her cell-phone rang. Grumbling, Rose pulled it out of her pants pocket, opened it and put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Rose?" Jake could hear the sound of Rose's mother's voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the library." Rose lied. In fact, she said it so quickly that Jake was surprised that her mother fell for it. "Who am I with? No, I'm not with Jake! I'm with…umm…my new friend…Tiffany."

"Okay, honey…" Rose's mother finished. "Just be home for dinner."

As Rose snapped the phone shut, Rose sighed and put the phone back in her pocket. "I really hate lying to her like that…" Rose frowned.

"So, who's Tiffany?" Trixie asked.

"I have no idea…" Rose replied as she gave Jake a quick good-bye hug and walked off.

LINE BREAK

The next morning, everyone sat in Mrs. Jenkins' classroom as the teacher was currently writing math problems on the board. Since they weren't really supposed to be doing anything yet, everyone chatted. Shrugging, Jake sat up from his seat next to Trixie and a depressed looking Spud and walked over to where Rose was sitting. Rose looked up and smiled sweetly at him. Jake was about to sit by her, but the sound of sharp nails against the chalk board made everyone cringe.

"Mr. Long, please sit in your seat!" Mrs. Jenkins ordered. Mrs. Jenkins was generally a very nice lady, but all her kindness got in return was rowdiness and lack of work from her students. Although she didn't like it, this forced Mrs. Jenkins to become very strict.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jake immediately turned and walked over to his seat. Mrs. Jenkins smiled and was about to speak until Nigel Thrall suddenly walked into the room.

"Mrs. Jenkins…" Nigel said in his charming British accent.

"Aw, Nigel!" Mrs. Jenkins grinned as Nigel handed her a note. As the teacher read it, Nigel gave Jake, Trixie and Spud all a dirty look. Mrs. Jenkins nodded and looked up. "Very well, Nigel. You may go."

As Nigel exited the room, Mrs. Jenkins looked up and made eye contact with Rose. "Rose…" she said, "Principal Nosca wants to see you."

As she stood up, Rose silently thought about what the principal wanted from her. Despite these silent fears, Rose took the note and headed out the door.

LINE BREAK

Soon, Rose opened the door to the principal's office and stepped in. As soon as she saw the principal, she stopped in her tracks.

"Rose…" Principal Nosca said slowly. "Get your BUTT in here!" Principal Nosca was a young man of only about 32. He had long, straight red hair and also had a very muscular build. Despite no physical injury, the principal always carried around a smooth wooden cane, which he used to slam against the desks of students that were falling asleep in his presence. He also wore black sun glasses that inspired fear and wonder from the students. Despite these traits, the principal was kind to the students and almost always kept them entertained with his jokes and awesome tone of voice.

But what really caught Rose's attention was the presence of a woman she had never met. The woman had long black hair and had several wrinkles.

"Sit down." Principal Nosca ordered. Frightened, Rose obliged as the woman started to figit. "You can sit down too, Ms. Chen."

Nodding grimly, Chen pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Principal Nosca…" Rose tried to be polite. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Heck if I know…" Principal Nosca brushed the question off as he stood up and put a jacket on. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going cane shopping."

As soon as Principal Nosca closed the door, Chen suddenly roared with rage as she transformed into a tan dragon. Not expecting this, Rose was caught even more off guard as she the dragon grabbed her in the shoulder with clawed fingers and slammed her over the desk.

"You…" Chen was so angered that she couldn't even find the words to express her rage.

"What do you want?" Rose asked firmly. She was not afraid of this dragon, and she was proud to show this off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chen demanded as she reached away, yet still she kept Rose down on the desk. Rose's eyes widened as the dragon pulled up a Huntsclan mask.

"No, no…" Rose stuttered. "You don't understand! I'm not like that anymore! Listen, the American Dragon is my friend!" Despite her claims, her captor pushed down harder, pressing Rose even harder against the desk.

"LIAR!" Chen roared, and Rose's confidence suddenly vanished; the hunter was suddenly frightened. "You killed my son!" Rose could hear genuine pain in her captor's voice as she said this.

Despite her general sympathy for the person, Rose knew that she had to find a way out of this. As Chen kept on babbling, Rose turned her head and saw a delicate glass globe. Reaching and grabbing it, Rose held onto it and smashed it over Chen's head. With her attacker dazed, Rose took this opportunity to place her foot on Chen's stomach and kick her off. With a grunt, Chen fell over the chair and onto her back.

"I'm sorry!" Rose apologized. "But I didn't slay your son!"

Rose turned and was about to open up the window to climb out, but the enraged dragon rose and tried to attack. However, Rose sensed this and ducked, letting Chen smash through the window. Shaking her head, Rose turned and was about to use the door, but through the glass, she could see the figure of Principal Nosca.

Making up her mind, Rose turned and jumped out the window as the door opened and Nosca stepped in. The principal dropped his bags, which contained groceries and cane cleaning products, letting them fall out of the bag. "Who ruined my office?" he asked.

Outside, Rose slowly stood up and prepared to fight, but to her surprise her attacker was gone.

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Although it was strange, the sky soon rumbled with thunder. Annie Chen soared through the air and soon reached her home. She slammed the door open and stumbled in before walking over to her couch, reverted to her human form and collapsed.

Chen turned her head and her gaze fell upon a picture frame of a better time. It was her son's Middle School Graduation. Her son was clad in the red cap and gown and she had her arm over his shoulder. Both had big smiles on her faces.

As Chen pulled the picture up and held it up to herself, she couldn't help but let the tears roll down her face.

How could this have happened? Who would want her son dead? A heartless and evil hunter, that's who. In school, he had been fairly popular; he had a lot of friends and Chen thought her son would use his dragon powers for the good of the world.

Then her son entered High School. That was when everything changed. Her son was suddenly the object of much torment and harassing. That was when her son started to worship the American Dragon…The American Dragon was such a brilliant and powerful fighter. He was one of the few dragons to face the Dark Dragon and not only live, but defeat him. He led the group in which he and 4 other magical creatures were the only captured beings to escape with their lives after being captured for the Grand Equinox Hunt.

Chen believed that her son and the American Dragon could work together and be a great team, however, this never happened.

"Mom…" Amidst her sobbing, Chen looked up to see what appeared to be the living form of her son in the picture.

"Honey?" Chen tried to blink it off. This couldn't be happening.

"Mom, you must do something for me…" the image in the mourning dragon's mind went on. "The Huntsgirl is responsible for this; for the pain that has haunted you…"

"I know, baby…" the tears were flowing down Annie Chen's face like a waterfall.

"But there is one more thing…" the voice in her head which appeared to be in the frame continued. "The American Dragon is to blame…"

"I know, baby…" Chen repeated.

"You have to make them both pay…" the picture finished.

"I will my angel." Chen promised herself. "You know I will…"

LINE BREAK

Just moments later, the whole school was oblivious to what had happened. Spud soon rushed into the gym where Stacey, Lacey, Tracey and the other cheerleaders were practicing.

Spud stopped for a moment and tried to think of the best way he could approach this. After making up his mind, Spud started to walk up, but a hand blacked his way. Turning his head, Spud could see that the culprit was Nigel.

"Easy there, mate." Nigel warned. "You don't want to barge in when hot cheerleaders are practicing, do you?"

At their mention, the cheerleaders spread out and Stacey walked over to the two. "What's going on, Nigey?"

"Nigey?" Spud asked. "What ever happened to Spuddy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Nigel walked away from Spud and put his arm around Stacey. "All I do know is that Stacey and I are an item."

It was then that it suddenly dawned on Spud. "You're using a spell, aren't you?!" Spud accused. "It's some kind of 'Like a Nigel, Not a Spud-us'!"

"What are you talking about, freak?" Stacey asked with a mean expression on her face.

"Quite right…" Nigel said with an innocent smile. "Stacey, why don't you grace this room once more with your cheering talents?"

"'Kay!" Stacey nodded and walked off to join the other cheerleaders.

As soon as Stacey was out of his range, Nigel grinned maliciously and walked over to Spud, eventually circling his rival as he spoke: "Why not? I mean, you promised me Stacey for my help. I didn't get it, now did I?"

"But Stacey wanted me!" Spud argued, almost like a little child.

"Not any more." Nigel grinned. "All I needed to do was do something that would make Stacey stop wanting to be with you. So, I jinxed the board she was using."

"You could have hurt her!"

"That's why I magically put that bush there to break her fall, you muppet." Nigel lightly slapped himself in the forehead with his palm.

"But…that's just wrong." Spud tried to point out.

"Think of it as a little…payback." Nigel grinned.

LINE BREAK

At Draco Island, Fred Nerk was sitting at a desk trying to get a moments relaxation. However, this soon came to an end as the door opened and Annie Chen appeared. Chen slammed the door before walking up to Nerk.

"Whoa!" Nerk gasped. "You don't look so good!"

"You think?!" Chen slammed her fists onto the table, which made Nerk jump. "I haven't slept well nor have I gotten a moments peace after the Huntsgirl killed my son!"

"We are terribly sorry about that." Nerk apologized. "But, there is some good news…"

"What?" Chen looked up hopefully. "Did they catch her?"

"No…" Nerk admitted slowly. "But they have gone out to capture her."

With a roar, Chen spun around and transformed into a dragon before picking up and throwing Nerk's desk against the wall, making the yellow dragon jump even more.

"That isn't good enough!" Chen roared. "She must pay for what she did to me…uh, I mean, my son. I will have my revenge!"

"Ms. Chen…" Nerk tried to say. "The Dragon Council does not believe in revenge…"

"I don't care!" Chen turned around, trying to hide the tears that were forming. "I must act if the incompetent order doesn't show me progress."

"I'll do whatever you need me to, ma'am." Nerk stood up and bowed his head in respect. "Anything in your time of need…However, we are doing all that we can."

"Just get me what I want!" Chen spat.

"Well, what do you need?" Nerk asked.

"I want a group of magical creatures…" Chen turned.

"Who?" Nerk began his questions. "How many?"

"I don't care how many!" Chen answered. "All that is required is that they are acquainted with the American Dragon…."

LINE BREAK

As Jake entered his grandfather's shop after school, he was surprised to see Lao-Shi sitting with Rose, who was petting Fu Dog.

"Yo, Rose…" Jake asked as he walked over to his girlfriend. "What happened? You went to Principal Cosca's and then you didn't come back."

"I was attacked…" was all Rose said.

"What?"

"Jake, the Dragon Council has contacted me and told me that there is now a man hunt for Rose." Lao-Shi said.

"What did she do?"

"Nothing, kid." Fu got up and jumped off the couch. The dog proceeded to walk over to the floor where he picked up the mask. He then walked over to the couch, jumped up and dropped the mask. "You see, about two nights ago, a dragon was slain. The killer left this at the scene."

"That is why the Dragon Council thinks Rose is the one who did it…" Lao-Shi finished. "They wanted to come here, but I told them that Rose had fled the city."

"Boy did that work!" Fu grinned. "I don't think we'll be hearing from the Dragon Council for a while!"

"But what about the dragon that attacked me?" Rose asked.

"Don't worry, Rose." Lao-Shi hopped off the couch. "You can stay here until we are sure that the dragon that attacked you leaves the city as well."

"But my parents don't even want me to be with you." Rose explained.

"Yeah, that will be a problem." Fu sighed. "But don't worry; we'll contact the crazy dragon, get her out of the city and bingo-bango-bazingo, you'll be able to go home before your parents even know about this!"

LINE BREAK

A crowd of magical creatures were gathered at the Island of Draco. A dragon Chen watched from above beside Fred Nerk, who seemed to be very nervous.

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" Nerk asked.

"Of course I know…" Chen growled. "The Huntsgirl killed my son…and I'm going to make sure that she pays with her life."

The Australian Dragon once again tried to question Chen's plan, but she swooped down and landed on the grass in front of the creatures. Among the magical creatures stood: Brocomus, Silver, Bertha, Clooney, Reggie, Sarah, Kara and many others.

"Magical Creatures of the world!" Chen boomed. "Hear me when I tell you about the threat of the Huntsclan!"

"Are you crazy?" Brocomus asked. "They are all dead!"

"All but one!" Chen corrected. "Thanks to the traitorous American Dragon, the Huntsgirl is alive and at large! Now, the evil monster that is the essence of the Huntsclan has slain my only son! I ask you to help me! You all know what the Huntsgirl is capable of! All of you have suffered at her hand! Join me as I do the Magical World the greatest favor as I place her in the depths of Hell with the rest of the Huntsclan! Divided, we will all fall by her blade, but together…she can and will be defeated! Will you join me?"

All of the creatures turned to look at each other. For only the slightest moment, Chen became nervous. However, she regained her confidence as they all nodded and raised their fists in the air and shouted in unison.

"Good…" Chen smiled. "I know you may have mixed feelings about attacking the American Dragon…"

"Wait, what does this have to do with Jake?" Silver asked.

"He is a traitor!" Chen roared. "If he didn't disrupt the extinction of the Huntsclan, this monster would be dead! This evil being has corrupted his mind. Believe me when I say that the only way to save him is to destroy this girl."

"Perhaps she is right…" Clooney realized.

After her enlisted army had left, Chen flew back up to the roof where Nerk was. "Piece of cake…" Chen grinned.

"But what about the good this shiela has done?" Nerk asked. "Do you actually expect these creatures to betray Jake-a-roo?"

"It doesn't matter about them…" Chen turned. "All I need them for is my strength. Once this monster is gone, I could care less about how they feel about me duping them…"

"Yeah, whatever you say…" Nigel looked away. "I still don't like this idea."

The Australian Dragon was received with an angry dragon staring at him. As Nerk turned around in nervousness, Chen grabbed him by the throat with her claws.

"I don't care what you think…" Chen growled. "…Or what you don't like at that! It's time for this monster to pay for what she did to me. And no one is going to stop me…"

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

Spud watched from the bushed as Nigel and a cheerleading gear clad Stacey stood in the skate park. Nigel rushed down the ramp before hopping off his board and handing it to Stacey. Spud watched as Stacey came down; she was surprisingly good. Fuming, Spud burst out of the bush as Stacey and Nigel hugged.

"You little blister biter!" Spud raged.

"Ew!" Stacey exclaimed as Spud tackled Nigel. Not knowing what to do, Stacey watched as Nigel and Spud rolled around on the ground. Nigel grabbed Spud by the sides and pulled him onto his stomach before trying to bash his head against the pavement. However, Spud retaliated with an elbow to the gut. Nigel grunted as he shot up and Spud ran up and tackled him.

"You guys!" Stacey begged. "You need to stop!"

"Yeah, you little git!" Nigel tried to throw a punch. "Why don't you stop? You seem to be scaring the girl…"

"Now I know you're controlling Stacey!" Spud pointed at the wizard. "Stacey would never be frightened by something like this! In fact, I think she'd be entertained!"

"Yeah, whatever freak…" Nigel scoffed, only to have Spud tackle him to the ground. The two began to roll on top of each other.

Amidst the struggle, Nigel's glowing wand fell from his pocket. Spud noticed this and grabbed it. With a laugh, Spud snapped it in half as he stood.

"No! What did you do?" Nigel panicked.

Both boys turned as Stacey's eyes started to glow. However, as soon as it started, it stopped. Nigel bit his lip as Stacey groaned and held her head. As she looked up, Stacey suddenly looked furious.

"Were you controlling me?" Stacey asked, despite the fact that she felt stupid asking such a ridiculous question. Still, she was angry and she stomped up to the nervous wizard.

"Well…" Nigel started to say, but was only cut off with the cheerleader's fist smashing into the side of his face. Grunting Nigel fell back and hit the ground with a thud. Spud looked down with shock as Nigel let out a groan before his head rolled to the side.

"Whoa!" was all Spud could say as he watched Stacey stalk way.

LINE BREAK

That night, Rose lied on the couch. Rose groaned as she rolled over in an attempt to get more comfortable. However, this did not work and Rose got up. After walking around the shop in search of Jake, Rose walked out of the shop.

As she stood outside, Rose suddenly felt a chill. Rose prepared to go back inside the shop when she suddenly heard a chanting in a nearby alley. Interested, Rose walked around and walked into the alley only to see a group of magical creatures.

Rose turned around only to come face to face with Chen. "Hello, Huntsgirl." She sneered. "Stick around for a while."

Before Rose could do anything, Chen grabbed her and threw her back into the alley. Rose grunted as she rolled into the crowd. As she stood up, she saw a few familiar faces, such as Silver and other prisoners from the Grand Equinox Hunt. She could hear Chen laugh as the dragon powered down and walked over to her.

"Where's Jake?" Rose asked.

"Why?" Clooney asked. "So you can slay him?"

"What?"

"Listen to the leprechaun, Huntsgirl…" Rose could hear Chen taunting her. Rose turned just as the dragon form of Chen slammed into her. Rose hit the ground hard and the breath was knocked out of her.

"Where's Jake?" Rose repeated.

"Don't worry." Silver replied. "We would never hurt him. He's safe."

"Just don't hurt him…" Rose turned her head, most likely not hearing Silver's words. "You can do what you want with me, just don't hurt him."

"Such a noble hunter…" Chen raised her claws. However, before Chen could do anything, she was blasted away by a blast of fire. Looking up, Rose could see the dragon forms of Lao-Shi and Jake, along with Susan and her mother.

"We told you we would never let any harm come to him…" Silver smiled as Chen pushed herself up.

"You traitor!" Chen roared.

"And I think you showed your true colors…" Silver turned to the enraged dragon. "You told us that the Huntsgirl was dangerous. I see no proof of that."

"Let's face it." Brocomus frowned. "You lied to us."

"She killed my son!" saliva was now dripping from Chen's mouth. "I will make her pay!"

"Not on our watch…" Rose's mother picked up a rock and threw it. The rock hit Chen in the face, and the dragon toppled over. Chen growled as she rose.

"Yes, I tricked you…" she spat. "I tricked you all. I will have my revenge."

"Revenge will only cause more harm than good!" Lao-Shi shouted. "At what cost will you have it, at the lives of countless innocents?!"

"Yes…" Chen looked down before looking up with hatred-filled eyes that were staring right into Lao-Shi's skull. "No one will be safe from me…Not until my son is avenged!"

"Then you are the monster!" Lao-Shi raged.

However, Chen ignored this claim. Eyes filled with hatred, Chen held out a claw and blew out a fireball.

"Now you know that messing with dragons will only get you burned, Huntsgirl!" Chen screamed with rage as she chucked it at the helpless girl.

However, Rose thought quickly and was able to duck. The fireball bounced off the ground and came to a rest before the flames died.

"NO!" Chen screamed with disbelief. In her shock, she did not see the enraged magical creatures approaching her.

"It looks like you've failed in your quest." Rose stood up as the creatures gathered in a circle around the now deranged dragon and began to pull her down so that none of the heroes could see her.

"This isn't the end!" Chen vowed. "I will get you and your traitor pet dragon even if I have to use those closest to you! You have not seen the last of me!"

With the vow completed, Chen disappeared completely into the mob. Soon, all that could be heard was grunts of pain. As Rose turned to face the others, she could hear Chen shout: "No! My arm doesn't bend that way!"

LINE BREAK

Back at the shop, Rose quickly embraced her mother. However, they soon separated and her mother had a stern look on her face.

"I thought that crazy dragon was going to destroy you!" Rose's mother said firmly.

"But she didn't…" Rose tried to defend herself.

"And you lied to me…" she added sternly.

"Oh…" Rose tried to avoid what was probably coming next, but she knew it would come sooner or later. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"You bet you are!" Rose's mother replied. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Rose…you're grounded."

"You're grounded too, Jacob." Susan scorned.

"Yo, moms!" Jake protested. "What did I do?"

"You knew that Rose wasn't allowed to see you, but you did it anyway…" Susan replied. "Two weeks…"

Both Rose and Jake turned to each other and hunched over in defeat, both letting out in unison: "Aw, man!"

LINE BREAK

After a while of trying to find Stacey, Spud finally found her sitting on the bleachers in the school gym. Spud climbed up and sat by her. Her head was in her hands and she looked uncharacteristically sad.

"Hey…" he said.

"Hey…" she replied.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that what you did was pretty awesome…" Spud said.

"Thanks…"

"Listen…" Spud tried to blurt it out. "I'm free after school. Would you like to go get some ice cream?"

"Are you really asking me to go get ice cream with you?" Stacey looked up with an also uncharacteristically sincere grin.

"Well, yeah…"

"Okay…" Stacey nodded and grabbed hold of Spud's hand with hers.

BLACKOUT; END OF EPISODE

Chapter/Episode 5: Zombie High

Everyone at Millard Fillmore High School knew that early in the mornings of Monday not to be in the way of the school Football players. Well, unless you were a freshman…It was because of this, that when Freshman Jake Long entered the school with a down look on his face, he was surprised to see all of the students cowering at the sides, each pressed against their own lockers.

"Yo…" Jake was about to ask, but he was pushed away as Football players Tyler Bane, Brad Morton, Josh, Davis, Bobby Basco and Ben Patrick entered. Jake grunted as he grabbed his now soar shoulders. "Yo, that ain't cool!"

"Did you just talk to me?" Bane turned around. "Nobody outside the football team even thinks about asking me anything unless they want to go to the hospital on Life Support!" Tyler bane then grabbed onto Jake by his now throbbing shoulders and shoved him against a locker. Recovering quickly, Jake scowled as he watched the laughing jocks walk away.

"Oh my goodness, please tell me that you're okay!" Jake turned as he heard a female voice that he was not familiar with. Beside him stood a girl with wavy red hair; she was wearing a purple shirt and was also wearing black leather pants.

"I'm fine…" Jake thanked her. "Um, I don't think I've ever met you before…"

"That's because I'm a year ahead of you." The girl smiled as she held out her hand. "My name is Holly Jennings. You know, those jocks are such jerks."

"Aren't they?" Jake said before holding out his hand. "Anyway, my name is…"

"You're Jake Long…" Holly smiled.

"Yo, how do you know who I am?"

"Listen Jake…" Holly got closer and whispered into his ear. "Is it okay if we talk someplace private?"

LINE BREAK

Holly opened up a closet door and shoved Jake in. Before Jake could even blink, Holly quickly jumped in and closed the door before grabbing a wooden chair and blocking the knob.

"What are you doing?" Jake tried to ask, but soon a light purple dragon took the place of Holly.

"Everyone in the magical community knows what the American Dragon has done…" Holly continued. "Please, Jake…I need your help. My older brother Teddy, or T.J. as I call him, has been missing for about a month. I think he may be in danger. You are a very powerful dragon…And with the Huntsgirl on your side…"

"Yo, say no more!" Jake closed his eyes in ease and put a confident and cocky grin on his face. "No need to fear, the Am Drag will help you…This dragon is here for you."

Holly smiled before she powered down. Jake was suddenly caught off guard as Holly gave him a strong hug. "Thanks, Jake…" Holly thanked him.

LINE BREAK

In the school gym, there was a window on top of the roof, allowing sun to shine through the room. However, this must have been a bad idea as a tan dragon slammed through it and landed softly on the ground.

Chuckling evilly, Annie Chen pulled out at vile of some liquid before walking over to a wooden crate of water. Annie Chen unscrewed the vile and poured the liquid into it. As the water formed into a reddish-green color, Chen laughed even harder.

"No more Misses Nice Dragon…"

BLACKOUT; THEME SONG PLAYS

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

At lunch, Rose sighed as she sat alone at the table; the only company she had was Trixie and Spud, who were constantly bickering about something. "No!" Trixie exclaimed. "I'm tired of recording Mr. Piggy's Play House for you!"

"But, Trix…"

"Hey, guys!" Rose suddenly had an idea. "Why don't you be quiet? I think that would be a good idea."

"Whoa, someone's in a bad mood…" Trixie said, however, she still continued to talk to Spud. Annoyed, Rose clenched her teeth and lowered her head into her hands.

"Yo, home girl…" Rose suddenly lifted her head as Trixie's voice called to her. Turning around, Rose could see Jake standing behind her. Holly was standing right behind him.

"Jake!" Rose cried happily as she jumped up and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Yo, Rose…" Jake was happy, but he still pulled her arms off of him. "I'm glad to see you too, but we just saw each other not too long ago."

"I know…" Rose looked down. "But here, it isn't a huge deal if we spend time together. My parents don't know who I see at school; and what they don't know won't get me put under house arrest."

"Glad to hear that!" Holly chimed in. "Now, you two can get caught up later. Jake, just tell her what my problem is!"

"Oh, I already know what her problem is…" Rose said under her breath, but she just looked up innocently and smiled as she felt Holly's glare upon her. "Well, what is your problem?"

"Someone has my brother!" Holly smiled.

"And what makes you think we can help you?" Rose asked. "I mean, don't you think that calling the cops would be a better option?"

"She knows I'm a dragon, Rose." Jake sighed. "And she knows that you're the Huntsgirl. Basically, she knows about us."

"But how?" Trixie seemed to be getting in on the conversation. Spud was following closely behind her.

"Because I'm a dragon!" Holly smiled. Trixie frowned before walking over to Jake.

"Um, Jakie…" Trixie pulled Jake away from the others. "Don't you think that home girl's attitude is a little suspicious?"

"Nah!" Jake shook this off. "I think this girl is sincere."

LINE BREAK

The doors to the gym slammed open as the Football players stormed inside. Tyler Bane spread far out from the others as he dropped his bag on the ground and pulled out his gear. As Bane pulled out his helmet, Brad came up to him.

"Hey, do you mind if I borrow that?" Brad tried to ask. "I uh…left mine at home. So, can I?"

"No." Bane replied firmly. However, Brad still insisted and tried to grab the helmet. Bane angrily grabbed onto Brad and pushed him across the room where the idiot jock slammed into the crate.

All the other jocks laughed as Brad gurgled as the water hit him and then continued to soak the floor. It wasn't until the jocks noticed that the water looked gross, did they worry about the fact that it was touching their feet.

"Ew! What is this?" Basco asked, jumping up until he smacked into Davis and they both fell into the water on their backs. Interested, Bane looked down as the green water made contact with his feet, causing a sizzling and some steam to come from it. Looking around, Bane could see that the others were terrified.

"Sissies…" Bane scoffed as he lifted his foot up and slid his finger across his shoe. Bringing his finger up, Bane could see the green stuff harden into a solid before it quickly hardened onto his skin. Okay, now he was afraid.

"What the…?" Bane tried to shake it off, however this only caused the green solid to rise, almost as if it were on hind legs. Looking down in shock, Bane struggled not to scream from the terror and the pain as the green solid seemed to _jump _into his skin and disappear. The level of his terror soon died down and Tyler Bane seemed to calm down a little bit. Moments later, his skin slowly started to turn green and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a groan.

Turning to see his fellow jocks, they all had green skin, dead eyes and they were currently groaning. Finally, Bane turned to see a zombie Brad stand up; he had all the same traits and he groaned as well. Although he wasn't himself, Tyler Bane let out a wide and evil grin. A supernatural force had taken over his body…and he loved it.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Currently, Jake, Rose, Trixie, Spud and Holly were in a school closet where Holly had whipped some kind of map out of her backpack and put it on an upside down pale as if it were a table.

"There…" Holly pointed to a location. "That's where I think they're holding him."

"You think?!" Rose retorted. "I'm sorry, but I just can't help you! My parents will kill me if they find out that I'm even talking to Jake—let alone helping him!" After a beat, she spoke again: "Are you sure you can't call the cops?"

"I'm sure…" Holly replied. Before she could go on, there was a loud booming noise, almost as if it were an explosion. "What was that?!" Jake was ahead of her; transforming into a red dragon, he quietly approached the door and opened it ajar.

Suddenly, Jake was absolutely shocked to see the football players groaning and hunched over as they slowly inched across the hall. Jake's eyes widened as he shut the door, having heard Stacey's terrified scream as she was flung across by the zombie jocks. This turned out to be a good idea, as Stacey slammed across the door. The door came off its hinges and the unconscious cheerleader was on top of the door.

"Stacey?" Spud was absolutely horrified.

In all the commotion, no one really noticed as a red and a purple dragon flew out of the closet and began attacking the zombies. Back in the closet, Trixie and Spud were forced to back up against three zombies had entered.

"Yo, where's Rose?" Spud asked.

"She ran off!" Trixie reported. "Quite the brave warrior, huh?!"

However, the two teens were brought out of their negative feelings for the girl as the zombies got closer, one reaching to grab Spud's neck. However, in a blast of green, the zombie let out a monstrous groaning howl of agony as its arm was blasted off and hit the ground. Trixie and Spud were surprised, yet relieved, to see a Huntsclan uniform and mask clad Rose landing right in front of them. Rose then used her staff once more to blast all three zombies with her staff. All three were slammed against the wall; they then hit the ground with a thud. Turning to them, Rose pulled off her mask.

"Thought I left you guys hanging, didn't you?" she said with a rather smug smirk.

"No, we're always this damp!" Trixie and Spud retorted in unison.

"Well, okay then…You're welcome." Rose turned and pulled her mask back on before sprinting out of the room. As Rose jumped into the air with a battle cry, those still cowering against the lockers stared in awe at the sight.

"Who is that?" Mrs. Jenkins asked as Rose landed and knocked two zombies off of their feet by swinging her staff against their polluted feet.

"Oh sure, they recognize her, but not us…" Holly pouted, making Jake smile before he blew a fire blast at the zombies. Rose landed in front of them.

"You go and think about the rescue!" Rose offered. "I can take it from here!"

Before the dragons could disagree with this, Rose let out a cry as she charged and jumped, doing a flip, as she disappeared into the circle of zombies.

"No, Rose!" Jake tried to join in, but Holly grabbed his scaly arm. "What are you doing, Holly?"

"Let her handle this!" Holly begged. "She can take them, but my brother…Please!"

With a groan, Jake complied as he and Holly flew off back into the closet where they reverted back into their human forms.

Back in the zombie pit, Rose slammed the blade of her staff into the tiles of the floor before using it to swing herself so that she ended up kicking all of the zombies around her. However, Bane got irritated and threw a hand at her; Rose dodged, but her staff ended up being snapped into two.

"Oh, so that's the way you want to play it, huh?" Rose grinned as she held her fists up. Bane growled as he threw himself at the hunter, but Rose managed to land two blows to the football team captain's face before flipping backwards onto her hands and kicking him right in the jaw.

Bane was thrown onto his back with a grunt. Rose put a cocky grin on her face, but grunted as zombie Brad grabbed her by her braid. Despite her struggling, Bane grinned as he got up to see Rose lying on the ground, pinned down by the arms by Brad and Basco. Bane chuckled in a demonic and freak way that wasn't his as he crouched down and pulled off her mask.

"Hello Rose…" Bane's voice cracked as he spoke. Snapping his green and gross fingers, a zombie version of Davis slowly crept up and put his gross and contaminated hand over Rose's mouth, cutting off her grunts as she tried to fight for her freedom. "You are one of us…"

These words echoing through her mind, Rose was suddenly reminded of the Huntsman and how he had taken her away and nearly ruined her life. Focusing her energy, Rose forced the lower half of her body up, where the tip of her boots made contact with Brad and Basco's faces. Both were thrown to the ground as Rose got up. Turning to his opponent with dead eyes, Davis grunted as Rose slammed her foot into him, slamming the zombie into a locker. Rose turned to finish off Bane, but he was gone.

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Jake and Holly burst through the doors of Canal Street Electronics. Both exhausted, they both bent over, putting their hands on their knees and tried to catch their breaths. Jake was the first one to recover.

"Gramps, we've got some serious problems!"

"I'm sorry…" a falsely sweet voice hissed. Jake reacted with horror, bumping into Holly on accident as Annie Chen appeared out of the darkness. "But I'm afraid that your grandfather is no longer here…"

"What did you do to my grandpa?!" Jake raged as he transformed into a red dragon.

"Down boy…" Chen grinned. "I didn't do anything to your _grandpa_. He's a lucky one too…Not home at the right time."

"Well, Rose isn't here either!"

"You think she's my target at this moment?!" Chen laughed. "Oh no…I promised that I would get to her through those that she holds dearest to her. But then again, she's already out of the picture…"

"WHERE'S ROSE?!" Jake flew at Chen and slammed her against the wall. "If she's hurt in any way…"

"You are so naïve…" Chen grinned. "I've gotten my revenge on her…The only person now to get revenge on would be you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know these zombies?" Chen's smile widened. "A funny thing it is…All you need is a little potion and all beings that come across it become infected."

"What are they?" Jake could hear Holly ask from behind.

"Staph zombies…" Chen relished in the look of fear in Jake's eyes. "Short for Staphylococcus zombies…Anyone who comes in contact with them…Oh, I'm sorry American Dragon; your beloved hunter fought them, didn't she?"

LINE BREAK

Rose was currently sitting in her room looking at her math book. Rose sighed; it's not like she could do anything else! She was still grounded after her encounter with Chen, and her father had applied a Terrible Teen Security System in her room. Sighing, Rose returned her attention to her math book, only to jump up as her skin began to itch. Groaning, Rose began to scratch mercilessly as her mother entered with a pile of laundry. Her mother dropped the pile on the ground and began to sort the items.

_You have to tell her!_ One part of Rose's mind shot out; perhaps it was her good side. _No, you'll only get in more trouble!_ Bad side…

Rose's mother continued to fold Rose's clothing and put them in her daughter's drawer. However, she stopped as she held up a particular item.

"Honey…" her mother asked. "What do you want me to do with your old school uniform?" Rose's mother turned for an answer only to gasp in shock as Rose grunted; greenness spreading through her skin.

"Rose?"

As her daughter slowly brought her head up, her mother almost screamed in terror as she saw that her daughter's eyes were dead, empty and blood-shot. Roaring, Rose hopped off of her bed and charged at her screaming mother, just as her father came whistling down the hall. He stopped at the horrific sight.

"Rose?!" he demanded. "What in god's name are you doing?"

Slime now dripping from her mouth, Rose slowly lifted her up, turned and charged at her father…

LINE BREAK

Jake shut his eyes and tried to block out the sound of Annie Chen's maniacal laughter. Although one part of his mind was screaming "Destroy her!" Jake refrained himself. He turned to Holly.

"Holly…" Jake struggled not to let the hurt appear in his voice. "Go into the back room and find something…anything to tie her up with. Her plotting ends today."

"Yes sir!" Holly replied, comically putting her hand to her forehead and saluting him. After the other dragon had disappeared into the back, Jake took his claws off of Chen and backed off.

"You think you've won?!" Chen growled. "Well, you haven't! You cannot bring an end to my attempts for justice!"

With an enraged roar, Chen transformed into a dragon and tried to attack Jake, but before she could even make an inch, an explosion blasted the wall she was against. With a yelp, Chen flew across the room and slammed against the across wall with a grunt before her unmoving form landed onto the floor. Turning, Jake could see his grandfather, Fu Dog, Trixie and Spud.

"Gramps!" Jake cried happily. "You're here; you made it!"

"Of course we are, kid." Fu replied.

"Trixie and Spud told us what happened." Lao-Shi finished as he walked in.

"And don't worry about the wall…" Fu added. "It's taken worse. We'll fix it."

Jake turned to look at the form of Chen on the ground and smiled lightly. Maybe they would actually win today. Jake started to walk over to his grandfather, but stopped as he heard a crash and a scream coming from Holly.

Quickly, Jake arrived at the doorway to the back room only to gasp as he saw two pairs of zombie hands through the wooden floor holding onto Holly's ankles.

"Jake, help me!" Holly begged as the grip made her trip. Landing on her stomach, Holly screamed as she was pulled into the hole. "JAAAAAKKKE!" Holly formed her purple dragon claws, but it only resulted in scratching the floor. In the blink of an eye, the girl disappeared into the hole.

Jake stared in utter shock and horror. First Rose and now Holly…Jake was completely alone…

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

Jake was currently sitting at the counter with Lao-Shi and Fu Dog, while Trixie and Spud were sitting by the couch guarding the now captive Chen, who had her wings and wrists bound together with rope and her snout also tied shut. Fu Dog was currently stirring something while Lao-Shi was looking at a book.

"Staph zombies…" the elder dragon read. "The book says that they are extremely rare. The last known outbreak of this was over a hundred years ago. There is not much other information than that." He set the book down. "Fu Dog, any luck at finding a cure?"

"Nah…" was all Fu said. "I'm sorry kid. It looks like there is only one way to stop them. You're going to have to destroy them all."

"Say what?!" Jake asked, repulsed. "But G, what about Rose and Holly…? Holly was supposed to find her brother…and I could never…no, not Rose!"

"I understand how you feel, young dragon." Lao-Shi said. "But while you couldn't bring yourself to destroy your friends, could you leave them to a fate worse than death? If there is no cure, give them the benefit of the doubt and save her from the rest of her life as a Staph zombie. Rose knows the risks…she made that clear on the night of the Homecoming dance."

"Yo, guys!" Spud spoke up. "I think we have an idea!"

"Like what?" Jake perked up. "I'll do anything."

"Well, staph zombies are nothing more than people with staph that turn into zombies, right?" Spud asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, how do they treat it?" Trixie asked.

"Antibiotics…" Jake said.

"How about an acid bath?" Spud put it.

"Spudinski…" Fu started. "That has got to be…so stupid that it just might work!"

"Good!" Jake exclaimed as he transformed into a dragon. "You make the acid, Fu!" I'm going to go find Rose and Holly!" However, before Jake could go, Lao-Shi tapped him. "What now?"

"Jake, in case it doesn't work…" Lao-Shi said grimly as he reached into the counter and pulled out a box. The elder dragon opened it to reveal a Huntsclan staff. "You'll need this. It will destroy all of the zombies."

Jake nodded sadly as he grabbed it. Jake then approached the bound dragon that was lying on the couch. Chen had come to sometime during the conversation. Taking the blade and pointing it at her throat, Jake demanded: "Where are they?"

LINE BREAK

The infected zombies were all gathered inside a warehouse where they were all circled around Bane, Rose (who after attacking her parents, had grabbed her Huntsclan uniform and joined the zombies) and Holly.

"Troops…" Bane croaked slowly. "These are our new members: the Huntsgirl and Holly. Welcome to the group…"

Bane stood back and slowly limped over to the zombies. As he reached his now second in command, Ben, he spoke.

"Now what do we do?"

"Patience, Patrick…" Bane smiled. "There is a reason we have Huntsgirl in our infected team…Soon, with her skills, all living souls will be infected zombies!"

"Oh really?" A cocky voice came.

"Dragon…" the now zombie Rose growled.

All the infected slowly turned to face the American Dragon, who was standing in the doorway. "Get him!" Bane demanded; Ben Patrick immediately jumped into action, only to be blasted with a green energy beam. Patrick dropped to the ground like a rock.

"Blast!" Bane cursed, turning to Josh. "You're in his position now!"

Grinning, Josh slowly tried to charge at Jake, but once again was destroyed with a blast. Jake then cockily flew up to a higher level. Both growling, Holly and Rose decided to attack next. Holly transformed into a purple dragon and Rose jumped up to the level with amazing agility.

"Come and get me, zombie dudes!" Jake welcomed.

"It's on…" Holly told herself.

"Have it your way, you freak!" Rose spat and both dragon and hunter charged at Jake.

LINE BREAK

Back at the shop, Fu Dog was still stirring the potion. The shar-pei was being very careful not to get the acid he was using onto his fur. However, he was being pressured by Lao-Shi, who was currently pacing.

"Is it ready, Fu Dog?" the elder dragon asked.

"I'm only a dog!" Fu retorted. "Give me some time or it may not have the desired effect!"

"Okay…" Lao-Shi softened up, but then became strict again. "But try your best to hurry! We may already be too late and Jake may be one of them!"

Fu suddenly stopped stirring and looked up. "Aw fudge, you may be right! Hey, Trix and Spudinski! Come here and tell me if you think that this might be ready."

"But we don't know anything about potions!" Spud whined.

"Well, that's too bad!" Fu shot back. "You two are the only people in this room I could ask your opinion on…"

"What about Gramps?" Spud asked.

"Are you kidding?" Lao-Shi asked. "I don't know anything on potions either."

"Come on, Spudinski!" Trixie grabbed Spud by the wrist and they walked over to Fu's cauldron. Looking up, Chen could see that her threat was gone. Grinning, Chen opened her mouth as wide as the rope would allow her, which was enough to blow a fireball onto her bonds. As soon as the ropes binding her wrists were reduced to nothing, Chen sat up and pulled off the rope around her snout. Chen then easily spread her wings, making the ropes around them to snap.

Trixie and Spud turned around only to gasp in horror as they witnessed their prisoner freeing herself.

"Spudinski, I thought you told me that you knew how to tie knots!" Trixie shot.

"I do!" Spud defended himself. "Mr. Piggy taught me how!"

"Oh…" Trixie knew now that they were in trouble. "Well, no wonder she escaped…"

"Oh, you children certainly are amusing!" Chen grinned evilly as she spun her tail at the two. The tail slammed into Trixie, who was sent flying into Spud. As they hit each other, both fell on to their rumps.

"What's going on?" Lao-Shi turned around at the sound of the ruckus only to gasp as Chen's tail smashed into him. With a cry, Lao-Shi hit the counter. The grinning Chen then turned him over and smashed his head against the counter. Lao-Shi slowly slid to the floor with a groan.

As Fu looked up from his potion, Chen was ready to claim her next target. "Here, pooch…" Chen purred. Thinking quickly, Fu pulled out his brewing spoon and flicked some acid, which hit Chen right in the face. With a howl, Chen lifted up off of her feet and flew off.

"Fu Dog…" Lao-Shi's weal plea came. "Follow her! She'll lead you to Jake!"

LINE BREAK

With each attack Holly and Rose dealt, Jake struggled not to touch them. It really looked like Jake was just trying to dodge them. Holly must have thought so as well.

"Fight back you coward!" Holly demanded as she flew above him and tried to attack him from behind. Jake knew that there was no way he could do this…not with both of them on one side of him. Things only seemed to get worse as Chen smashed through the roof. For a moment, Jake contemplated giving up.

However, soon a miracle came. Seconds after Chen's arrival, Fu rushed in through the door with the cauldron. With a grin, Jake swooped up, making both Rose and Holly slam into each other.

"Fu, bring it right here!" Jake pointed right below him to one side.

"No!" Bane boomed. "Stop the dog!"

As Jake spotted Fu arriving at the side where he wanted them, Jake lowered himself and pointed the staff at Holly.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Holly tormented him as she flew up. It was then that Jake fired a length of chains at the purple dragons, just like Rose had done to him during their final battle with the Huntsclan. The chains wrapped around Holly's torso, pinning her arms to her sides and making the now bound dragon plummet to the ground below. Jake looked over to see Holly land directly into the cauldron, with a splash that sent drops flying out, hitting the zombies that were trying to attack Fu.

With one down and only one to go, Jake landed, but Rose leaped at him. Thinking quickly, Jake fired a net out of the staff. As it hit her, Rose was thrown onto the ground, now trapped underneath the net. Walking over to the girl he loved, Jake could actually see a pleading look deep in her eyes.

"I'm not going to end you…" Jake said. Suddenly, an enraged Chen grabbed Jake from behind and threw him to the ground before pressing her foot down on his head.

"This is how my son died, you…" she started to say, but she was cut off as a length of chains wrapped around her wings. With a yell, Chen was thrown to the side where the screeching dragon fell over the rail and into the mob of infected zombies.

Looking up, Jake expected to see his grandfather, but was instead surprised to see Bane. The monstrous jock tossed the staff away.

"Must I do everything myself…" he croaked.

"No!" Jake confidently got up and lifted himself off the ground. "Just sit back, relax and leave your defeat to me."

Bane roared and threw an attack at Jake, but Jake dodged it. Jake suddenly decided a new approach.

"Tyler, listen to me!" Jake begged. "Let me help you! We have a cure! You don't want to spend the rest of your life like this, do you?"

"You have no idea!" Bane croaked gleefully. "I have all the power!"

However, Jake could suddenly see another form behind the demented and diseased football player. Jake was shocked to see that it was Rose, who threw herself into Bane. Both zombies struggled for power, but Rose dominated him. The zombie Rose pushed both herself and Bane over the rail. Jake could hear the zombie inside of Bane scream as it was destroyed with a splash.

Jake looked over the side of the rail as the weight of three people in the cauldron made it tip over. The bright red skinned forms of Rose, Bane and the still chained Holly fell out and all three howled in agony as their backs collided with the floor.

"Way to go kid!" Jake could hear Fu congratulate him.

LINE BREAK

With all of the zombies either destroyed or cleansed, Jake, Fu, Lao-Shi, Trixie and Spud were now all in the shop.

"Excellent job, Jakie!" Trixie praised her friend as Lao-Shi passed each of them a cup of tea. "Now, how many did you have to destroy?"

"Not very many…" Jake said in a relieved tone.

"I'm just glad this is all over…" Spud replied.

"Yeah, but I can't help but think that there is something we may have forgotten." Fu added.

"Like what?" Jake asked.

LINE BREAK

Back at Millard Fillmore High School, Principal Nosca was entering his office. As soon as he opened the door, he was surprised to see Brad, still a zombie.

"Mr. Morton, what are you doing in my office?"

Brad responded only with a groan.

"Mr. Morton, if you don't get out of my office RIGHT NOW, I will be forced to give you detention." Nosca started to say calmly.

Brad responded with yet only another groan.

"Alright, that's it!" Nosca reached over and grabbed one of his canes. "PUT YOU HEAD ON THE WALL!!!!"

A little confused, the Brad zombie shrugged its shoulders and slowly slid to the wall and placed his head on the wall.

"Wow!" Nosca happily said. "It's like I have my own zombie!"

LINE BREAK

Back at the shop, Jake only muttered a couple of words.

"Oh…my…god…"

"What are we going to do, Jakie?" Trixie asked.

She was responded with a familiar call and a red dragon appearing. "It's dragon time…"

Episode/Chapter 6: Huldra Horses

A day or so after the zombie incident, Jake, Trixie and Spud were sitting in Mrs. Jenkins' math class as Mrs. Jenkins was scribbling a problem onto the chalkboard. Jake and his friends didn't seem to be paying attention to this, as the three were currently flicking a paper football to each other. They were suddenly brought back to the sound of nails screeching against the board. With a yelp, all three looked up at their annoyed teacher.

"Mr. Long, perhaps you would like to tell us the answer to the question?"

"Um, sure!" Jake smiled cockily as he turned to look at the board. However, he didn't count on the fact that there were more than five math problems on the board. "Yo, which one again…?"

"Exactly…" Mrs. Jenkins turned and circled the question. "The answer that Mr. Long here was too occupied to pay attention to and answer is 5. The square root of 25 is 5…Now, you should all know this; you should have known this your 7th or 8th grade year. Mr. Long…"

"Yes, Mrs. Jenkins?" Jake looked back up from his paper.

"I will be seeing you in detention after school." Mrs. Jenkins then turned and scribbled another square root one on the board.

"Yo…" Trixie spoke. "Is it just me or is Mrs. Jenkins getting more and more mean?"

"Mrs. Carter…" Mrs. Jenkins' voice came. "Can you tell me the square root of 3,546,098?"

"Well, um…" Trixie started to pull off her best act, but she was saved as the door to the classroom opened and Principal Nosca strode in. He stopped in front of Mrs. Jenkins, much to her annoyance.

"Okay, you little twits…" Nosca pulled a bunch of papers out of his coat pockets and proceeded to distribute one to each desk.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Jenkins demanded to know.

"Well, as we all know…" Nosca finished passing the papers out and took his place in the center of the room once more. "The annual weekend field trip is this weekend. The school will be allowing one class to go to a remote wooded area for the weekend to camp, make smores and other stuff. I am proud to announce that this class has been the one chosen. So, get those permission slips signed…they need to be in by tomorrow." After speaking, Principal Nosca turned and prepared to walk out.

"Wait…" Mrs. Jenkins called out, making Nosca turn. "Did you give Jake Long one?"

"Yeah…Why?"

"He doesn't pay attention in my class." Mrs. Jenkins crossed her arms strictly. "I don't want him to go. In fact, I want him in school on both Saturday and Sunday doing math with me all day."

"SAY WHAT?!" Jake called out.

"You hear me!" Jenkins shot back as Nosca slowly approached her.

"Listen, Tammy…" he whispered into her ear. "I know you're taking your anger at me out him. But, there was just no way that our relationship could have gone on. First of all, I already have a girlfriend."

"You lie…" Jenkins scowled. "It doesn't matter anyway. He's not going."

Aw man!" Jake sighed.

CUT TO BLACK; THEME SONG PLAYS

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

After detention, Jake found himself running to the skate park. Fortunately, Trixie and Spud were still there; unfortunately, they were just leaving.

"Aw man!" Jake frowned. "Mrs. Jenkins has turned into such a mean-spirited teacher! Why does she have it out for me?"

"Oh Jakie…" Trixie put her arm around his shoulder and all three of them started to walk down the sidewalk. "I'm sure that this trip won't be that much fun. Remember that camping trip we had with you pops only around a year ago? You were miserable at first!"

"Yeah, but then Papa Long saved his cub…" Spud added.

"Jakie, I think you'll have more fun here." Trixie tried to assure him, just as they passed a house.

"Hey, isn't this where Brad lives?" Spud asked randomly.

"You, Spud—Wait!" Jake started, but stopped. "You're right! This is Brad's house! Tail of the dragon…"

The red tail suddenly appeared in a blue flash from Jake's rear and Jake lifted himself up to the window. Trixie frowned as Jake opened it. Looking for only a moment, Jake could see Brad's permission slip lying on the table.

"Arm of the dragon…" In another flash of blue, a red arm and claw appeared. After struggling to reach it for a moment, Jake snagged the piece of parchment and slipped out the window, just as Brad entered with a grin followed by his parents.

"I just need you to sign this…" Brad looked up, only to panic as he saw that the paper was not there. Throwing himself over the table, Bead looked high and low, throwing a bunch of other things onto the floor. Realizing that he would never find it, Brad looked up and said: "Aw man!"

Snickering, Jake reverted completely back to human form and put the paper onto the cement.

"Jakie that was not only a bad idea, but it was also downright wrong!" Trixie scorned.

"Do either of you have a pencil?" Jake asked, completely ignoring his friend.

"Jakie, are you even listening t--?" Trixie started, but she was cut off as Spud handed Jake a pencil. "Here ya go, buddy!" he said cheerfully.

LINE BREAK

That Saturday, Jake, Spud, Trixie, Kyle Wilkins, Stacey, Lacey, Tracey, Joshua, Frederick and Trisha were all lined up in front of the school bus where Cosca was standing. "So, you are the only ones who are coming?"

"Yep!" Trisha replied with a peppy chirp.

"Fine, let's go." Nosca said as he climbed onto the bus.

LINE BREAK

As they got closer to the wooded area, Jake watched with a grin as Spud and Trixie were currently engaged in an arm wrestling tournament. Although Spud gave it his all, Trixie slammed his hand onto the seat. As Trixie grinned in victory, Stacey appeared at Spud's seat.

"Oh, Spuddy…" she cooed. However, she soon regretted this decision as she saw everyone looking at her with weird looks. "I mean…ooh, what a freak!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Spud could hear Tracey say as Stacey slowly walked back over to the other girls and sat back down.

"Aw, Spud…" Jake replied as he saw his friend frown. "You don't have to put up with this. You don't have to settle for her two-faced personality."

"It's okay…" Spud looked up with a small smile. "When we agreed to spend time together, we agreed that she had a reputation to hold up." Spud then turned his head back around and Jake frowned as he saw his friend frown a little.

"Listen Spu…" Trixie tried to say, but she was cut off as a loud popping noise was heard and the bus jumped up a little. The bus also swerved, but came to a safe stop. Amidst all the panic of the students, the plump bus driver, Suzy stood up as Principal Cosca got up from his seat and approached her.

"Do you know what happened?" Nosca asked.

"I don't know…" Bus Driver Suzy bent over and picked up a tool box from under her seat. "But I'm going to find out. Stand aside…" Principal Nosca obliged and the bus driver opened the sliding doors and stepped out onto the grass. Bending down, Suzy stared out at the large hole in the front tire; what Bus Driver Suzy didn't notice was someone staring at her from the bushes. Sticking out from the bushes was a small blowpipe; however, Suzy didn't become suspicious until she saw a long and pointy dart lying next to the popped tire. Picking it up, Suzy turned, only to catch the blowpipe disappearing into the bushes.

"Hey!" Bus Driver Suzy shouted as she ran over to the bushes. She threw her hand into the bush and came out…with only a little bunny. Confused, Suzy looked down to see the blowpipe lying on the grass. Suzy picked it up just as the principal came out and rushed up to her.

"What's making you yell out like that?" Nosca asked, making Bus Driver Suzy hold out the stuff.

"I think someone wants to harm us." Suzy said plainly.

"Well, we don't want to freak out the kids." Nosca said. "In fact, I think we should let them out of the bus."

"Are you crazy?" Suzy shouted. "They are safest on that bus; especially if there is someone who wants to kill us!"

"Don't worry…" Nosca smiled as he dropped his pack to the ground and pulled out a folded up cane. After straightening it out with a click, Nosca held it up as if it were a sword and said: "I'm a master of cane-fu."

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Moments later, Jake, Spud, Trixie, Stacey, Joshua, Lacey, Trisha, Frederick, Tracey and Kyle were sitting around in a circle.

"So, what happened?" Spud asked.

"We…ran over something sharp." Bus Driver Suzy lied.

"That doesn't seem likely." Jake replied.

"SHUT UP, Long!" Nosca snapped. "You aren't even supposed to be here. You can bet that once we get back, you'll be in big trouble."

"Hey, don't be too hard on the kid…" a voice came. All the campers turned to see a beautiful young girl of around 20 who was wearing a red and silky dress, and black high heels. Her hair was blonde and it was all the way down to her legs. She had beautiful green eyes. "Hello, everyone…"

"Who are you?" Nosca asked.

"My name is Kate, but you can call me Katy." The woman said. "Anyway, I live in a nearby cave and I heard a popping noise. I followed the sound here and I saw this. I take it that you are surrounded here…"

"You are correct, miss." Nosca answered.

"Well, how about you, the bus driver and the boy with the spiky hair come down to my cave." Katy grinned seductively and winked. "I have a cell phone and you could call for help."

"I have a phone right here." Suzy pulled out a nice cell phone from her pocket. She held it, but suddenly another dart hit it. Suzy yelped in surprise as the phone shattered once it hit the ground. "Everyone gets back on the bus!" the driver shouted. The now terrified kids complied.

Once all the kids except Jake back on the bus, Katy looked sadly at the phone. "Come on!" she urged. "You have to come now! You'll be safe!"

LINE BREAK

Jake, Nosca and Suzy soon arrived at the cave where Katy lived. "Why don't you stay out and keep watch?" Katy asked Suzy.

"Okay…" Suzy scowled as the other two males followed the girl into the cave that she called home.

"Over here…" Katy smiled as she walked past a cauldron that appeared to be emitting steam. Jake stopped and stared at the cauldron, only to jump up in surprise as Principal Nosca and Katy appeared in front of him. "Here you go!" she said cheerfully.

"Um, thanks." Nosca reached up and grabbed the phone. He flipped the phone open and was about to start to dial it when both he and Jake heard a terrified yell. Both males whirled around as they saw that Bus Driver Suzy had disappeared. A moment later, however, the bag that she had been carrying dropped down onto the grass from above. "What the…?" Nosca asked in bewilderment.

"Yo, what just happened?" Jake asked. "Where did she go?"

"You know…" Katy looked sad. "You should probably go look for her. See, there are several wild animals out here that would probably eat poor innocent lost people. And you can't leave without your driver."

"I think we'll do just that." Nosca turned to face the beautiful woman and handed her back the phone, however, Katy shook her head.

"No, you need to take that with you." Katy urged. "You need to call the cops."

"Fine, but we will be back to return the phone to you." Nosca promised. "Come boy…" both males then turned and walked out of the cave. They turned and then disappeared into the forest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" Katy's serious expression turned into a mischievous and evil grin as she turned and faced her cauldron. With a pleased laugh, Katy ripped the fabric of the red dress to reveal a regular T-shirt and really tight cut off jean shorts. There was a small hole above her buttocks area which allowed a long fox tail to come out. Cooing, the beast bent over and picked up a baby in a bundle. Kissing it lightly on the forehead, she held it over the cauldron and dropped it in with a splash. "You serve my master's dark purpose now, little one." Satisfied, the beast turned and let out a yell: "SLAVE!"

After a moment, a large boulder was pushed away and the scowling face of Daisy appeared. The boulder appeared to be a door to a stairway to a place that no one would want to go to. Despite the call for her, Daisy started for the exit of the cave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Katy demanded.

"I'm done." Daisy turned and spat at the best.

"What in the underworld is that supposed to mean?"

"I've done everything you wanted me to do!" Daisy turned and started to walk over to the beast. "I did every single dark and evil deed you required me to do. I blew the tire like you asked of me. I even got that fat bus driver out of the way!"

"So?" Katy turned back to her cauldron.

"You said you would release me!" Daisy yelled. "You said I would be free from you and free to go! You promised!"

"And you promised me your service." Katy turned around. "When I found you curled up in a ball in my forest…in my territory, you were knocking on the underworld's door. I healed your wounds in return for your servitude. You are bound to me!"

"Not anymore…" Daisy turned in finality and prepared to leave.

"Don't make me destroy you!" Katy warned.

Daisy scoffed and continued to walk on; however, it appeared that she was no longer moving. Looking down at her feet, Daisy started to panic to see that her moving feet were failing to get her away from the monster. Whirling her head around, Daisy could see the grinning Katy pointing a glowing hand at her.

"You aren't going anywhere, my little friend…"

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Jake and Principal Nosca arrived back at the bus. After knocking against the window, both could see Joshua slowly get up off of his seat and pull the lever, opening the sliding doors.

As both stepped in, they were surrounded by interested students; all asking questions.

"Where is the bus driver?" Stacey panicked.

"Are we going to get out of here?" Tracey nearly had an emotional collapse.

"Are we going to die?" asked Frederick.

"Don't worry." Nosca pulled the cell phone out of his pocket. "I offer you the key to our survival out here!"

Flipping the phone open, Nosca started to dial the number to 911 as Jake approached Trixie and Spud. "You did well, buddy." Spud smiled at his magical friend.

"Thanks, guys." Jake smiled. "But I'm going to be in a lot of trouble when…"

"What the…?" Jake stopped in his tracks when he heard Nosca speak. All of the kids looked up to see their principal looking at the cell phone as it beeped; each beep made the phone flash red. "Is this normal for this type of phone?"

"Oh good!" Frederick was relieved. "That means that it's working!"

LINE BREAK

Seconds later, all of the kids, plus Nosca rushed out of the bus as a huge explosion destroyed the bus. All of the previous occupants all looked at the flaming remains.

"This is not good…" Frederick said to himself.

"YOU THINK?!" Everyone else shot back.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

The sun soon faded out and was replaced with the eerie moon. All of the students were now forced to brave the cold night. All were surrounded by a campfire, while Cosca was standing behind them all, trying to defend them with his cane.

"This is the worst fieldtrip ever!" Stacey complained. Spud sat next to her and tried to put his arm over her shoulder, but she shot back: "Keep your arms off of me, you weirdo!"

"Jakie, what are we going to do?" Trixie asked her friend. "There is no way out of here. We're all going to die out here."

"Don't worry, Trix." Jake smiled reassuringly at his friend. "I'm sure that someone will find us…"

"Don't be too sure about that…" Joshua replied as he walked passed them.

"Have faith, Trix." Jake said. "I think I know the person who was behind this attack…"

"Who?"

"That lady that found us…" Jake exclaimed. "It all makes perfect sense! She is the one who gave Nosca the phone! The bus driver disappeared while we were down there! Don't you think that should be ringing bells?"

"Well, yeah…" Trixie answered.

"That's why I have to go find her…" Jake finished.

"You're crazy, Jake!" Trixie replied with a frantic tone in her voice. "If she is the one behind all of this, she'll slay your sorry dragon hide!"

"Then what would you have me do?"

"Tell Nosca about this!" Trixie begged. "He can handle this!"

"No way, Trix!" Jake stood up. "The bus driver is gone, and I have a feeling that she won't be coming back. The same would happen to Nosca. I'm the Am Drag, I can take her."

With a confident and cocky grin, Jake then walked off into the forest. Trixie frowned just as Nosca approached from behind; Trixie jumped up as Nosca put his hand on her shoulder.

"Where is he going?"

"Back to the cave!" Trixie exclaimed. "Jake doesn't get that that lady tried to kill us all!"

"Well, there are several ways I see that we can do that will solve this problem…" Nosca sat down beside the girl. "Number one: you and Spud go after him. Number two: you and Spud go after him…Need I continue?"

"But…"

"The way I see it…" Nosca got up. "You knew what Long did! You are accomplices to thievery! And, unless you want to take the punishment along with him…"

"Come on, Spud!"

"What?" Spud looked up from the fire just as Trixie rushed passed and grabbed his arm. The complaining boy was then dragged away and into the forest.

LINE BREAK

As Jake reached the cave, he peeked from inside his bushy hiding place. From what he could see, he noticed that the silky red dressed woman was standing beside the cauldron. Although Jake couldn't see what, he could tell that she was dumping a couple of things into it.

"Yo, what the…?" Jake started, but he went stiff like a board as he heard some twigs snapping. He finally noticed two high heeled shoes on both sides of his. Turning around, Jake looked up to see the angry looking Daisy.

"Yo, you're alive?"

"What's the matter, dragon?" she asked rhetorically. "You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"Well, actually I have…" Jake started, but he stopped speaking as Daisy bent down and grabbed him by the hair. "Get up!" she demanded as she forced Jake onto his feet.

LINE BREAK

Katy looked up from her cauldron as she sensed Daisy entering. Her victorious smile only widened as she saw that Jake was being held as her captive.

"Aw, well I must say that this certainly is a surprise…" Katy dropped the ladle she was using to stir whatever she appeared to be cooking and walked over to Jake. "The boy with the spiky green hair…What brings you back to my cave?"

"My name's Jake…" Jake spoke in a very hostile voice. "And I'm here because you tried to kill us."

"Kill you?!" Katy pulled back in shock, but she soon smiled. "Daisy, be a dear and release him. He's no harm to us."

Daisy growled, but reluctantly released Jake's hair. Before Jake could recover and straighten his hair, Katy grabbed him by the arm and led him over to the corner. "Yo, what are you…" before Jake could even ask, Katy pushed him against the wall and pressed her lips to his.

Jake's eyes widened, and he tried to do something. After everything he tried to do to make her stop failed, Jake rolled his eyes and allowed his red dragon form to appear. Swinging his claws down, he scratched Katy across the chest.

With a pained yelp, Katy stumbled away. Shocked, Katy pressed her hand to the wound and then held it back up. Her eyes then looked at the red dragon and she smiled.

"Wow, a dragon!" Katy walked back over to him. "I know that as a Huldra, I'm supposed to try to go after all males, but there must be something really special with you and me. You see dragon, I have a little secret of my own…"

With yet another pleased laugh, Katy once again ripped off the dress revealing her tail and her other clothes. "What are you?" Jake asked.

"I'm a Huldra, Jake." Katy smiled.

"What's that?" Jake asked, but then he shook his head. "It doesn't matter anyway! How can you just get in my face like that?"

"Are you saying that I shouldn't like you?" Katy looked hurt.

"No, you can't!" Jake started to approach her. "It's just wrong! You're like, 6 years older than me!"

"Oh, Jake…" Katy shook her head and let out a pathetic noise. "That was not a good idea to tell me what I can and can't do." Katy then put up her now glowing hand, which forced Jake against the cave wall. With an evil grin, Katy brought up another glowing hand, which sent a length of chains down. Before Jake could react, his clawed arms were forced up and together as the chains wrapped around and locked, binding Jake.

"Now what do you plan to do?" Jake asked, as he started to try to break the chains holding him, but to no avail. "They'll just find me! And then you'll have a lot to answer for!"

"The only person I answer to is my master." Katy laughed. "I'm sure that now that you're stuck here, you'll be thrilled to meet her." Katy then put her hands up and made them glow again. Suddenly, something began to rise; it was a figure of something and it was covered in blue goop. The blue figure then stepped out of the cauldron and onto the stone floor.

Katy grinned as her hands started to glow once more and the blue goop splattered against the wall, some hitting the chained Jake. Jake blinked away the goop from his eyes and he stared in shock as he saw his teacher, Mrs. Jenkins standing in front of him.

"Mrs. Jenkins?" Jake asked.

"Jake Long…" Mrs. Jenkins as she walked over to him. "Although I think it fitting that you're in this position, this is not what I wanted!"

"I know what you want, my master." Katy kneeled down onto one knee. "And I am certain that with this dragon in my possession, the one you want will come."

"He'd better!" Jenkins warned. "Or else you'll be sorry. Now, what about this girl…?"

"I was just leaving." Daisy turned.

"Wait!" Jenkins said. "You're not going anywhere. You sold your soul…"

Daisy clenched her fist and stifled a yell. Suddenly, a yell was heard and Trixie and Spud ran into the cave. "Jakie!" Trixie called as all of his captors turned around.

"Prepare to be defeated!" Spud called.

Both Katy and Mrs. Jenkins laughed. "What are you going to do?" Katy asked. "In case you can't tell, I have your friend. There is no defeating me!"

"We'll see…" Spud grinned as Daisy disappeared into the back of the cave. With a yell, Spud rushed up at both the teacher and the Huldra. However, Mrs. Jenkins appeared to melt into the ground, making Spud slip. Mrs. Jenkins reformed and grabbed Spud from behind as Katy's hands began to glow.

Meanwhile, Trixie snuck over to the bound Jake. "Don't worry, Jakie." She promised him as she pulled out a little pouch from her pocket. Opening it, Trixie pulled out some type of lock-picking tool and rammed it into the lock.

"You know…" Trixie added as the chains fell away and Jake was able to stand up freely. "I never thought that I would be coming to your rescue."

They both turned only to come face to face with the enraged Daisy. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded as she brought herself into the best fighting position that she could muster with her skirt on. Jake rolled his eyes before he and Trixie made eye contact with each other and nodded.

With an excited look on her face, Trixie ran up and ended up jumping over Daisy, the ladder whirling around in surprise. This allowed Jake to wrap his tail around her waist, pinning her arms to his side as he picked her off her feet and turner her around so that he could see her angry and hateful eyes.

"Come on, Daisy…" Jake quietly begged, however, the girl only kicked him in the shin. Reeling back in pain, Jake ended up accidentally throwing Daisy away and out of the cave. "Oops…" Jake regretted doing that, but he was forced back into the battle as he saw the grinning Mrs. Jenkins holding Spud in a head lock while the monstrous Huldra approached him with glowing hands.

Thinking quickly, Jake picked up the chains and flew at both enemies. He slid his tail under Katy's feet, making the beat fly up into the air before coming back down to the ground with a thud.

With a growl, Mrs. Jenkins reduced herself into a puddle once more, freeing Spud, but starting slowly for the exit. Thinking quickly, Jake flew up and blew a blast of fire at the ruler of the underworld.

LINE BREAK

Moments later, the three friends had succeeded in chaining both demons back to back with the length of chains. Jake then reverted back to human form as he motioned for his friends to get out of the cave.

As the three exited the cave and stepped onto the grass, Mrs. Jenkins called out: "You haven't seen the last of me!" As she said this, she tugged at the chains, making an enraged Katy grunt before her scowl returned.

"No, we have…" Jake grinned as his dragon snout appeared. With a wink at his defeated enemies, he brought his head up and blew fire at the above boulders at the entrance. The boulders then fell down, caving the cave in. Even as the dust cleared and with the entire cave closed off, the three heroes could still hear the yelling and bickering of the two defeated villains.

"You think we should tell Principal Nosca that our math teacher is trapped in a cave?" Trixie asked.

"Nah!" was all Jake said. "Our only goal now is to find Daisy…"

As he said that, Daisy came down on top of him with a confident hunting yell.

"There she is…" Spud replied.

Both dragon and evil twin rolled around on the ground. At first, Daisy managed to pin down Jake, but Jake overcame this and rolled over, trapping Daisy.

"Come on, Daisy!" Jake begged out loud now. "You need to stop this tirade! Come with me! Your parents will be so happy to learn that you're actually alive! Come with me…"

This plea, however, was only met with a knee hit to a place that you would never, ever, under any circumstances want to be kneed. "Yeah, I'll end up going with those dragons in chains!" Daisy roared as she slammed her high heeled shoe into Jake's jaw.

Daisy then performed an impressive flip and stood up. Daisy then let out a yell as she was about to charge at the dazed boy, only to be cut off by a wooden cane slamming down over her skull with such force, that despite it being made of hard wood, it still splintered into many pieces.

Daisy swayed in her steps for a moment before she let out a childish and dazed giggle before she toppled face first onto the ground. Trixie and Spud looked in shock as a majestic and narcissistic looking Nosca stood.

Nosca then walked over and helped Jake onto his feet. "You actually did really well." He said. "However, as it turns out, Kyle Wilkins had a cell phone all along. I called the police, but all of this could have been prevented…"

"No, Mr. Nosca…" Jake smiled. "I think this happened for a reason." As if to prove his point, he looked down at Daisy, who was now unconscious; however, in her time out, she had an innocent smile on her face and was also now unconsciously sucking on her thumb.

LINE BREAK

As the cops arrived at the scene, everyone was all crowded together as Nosca talked to some of the officers and two other officers led a now conscious and handcuffed Daisy to the backseat of a cop car.

Meanwhile, Trixie and Spud stood beside Jake. Trixie watched as Jake and Spud were arguing about something. "Okay, I will!" Trixie heard Spud exclaim before he stalked off.

As soon as Spud was gone, Trixie went to her other friend. "Jakie, what did you tell him?"

"Oh, nothing…" Jake grinned.

LINE BREAK

Spud eventually found Stacey sitting by herself on a log. As soon as she saw Spud, she looked up with a somewhat happy look on her face. "Oh, hey Spuddy." She said. "Listen, I'm kind of sorry about having to keep you out like that, but I have a…"

"I know." Spud replied.

"So, why are you here?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to talk to you about that…" Spud sat down next to her. "Listen, maybe we should stop talking to each other…"

"Why?" Stacey asked.

"Because, you leave me out of everything because you care more about your reputation…"

"Spuddy…"

"Don't 'Spuddy' me." Spud said. "You need to make up your mind. Am I more important to you, or is your reputation?"

"Spuddy…"

"Until you decide, I won't be talking to you anymore." Spud said simply as he got up. Spud started to walk away, but Trixie grabbed his hand.

"Don't do this, Spud." She said pleadingly. "Besides, who else would like someone like you?" Stacey's eyes widened and she let go of Spud's hand to cover her mouth. That didn't come out like she meant…

Spud lowered his head, but then he came back up with a stern look. "Good-bye Stacey…" He then left a sad looking Stacey.

LINE BREAK

In just a few moments time, every student who was on the trip had gotten into a cop car, which then drove off, leaving the bad memory behind.

CUT TO BLACK; END OF EPISODE

Chapter/Episode 7: There Will Be Yang

It was a dark night, and the American Dragon was in dragon form, soaring above the city of New York on his nightly patrol. After deciding that nothing seemed out of the ordinary, Jake turned around and started flying back to his home. Jake then decided to cut down an alley; however, that's when heard a noise. Turning around, Jake could see a laughing madman running down the street with something in his hands.

Swooping into action, Jake lifted off his feet and flew down the alley. Reaching the street, he could see the darkened form of the man. The man slammed to the ground as the dragon's tail tripped him. Groaning, the man rolled over and Jake could see that the man was overly round and he had some squares pressed into his foamy and tasty looking costume; he looked kind of like…a waffle.

"Yo, what the heck are you supposed to be?" Jake tried not to laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" the man shot up. "No one laughs at Waffle-Man!" The man then bent down and grabbed the item, which Jake could see was a salt holder. "Well, see you later dragon!"

"Wait!" Jake tried to grab at the man, but he only succeeded on grabbing his hair. Waffle-Man turned, rather angry. "What are you doing with this?" Jake tried to ask.

"No one man handles Waffle-Man!" the thief shouted as he jumped up and rammed his doughy costume into Jake. As Jake fell over and reverted to his human form, he watched as the laughing thief took down the street and escaped.

Jake then proceeded to calmly take out his cell phone. He dialed the number and put it to his ear. "Hey, Gramps…" he spoke. "I think I've just gone insane. I just met a thief dressed like a waffle…"

CUT TO BLACK; THEME SONG PLAYS

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

It was pitch black when Jake arrived back at his house, and he was sure that it was past midnight. Opening the door with a creak, Jake slowly crept in and closed the door. Jake was about to sneak upstairs and into his room when he heard voices coming from the family room.

"Jonathan, how will we deal with this?" he heard his mother speak. She sounded extremely worried. "How will this affect us? Will we end up on the streets?"

"Honey…" Jake could hear his father's comforting voice. "You still have your job…and I could always get another one!"

_What?! _Jake thought. _Did Dad just lose his job?_ The answer to that question soon came in the form of his father walking past him and up the stairs with a glum look on his face.

"Jacob Long!" his mother's strict voice called for him. "What do you think you're doing up at this hour?"

"I just got home from training at Grandpa's shop." Jake defended himself. "Oh…" Susan seemed to apologize. "Okay, well goodnight then…" Susan then slowly walked past her son and started to walk up the stairs.

"Yo, mom…" Jake took this time to ask the question that was now printed into his brain. "Did Dad…just lose his job?"

"I'm afraid so, Jake." Susan then turned and walked back down the stairs to meet her son's gaze. "Listen, the company is being shut down. Everyone who worked there has lost their jobs. I think we'll still be able to make it through this tough time, but I don't know how this will affect your father."

"What do you mean?" Jake was almost stammering. "He said he could find a new job!"

"But your father loved what he did for a living." Susan turned back around so that her son would not be able to see the fear for her husband that was sketched on her face. "Now, we'll discuss this in the morning. Go to bed."

As Susan walked slowly up the stairs and soon after closed the door to her bedroom, Jake lowered his head. This was going to be a long night and this would be a hard time for the family…Looking up, Jake promised himself that he would help his dad in any way he could. Jake kept chanting this idea to himself as he went upstairs to go to bed.

LINE BREAK

As Jake ran down the stairs the next morning, he could see his depressed looking father sitting at the table as Haley poured him some coffee. Jake entered just in time to see his mother place a plate next to him. Jake looked up to see a pancake with a smile on it.

"Come on daddy, cheer up!" Haley begged. "I'll make you a cup of your favorite tea!"

"Haley, why don't you get dressed for school?" her mother advised, yet it came out as more of an order. Both Jake and Susan then watched as Haley lowered her head and took the exit. Jake looked back at his gloomy looking father and started to walk over to the table, until he heard the same voice. "The same goes for you, Jacob."

"But mom…"

"I said go, Jake!"

Fighting against his growling stomach, it was like Jake was fighting a foe just to get out of sight of the kitchen table. As soon as Jake turned the corner, he hid behind it and listened in on his parent's conversation.

"It's okay Jonathan; you can always get another job."

"I know…"

"Maybe you could work for me as my assistant wedding receptionist!"

"Thanks honey…" Jake could hear the wooden chair screech over the floor and his father's footsteps echoing across the hardwood floor. "But I need to figure this out on my own…" As Jonathan exited the room, Jake closely walked up to him.

"Hey dad…"

Jonathan turned. "Yes, son?"

"Listen, if it makes you feel any better…" Jake really didn't want to go through with this, but if it was able to cheer his father up, he would try it. "I know how much you wanted to work out in the field with me as a dragon. If you want to, you can come on a mission with me."

As soon as these words came out, the frown on his father's face disappeared and was replaced with a big and goofy grin.

LINE BREAK

After school on the day after, a scowling Jake entered Canal Street Electronics. His hair was messed up and had a twig and some moss sticking to it, his face was dirty and full of regret. A single chain length was wrapped around his torso, bringing the dragged Hunts-staff in through the door with him.

Fu Dog, who was lying on the couch knowing on a bone, looked up and struggled not to succumb into a laughing fit. As soon as the urge to burst into hysterical sobs of joy subsided, Fu jumped off the couch and grabbed the staff with his mouth. The dog pulled at the staff, and the chain around Jake came off.

"Kid, what happened to you?"

"My dad happened to me." Jake growled quietly as he walked over to the couch and plopped down. As Fu jumped onto the couch and lay down beside Jake, the dragon put his hands up to his spiky hair and ripped out the disgusting glop from the battle out.

"Why don't you tell Fu all about it?"

"My dad messed everything up!" Jake exclaimed. "Because of him, Herbert got away!"

"Wait, Herbert?!" Fu asked, suddenly panicky. "Herbert's back in town? Oh man, he's gonna have my fur!"

"Now what?" Jake eyed the dog.

"Oh, sweet doggy kibble!" Fu jumped off of the couch and scampered into a nearby room just as Lao-Shi came out.

"Young dragon, what was that about?" he asked.

"I have no idea…" Jake hopped off of the couch and walked toward the door. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going home."

LINE BREAK

Marnie Lockjelly burst into her father's office with a digital camera in her hand. She was actually surprised to see her father hunched over his desk and pouring himself a drink.

"Dad?"

Mr. Lockjelly merely grunted. Marnie walked over closer to her father and put the camera down next to him. "Dad, I think I found a solution to our problems."

Another grunt…

Sighing, Marnie picked up the camera and placed the setting to menu. "Dad, just look at this, please!" Mr. Lockjelly looked up to his daughter with defeated and sorrowful eyes. Deciding to give his daughter hope, Mr. Lockjelly took the camera in his hands, looked into the picture and gasped. For there, in the frame, was a picture of a red dragon with spiky green hair.

"Dad, I saw that Jake Long kid transform into this dragon!" Marnie continued. To prove her point, Marnie pressed the back button, revealing a picture of blue energy engulfing Jake.

"Marnie, do you know what this means?" Lockjelly asked his daughter.

"Of course!" Marnie assured him. "We take these to an authority figure or a scientist and turn the Longs in. This way, we'll be saved from poverty."

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Trixie, Spud and many others sat in Mrs. Jenkins' Math Class the next morning. All of a sudden, the door opened and Principal Nosca walked in. He lowered his cane and picked up a piece of chalk. "Hello, students." He spoke. "Due to the mysterious disappearance of Mrs. Jenkins, I will be substituting as your teacher until the school board is able to find a new teacher for you."

Trixie and Spud both shot each other an interested look as Nosca turned and wrote out a problem on the board. After what felt like eons, Nosca stepped away from the board revealing and extremely long problem, making the kids groan.

"Okay, so if I have 6 canes and all of you each give me a thousand, but then I lose one, but then each of you give me a billion more, but then I lose 26 billion of them, and then a car runs over one, rendering it worthless and in 10.8 pieces and then I lose another 6 while chasing that person away…how many would I have?" Nosca asked. Before the kids could even blink back the shock, Jake Long burst through the door.

"Mr. Long..." Nosca began. "When you come late to class, I make you put your head on the floor."

"Say what?" Jake asked, but Nosca just pointed his cane to the ground. Jake groaned and got onto his hands and knees and prepared to put his head onto the floor, when he jerked up with an evil look. At first, Jake seemed like he was trying to fight this force, but he gave in, grabbing Nosca by the collar of his shirt and slamming him into the chalk board. "I don't have to take orders from you!" Jake spoke in a voice that was his…and yet it wasn't.

"Mr. Long!" Nosca looked down into his defiant student's eyes, but was shocked to see that Jake's eyes were flowing with a red flame, making his evil grin even more frightening.

LINE BREAK

Councilor Andam was sitting at a table at the Island of Draco along with Kulde. Suddenly, Lao-Shi poked his head in through the doors. "Councilors…." He began.

"What is it, Lao-Shi?" Kulde asked.

"I am here with my grandson…" Lao-Shi began.

"What trouble has he caused this time?" Kulde got up from seat in a bored way.

"Well, why don't you come and find out for yourself…" Lao-Shi said after a moments thought. Sighing, Kulde and Andam walked over by Lao-Shi and out into the open where two dragons were currently trying to restrain the feral looking Am Drag.

"What's gotten into him?" Lao-Shi looked from his grandson to the councilors. "And how can we help him?"

LINE BREAK

After a few minutes of inspecting the American Dragon, Councilor Kulde stepped out of a room and met up with Lao-Shi. "Well, what is wrong with my grandson?" Lao-Shi asked, causing a rather angry looking Kulde to look at him.

"Were you in any way aware of the fact that Dragon Long created an evil doppelganger?"

"No…"

"Well, now you know." Kulde frowned. "Apparently, Dragon Long defeated him several months ago and absorbed him back into his own body. Now, the evil doppelganger is fighting back to get free."

"Why is it just starting to fight now?" Lao-Shi asked. He thought he knew a lot about the magical world, but this just didn't make any sense.

"The evil creature was fighting from the very beginning of its imprisonment." Kulde informed him. "But just now has it become so powerful that it is taking over Dragon Long's mind and body. If we do not act soon, Jake Long will be destroyed and the evil version of him will take over the world."

"What do we have to do?" Lao-Shi asked.

"Do not worry…" Kulde turned and looked the dragon master in the eye. "We have it taken care of. In order to save Dragon Long from himself, we will have to exorcize the evil version of him out. We have gotten a very talented team of surgeons to do this."

As Councilor Kulde spoke, Andam walked up with two dragons, one male and one female. "Hi, I'm Rex McCoy and I will be the surgeon on your grandson." The male dragon spoke. "And this is my wife, Camille…"

"Hey…" was all she said.

"You just take good care of my grandson…" Lao-Shi ordered as he found himself turning away. This was not going to be a fun experience.

LINE BREAK

In the operating room, Councilor Kulde and Andam carefully set the unconscious Jake down on a stone slab as the doctors walked up.

"So, how are you going to do this?" Andam asked.

"It's quite simple really…" the female dragon smiled as she set down a bag and her husband unzipped it before pulling out a bottle filled with blue/red/purple/green powder. Both councilors then watched in awe as Rex sprinkled some of it into his claws. What happened next, kind of made the councilors cringe; Rex's claws began to glow and he reached into the sedated American Dragon's stomach.

"Aw, here we go…" Rex seemed to grin as he pulled out. Kulde was surprised to find that the dragon's glowing claws were clutching onto a spirit-ish form of the evil doppelganger. "Honey, go get a holding container for me..." Rex called to his wife, turning his head to meet her gaze. However, his eyes widened in fear as he turned his head back to see Yang Jake materializing, making it so that he looked just like the real Jake.

"Thanks, doc…" Yang Jake said, smiling as his eyes started to glow with red flames. The doctor let out a short cry as Yang Jake's claws appeared in a blue rush of energy. The horrific sight of Rex meeting his end due to the evil doppelganger's claws slicing open his chest was blocked out as his wife jumped in the way. However, the councilors were about to see another untimely end…

"Allow me to show you my thanks!" Yang Jake smiled even wider as his claw grabbed Camille by the neck. Before Camille or the council could act, Yang Jake's claws left her throat, and the helpless dragon was thrown back against the brick wall, which caved in against her lifeless form. "I also need to thank you two…" Yang Jake then turned to the councilors, his form disappearing as a red dragon appeared.

"Yo!" Yang Jake suddenly turned around as he saw the now conscious Am drag, who was standing right behind him in dragon form. "How did you come back?"

"Just shut it and bring it…" Yang Jake smiled. However, when the real Jake seemed to hesitate, Yang Jake took the advantage and slammed his tail into his chest, only to have the real Jake grab it. Yang Jake let out a gasp as the real Jake pulled at the table, forcing the doppelganger off of his feet and to the point where Jake could swing him by the tail.

This ended when Yang Jake hit the wall, making him shatter through the brick wall as if it were glass. Yang Jake skidded across the grass and eventually came to a stop as Jake soared at him. Grinning, Yang Jake threw himself up and wound his claw up for a punch. The hit slammed right into the left side of Jake's face, and he fell where Yang Jake started to get on top of him.

"Stop struggling…" Yang Jake demanded as he took a deep breath and started to absorb some of the real Jake's energy.

Panicking, Jake focused and slammed his tail into the back of his evil double, forcing a yelping Yang Jake off of him. Jake slowly picked himself up and turned around, preparing to use his energy to send his evil double back into him. However, Yang Jake slowly rose to his feet and slammed his head into Jake's stomach, sending him and the grunting American Dragon backwards. Both dragon and doppelganger landed in the grass and rolled over each other several times until they reached the edge of the island, which led to a large cliff leading to large rocks surrounded by a large area of rushing waters. Unfortunately for Jake, he was now being pinned down by Yang Jake.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" Yang Jake grinned as he pulled himself up, grabbing Jake by the collar of his red jacket. Jake struggled to get away from the claws, but as the energy was being sucked from him, he found it nearly impossible. As soon as Yang Jake was done, he stared into the eyes of his defeated original. "Is that it?" he demanded. "Is that all the pathetic energy that you have? I find it deplorable that I was created from you! Now, I need to have a little family reunion. And to make sure that you don't get in my way of draining your sister's power, fall will have to come a little early this year…" Before Jake could react, his evil double dragged him over the ledge. Looking down, Jake suddenly became very frightened. With a yelp, Jake went over the ledge and disappeared into the waves after Yang Jake let go of his jacket.

"Adios weakling…"

LINE BREAK

Trixie and Spud entered Canal Street Electronics with caution. They had heard rumors that their principal had been airlifted to the nearest hospital, although this seemed completely untrue. Still, they didn't want to be caught in a similar experience.

"Yo, Jake?" Trixie asked. Both teens jumped as they heard something clattering to the floor. Slowly walking in, Trixie and Spud both looked in shock as they saw Fu Dog knowing through the wall. The item that clattered to the floor was a shovel, which was now forgotten by the dog.

"Fu, I don't think you get to China by digging a hole in the wall." Spud said.

"Would ya just shut it, Spudinski?" Fu suddenly snapped as he turned around; however, as soon as he saw Spud's hurt face, the dog lightened up. "I'm sorry, potato boy. Really I am, it's just that Herbert the Goblin is back! I know that he has it out for me! I never paid him back the money I owe him!"

"Yo, dog…" Trixie grinned as she started to speak, only to have her grin fade as the bell to the door rang and Herbert the Goblin appeared in the door.

LINE BREAK

Soon after Jake's defeat at Draco Island, Haley arrived home from school. Swinging her backpack off of her tiny shoulders, Haley walked into the kitchen. "Mom?" she asked. Suddenly she saw a note on the counter. Walking up and grabbing it, Haley read what it said. After reading that her mother had gone grocery shopping, Haley turned and sighed only to come face to face with Yang Jake.

"Why didn't you go to the store with mom, Jake?" She asked. The only response the little girl got was a small yet frightening chuckle from her _brother _before he transformed into a dragon. Yang Jake's chuckle soon became a full on assault of evil cackles as he raised his claw.

"What are you doing?" Haley's fear gave Yang Jake great pleasure. With great skill and power, Yang Jake swooped into the air and slammed his tail into Haley's chest, slamming her into the wall. Haley hit the ground with a whimper as Yang Jake arrived, throwing out his arms as blue energy came from the little dragon into the evil doppelganger.

"Stop it!" Haley shouted as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Annoyed, Yang Jake brought up his claw and backhanded the little dragon with such force that Haley Long fell to her side, unconscious.

"Jake!" Yang Jake suddenly turned around as he heard a female voice in the house. Sneaking over to the corner, Yang Jake could see a young girl, a man that looked like her father and several members of the SWAT team in the doorway.

"Jake, I know what you are!" Marnie Lockjelly stepped closer into the room, followed by her father. The two looked around the house for any signs of life, unfortunately not seeing as a long red tail wrapping itself around the necks of the entire SWAT team and slowly lifting then up to the ceiling. The evil dragon dropped to the ground just as Marnie and her father turned around.

"Do you now?" Yang Jake grinned evilly as he reached out to grab them with his claw. If anyone outside the house cared to listen, they might have heard the terrified screams of Marnie and her father.

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

Not too much later, Susan Long arrived back at her home. As soon as she entered, she saw the house completely trashed with spray-paint on the wall. Dropping her grocery bags to the floor, Susan gaped at the chaos in her own house.

LINE BREAK

Trixie, Spud and Fu slowly backed into the wall as Herbert the Goblin slowly approached them. "I can explain why I didn't pay you back those dog biscuits, Herbert!" Fu said. "Okay, I can't. But please don't hurt me…"

"You really think this is about those stupid dog treats?" Herbert asked rhetorically. "Because it isn't…"

"Oh boy…" Fu said.

LINE BREAK

Jonathan Long sat alone in a restaurant with some waiter pouring him a drink. Sighing, Jonathan began to bring the glass to his lips; however, he jumped as Susan rushed up to the table.

"Susan, what are you doing here?"

"Honey!" Susan was nearly in hysterics. "We have a problem! Someone has broken into the house and I found this note!"

"What does it say?" Jonathan asked.

"The person has Haley wants you to meet him at your old office." Susan looked at the note.

LINE BREAK

Back at Canal Street Electronics, Herbert the Goblin had just finished taking all the money from Lao-Shi's cash-register; granted there was not much. "Herbert, why are you doing this?" Fu asked as Herbert walked backwards to the door.

"Let's just say that there are some magical creatures who would believe that you have gone back to your old ways as a pick-pocket…" Herbert seemed to relish this.

"You're going to frame him for stealing from a shop that he's in all the time?" Trixie asked.

"Exactly…" Herbert was now at the door. "Think of it as revenge for taking the Oracle Twins from me." Just as Herbert the Goblin started to let out his victorious cackle, the door to the shop slammed open, crushing the goblin against the wall.

"It was a pretty dumb plan anyway…" Fu sighed.

"Fu!" Jonathan stood at the door. "We have a problem. Some person is holding my daughter hostage. I need your help."

"Someone has Haley?" Fu checked to make sure that he was hearing correctly.

"Yes." Jonathan replied. "I need some kind of thing I can use to save her." Fu nodded and slowly walked over to the counter and pulled out a Huntsclan staff out.

"One of these things again…?" Jonathan asked as Fu placed it onto his palm.

"You be yourself it is!" Fu replied. "Now go save Haley! I'll call the old man and he'll meet up with you. Now, where are you going?"

"My old office." Jonathan answered as he shut the door, allowing the groaning Herbert to slam against the floor.

"Wait…" Fu looked up. "That's just stupid!"

LINE BREAK

The building where Jonathan once worked now looked worse for the wear. The paint of the outside had been scraped off completely and the windows had been removed. Inside the building, the plaster on the walls had been torn down. The stalls for the offices had been torn down and the carpeting had been removed, only leaving wooden flooring and wooden walls and ceilings. It kind of looked like a really old shed.

In the main office, the one that had once belonged to Lockjelly, Yang Jake stood against a wooden beam, finishing locking the chains that now held Marnie, her father and the dragon Haley to it.

"Who are you?" Haley demanded as she secretly watched to see if there were any ways to pick the lock. "My brother would never do this!"

As if the answer to her question came out of the sky, the real American Dragon suddenly soared into the room, tackling Yang Jake. They both hit the wall before hitting the wooden floor with a thud.

"Get off me!" Yang Jake roared, kicking the real Jake off of him. As Jake slowly got up and prepared to free the captives, Yang Jake looked absolutely bewildered. How could he have survived? Suddenly, the evil doppelganger smiled as he soared and tackled the American Dragon before he could slice the chains.

"I see what you did!" Yang Jake ranted to himself. "You are one sly dragon! You created a new doppelganger for me to fight and destroy while you literally played chicken!"

"You're right about that…" Jake admitted as he wrapped his tail around his evil doppelganger's neck and threw him to the floor. However, Yang Jake went into his dragon form and roared as he stood up. That was when Jonathan entered the room with the blazing staff.

"Dad!"

"No!" Yang Jake turned around and reverted back to human form. "He's an imposter! He's the one who kidnapped Haley and these two!"

"Wait…" Marnie just stared in shock. "He can make clones?"

"Oh you bet he can!" Yang Jake pleaded to the man that he wanted everyone to believe was his father. "He tried to destroy me!"

"Your plan won't work!" Jake declared, looking to his father for support, only to see that he was as confused as everyone else. "Come on, dad! You know your own son!"

"Don't let him corrupt your mind, dad!" Yang Jake pretended to beg.

"No!" Jake exclaimed. "That does it! I'm taking you back once and for all!" With a roar, the American Dragon leapt into the air at the doppelganger. However, Jake was stopped as a length of chains coming from the staff his dad was holding wrapped around him, binding him and pinning his claws to his sides. As Jake fell helplessly and Yang Jake grinned evilly, another length wrapped around his snout, closing it shut.

"I now know which one of you is my son." Jonathan dropped the staff to the ground as Yang Jake walked closer to him.

"I knew you would choose me." Yang Jake started to put his arm around his father's shoulder, only to pull out a concealed dagger from the sleeve of his red jacket. However, Yang Jake didn't count on the chained dragons seeing it.

"Dad!" Haley and Jake yelled out in unison and Jake's tail went into defensive as Jake sent it out to attack the imposter. Jonathan became startled and saw the dagger just in time for Yang Jake slash Jonathan in the arm. Yelling in pain, Jonathan fell back against the floor and Yang Jake plunged the dagger into Jake's tail, making the captive dragon roar in agony.

"You people had it coming!" Yang Jake strode over to wear Jake was lying. "You are a pathetic opponent. I should be ashamed that you defeated me, but it will not happen again. Now, you will DIE!"

Yang Jake then threw out his arms and started to absorb the blue energy and chi from the chained American Dragon. "No, stop…please!" Haley begged. "Take me instead!"

Yang Jake ignored her plea and only laughed as he continued to suck the life from his enemy. However, then it happened—Lao-Shi's blue tail suddenly wrapped around Yang Jake's neck. The blue energy instantly stopped and Yang Jake struggled to breathe as he was lifted off his feet.

"I will not let you hurt my family or anyone ever again!" Lao-Shi vowed as he tightened his grip on Yang Jake's neck, now throttling him.

"Grandpa, stop!" Haley begged. "You're hurting him!"

Lao-Shi shot his granddaughter a glare which seemed to scream "That's the point!". However, Lao-Shi's face lightened up and he dropped the now gasping doppelganger to the floor. Bending over, Lao-Shi slashed the chains that were holding Jake, before walking over and slicing Haley, Marnie and her father free.

Yang Jake didn't seem to notice this as he was now on his stomach holding his throat. Yang Jake stopped paying attention as he saw the now free Haley and Jake walk over to their hurt father and help him up. "No…" Yang Jake growled.

"NOOOOO!!!" Yang repeated in a roar as he shot up, charging at the family.

"Not again…" Jonathan growled, just loud enough for his children to hear. "Not my kids…" With a roar of rage, the seemingly cured Jonathan rushed at the evil doppelganger and brought up his left foot, which ground itself into the chest of the doppelganger.

Reeling back, Yang Jake let out a grunt as he slammed against the floor with such force that the weak boards gave way and the evil doppelganger disappeared. Slowly walking over to the hole, Jake looked down to see Yang Jake lying unconscious one floor below. Jake was soon surrounded by his family.

LINE BREAK

Outside the building, three members of the dragon council were with the heroes. While Councilor Omina cleaned and healed Jonathan and Jake's wounds, Kulde and Andam locked the chains that were now binding the defeated doppelganger. As soon as the wounds were patched up, Jake and Jonathan turned to the councilors.

"So, what's going to happen to the clone now?" Jonathan asked.

"We'll be taking him to Draco Island…" Andam said.

"We'll find a way to destroy him once and for all." Kulde added, making Yang Jake's face retort in horror. "We can't have this monster return."

"Do you have to be so harsh?" Haley asked.

"We don't have a choice." Andam answered the little pink dragon. "If there was any way, we would do it. There is no other way…"

LINE BREAK

A couple of hours later, all were seated at Canal Street Electronics. As Haley checked up with Susan and Lao-Shi to show them that she was okay, Jonathan and Jake sat on the couch. "Listen, I'm sorry Jake." Jonathan said.

"For what?" Jake asked. "You saved us!"

"But I didn't trust you…" Jonathan lowered his head in shame. "I thought that that monster was you. If only I could have seen the truth…"

"Dad, you did a great job." Jake assured him. "Perhaps, you should join me on my mission a little more often…"

Jonathan's face lit up. "You mean it?"

"Without a doubt…"

LINE BREAK

Later that night, Jake was lying on his couch trying to regain his strength after that tack. Jake rolled over onto his side and was about to turn on the TV when he heard on a knock on the door.

Once he was certain that no one else was going to get it, Jake jumped up, walked over to the door and opened it. Jake was surprised to see that it was Marnie, as well as her father. "Jake, we still have some business to take care of…" she said.

"I honestly don't know what you're tal…" Jake began, but his mouth fell open as Marnie pulled two photographs out of her pocket. Jake was shocked to see that one was of him in dragon form and the other was of the blue energy allowing him to transform.

"I know all about you…" Marnie continued.

'What are you going to do?" Jake asked. "Please don't make the wrong choice. My grandfather would have me do anything to protect the secret. I don't want to hurt you, Marnie."

"You didn't let me finish what I had to say." Marnie smiled slightly as she put both photos together before ripping them in half. Mr. Lockjelly gasped as Marnie dropped them to the top doorstep.

"No, Marnie!" Mr. Lockjelly fell to his knees, tugging at the hem of his daughter's skirt. "What did you do to us? Do you want us to live on the street?"

"Don't worry, Dad." Marnie looked down at her now emotionally unstable father and smiled. "I'm sure you'll get another job. Listen Jake, I guess I'll see you around…"

"Most definitely…" Jake smiled.

As soon as Marnie had left, Jake closed the door, smiled and went upstairs to retire to bed.

BLACKOUT; END OF EPISODE

Chapter/Episode 8: The Locker

One dark night at a temple, two mysterious figures appeared at its door. One of the two figures walked over to the wooden gate and slowly opened it before walking in. With a grin, the other followed. However, the second they stepped in, they gasped as they saw a girl clad in a blood red ninja outfit and mask.

"Hello, hunts-chumps…" Rose smiled bitterly behind her mask. As the two stared at her in shock, Rose pulled out her staff from the strap around her back. "I'm sure you missed me…"

After blinking away the surprise, 89 shook his head and shouted: "ATTACK!" However, 88 didn't go for her. "Why aren't you going after her?" 89 demanded. "She should be on her back and captured right now!"

"Hey, I thought we were partners!" 88 replied.

"Not now!" 89 shouted. "We can argue after we have destroyed her!"

However, both were so busy arguing that they didn't see the Huntsgirl soar down at them. As she landed right in front of them, Rose skillfully slid her foot right below her enemies. Both boys were thrown from their feet and fell to their backs. Rose pointed her staff at the two.

"Like you could ever capture me…" Rose gloated.

Although down, 88 and 89 didn't give up; looking at each other, they both grinned as 88 brought his leg up. The attack caught Rose off guard and she was thrown off of them and onto the ground. Laughing, 89 jumped up and grabbed her fallen staff and yanked out a length of chains and wrapped them around Rose's wrists, locking them behind her back. 88 bent down and pulled off her mask.

"Hi, Huntsgirl…" he smiled. "Well, we've done the so called impossible; we've caught you."

Rose's completely venomous and hateful solid glare then broke as she shouted at them. "You stupid…" She continued to shout at the top of her lungs, even as 88 and 89 looked at each other.

"Please shut her up!" 89 begged. "She was always annoying, but now she's just giving me a headache!"

88 nodded, and with a grin, bent back down and crammed Rose's mask right into her mouth, shutting her vibrant dictionary closed.

BLACKOUT; THEME SONG PLAYS

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Meanwhile, at Canal Street Electronics, Jake Long sat on his grandfather's couch, throwing a tennis ball across the room while Fu Dog chased after it. Jake started to get bored after a while, and subsequently lied down on the couch, even though Fu had just arrived with the ball. The dog set the ball down and started to pant playfully, but once he realized that Jake wasn't playing anymore, he nudged the ball to the teen with a small whimper.

"I'm done, Fu." Jake looked up only to see that Fu was now looking at him with eyes that only a dog could have. "I said no, Fu!"

"Aw, come on!" Fu suddenly jumped down. "How can anyone resist the puppy-dog eyes? I invented that myself!"

"And that's why it doesn't work!" Jake grinned, but the grin faded as the door to the shop slammed open and the American Dragon could see the angry faces of Rose's parents. "Aw, man!"

LINE BREAK

Back at the temple, Rose was now completely chained to a wooden post as 88 and 89 were now standing around a large pot. 89 took out several cooking items from a plastic bag and dumped them in as 88 stirred it.

"Aw, I see that you're confused…" 89 taunted his captive as he noticed her bewildered look. However, the look soon left her face and Rose continued to glare as 89 paced around her. "You see…" he continued. "You had no business in taking the Huntsclan out of the picture. We don't think its fare that they were felled with a weapon that was destined to destroy magical creatures! We are going to un-do what you did that night! Thanks to Waffle Man…" At the sound of his name, 88 and 89 both turned their heads to look at each other and both nearly fell over from hysterical laughter.

"Oh, that's a good one!" 89 was the first to recover. "Anyway, thanks to him, we now have all the ingredients we need to bring them back! Finish it off, 88!"

Nodding, 88 took the salt shaker and unscrewed it before dumping the whole thing in it. 88 and 89 crowded around it to watch the potion turn green and bubble. However, nothing else happened.

"Why isn't anything happening?" 89 asked. "Perhaps you put too much salt in it?"

"Or maybe it's because it would only take two complete numbskulls such as you to think that an idiotic plan such as this could work!" 88 and 89 both looked up see the American Dragon hovering above them.

"Get him!" 88 shouted, resulting in 89 jumping up and attacking. However, Jake's tail wrapped around his neck and Jake threw 89 back to the ground where the hunter slammed into the pot, which fell back with 89 and ended up drenching him in the potion.

Turning around to make a break for it, 88 was greeted by Rose's foot slamming into his chest. As 88 fell against the ground, Rose jumped up and brought her still chained hands out from behind her back to her front. Rose then took the time to kick her now glowing staff up so that a green energy beam blasted her chains to pieces.

"How did she get free?" 89 demanded. He soon got his answer as he looked up to see the American Dragon twirling the lock to the chains around his finger while whistling innocently.

Growling, 89 jumped up and ran for it. By the time he reached the wooden gate, he was thrown to the ground as a green energy blast hit him in the back.

LINE BREAK

As soon as 88 and 89 had been chained back to back with the chains that they had previously used on Rose, the now human Jake walked over to Rose.

"Thanks for the save, Jake." She said.

"Hey babe, it's no problem." Jake smiled. "The Am Drag helps people. It's what he does!"

"Yeah well, you don't think you can help this person get home before her parents get even angrier at her?" Rose didn't bother with subtlety. "My parents don't know that I snuck out for this!"

"Yeah well, they do now…" Jake frowned as he grabbed Rose by the shoulders and turned her around so that she could see the scowling faces of her parents.

LINE BREAK

Now back at Canal Street Electronics, Rose could now only sit on the couch as her parents berated her actions. Jake watched with a worried look from the corner.

"Oh, you are in so much trouble, young lady!" Rose's mother went off. "How many times have we told you that we don't want you with this boy? He only causes trouble!"

"But I can take care of my self!" Rose suddenly looked up and argued. Rose's parents both took a step back, shocked. "If you haven't noticed, I have been trained to fight magical creatures! I'm not helpless!"

"You were captured!" Rose's mother angrily pointed out.

"I got away!" Rose defended. "And Jake and I also captured 88 and 89! Both of them are now rotting in prison where they belong! Don't you think that they deserve that for corrupting Daisy's mind?"

"Yes, they deserve it!" Rose's father replied. "But that's not what matters! What does matter is that you have constantly disobeyed us; your parents! If you hadn't snuck out, you wouldn't have been caught!"

"But then 88 and 89 would still be on the loose…!" Rose defended herself even more. "Doesn't that matter for something?"

"Alright, that's it!" Rose's mother shook her head, ending the debate. Walking over to her daughter, she grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off the couch. "Perhaps we have been too easy on you, Rose. Perhaps you need more discipline for your actions. We're going home!"

"No!" Rose shouted, yanking her wrist free. She couldn't believe that she was yelling at her parents, the ones that she had wanted for so long; but she was just so angry. "You have to listen! Before Jake reversed my life, I had been fighting dragons since I was strong enough to lift a weapon! Even though I never won, no harm ever came to me! Besides, it was not Jake's fault over what happened! You can't blame him for anything…in fact, you should be thanking him! If it weren't for him, I would have been destroyed!"

"Rose, we know you like this boy!" Rose's father tried to assure his daughter. "And we do not wish to deprive you of your happiness, but your mother and I can't bare the thought of seeing you get hurt or killed in battle. We don't wish to have a repeat with what happened to Daisy!"

"But she survived, dad!" Rose corrected.

"Yes…" Rose's mother once more grabbed Rose's wrist and proceeded to pull her to the door. "And if she wasn't being held in this city, we wouldn't be living here! Now, we're going home!"

"But mom…" Rose tried to protest, but before she or Jake could react, the whole family was out the door and Jake was left alone. Fu suddenly entered from the back room and walked over to Jake.

"Don't worry, kid." The dog tried to assure the dragon. "I'm sure Rose's parents will come around. What's the worst that could happen?"

Assured, Jake nodded with a light smile and walked over to the couch. However, just as Jake sat down, he heard a honking of a car and what sounded like a crash before a woman screamed.

"Yo, doesn't that sound like…" Jake started, but the idea of what may have just happened struck his mind like a baseball bat to the back of the skull. Rushing up and out of the shop, Jake gasped in horror at the sight of Rose lying sprawled in front of a car. "ROSE!!!"

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Rose continued to lie on the ground as her parents screamed for help. His head spinning, Jake rushed over to the scene and lifted her up in his arms. "Come on!" He said to her parents. "We need to get her to a hospital."

LINE BREAK

The still unconscious Rose found herself lying in a pitch black area. With a groan, Rose found herself coming back to her senses as she felt the ground which had just recently appeared shaking due to the thudding of footsteps. Opening her eyes, Rose forced herself up into a sitting position as the figure of a man appeared.

The man had extremely pale skin. He also wore worn and torn leather boots, ripped pants, a torn buttoned shirt, a fisherman's coat and a fisherman's hat. His eyes were dull, almost worn out themselves. He also had a long beard, which reeked of salt and was soaking wet. As the man walked over to Rose, he left a trail of water behind him. He finally reached Rose and bent down beside her.

"Do you know who I am?" as the man spoke, Rose gagged as she inhaled the aroma of his breath, which consisted of smoke from a pipe and rum. "I certainly know who you are…"

"Yes…" Rose spoke. "Your Davy Jones…And how do you know who I am?"

"Very good, girlie…" Jones chuckled as he stood up completely. As he continued to speak, he started to circle Rose. "How could I not know who the Huntsgirl is? You escaped death on the night of the Homecoming dance several months ago. You were supposed to be destroyed, but that meddling dragon removed you from my grip. Now, your soul belongs to me; right where it belongs!"

"Well, I hate to break it to you…" Rose grinned. "But my time isn't up yet!" Bringing up all her energy, Rose struggled to bring herself to her feet.

"I find that you won't have any energy to fight your way out of this one." Jones grinned. Rose suddenly watched in disgust and horror as out of the darkness, the image of a locker appeared. Jones then opened his mouth widely, releasing a long and slimy tentacle, which wrapped around the handle and threw it open.

As if on cue, two ghostly spirits soared out of the locker and grabbed Rose, pulling her back into the locker. As half of Rose's body disappeared into the locker, Rose reached out and grabbed the ledge with her hands.

"Where's your heroic destiny now?" Jones taunted, looking at the image of the uncharacteristically terrified Rose with glee. "Where's the bravery?! Where's the determination, the calm acceptance of your demise?!"

Rose looked from inside the interior of what she prayed would not be her tomb to the face of the one doing this with a look of rage. Determined, Rose prepared to launch her self out, but she suddenly jerked back after the feeling of electricity coursed through her body. A beat later, it happened again; Rose disappeared into thin air, leaving an infuriated Jones.

LINE BREAK

Rose's eyes snapped open seconds later. Sitting up and looking around, Rose was surprised to see that she was in a hospital room with her parents and Jake around her. "Wh—what happened?" She asked.

"You're in the hospital." Rose's father said. "Thanks to Jake…If it wasn't for him…"

"You don't need to say another word." Rose's mother cut him off before bending over on one knee and placing her hands on the bed. "You should get some rest, Rose."

"No, I can't." Rose turned around and rolled off the bed and onto the ground. "There's someone who trying to end me. Where are my clothes?"

"Wait, what do you mean 'end you'?" Rose's father asked. "Who would have it out for you? Except Chang and those two nincompoops…"

"No, dad…" Rose replied as her mother pulled her clothes out of a plastic bag. "Davy Jones…"

"But he's the god of the sea!" Jake spoke. "What would he want with you?"

"He wants my soul…" Rose replied. "He has it out not only for me, but for 88 and 89 as well. He wants to end us because we survived the destruction of the Huntsclan."

LINE BREAK

Councilor Andam and Councilor Kulde came walking out onto the grass on Draco Island as they stared in awe as the American Dragon landed in front of them. They were even more surprised to see Rose hop off of his back.

"Aw, Huntsgirl…" Andam bowed with respect. "We apologize for the mix-up about what happened to that dragon. Now we are aware that you were not responsible. What can we do for you?"

"I need to see Prisoners 88 and 89…"

"Why?" Kulde asked.

"Today, I was almost rammed by a car." Rose walked past them, subtly demanding their escort. "I blacked out and was confronted by Davy Jones. He wants me, and I'm almost positive that he wants them as well."

LINE BREAK

Rose shuddered as she and Jake were led down the corridors of the prison wing. This place was one of the creepiest places in the world. At this point, Rose was thankful that she had never been captured while she was loyal to the Huntsclan. Finally, the councilors stopped and Rose gazed into the cell. 88 was sitting in the corner with his head lowered while 89 was lying on his back directly in the center of the cell; a defeated being. 88 suddenly looked up with a wry grin.

"Well, if our favorite little traitor hasn't come in here to dampen our spirits even more…" he said.

"Trust me…" Rose walked closer to the bars. "I wish that I was here just to harass you, but alas, that's not what I'm here for. Perhaps I can come back later once this has been taken care of…"

"Once _what_ has been taken care of?" 88 stood up and walked over to the bars. "Are you telling me that the mighty Huntsgirl needs our help?"

"Don't get your hopes up…" Rose frowned. "I just came to warn you…"

"Why would you even warn us?" 88 were actually surprised. "I thought you didn't care what happened to us…"

"Maybe it's because she's actually a good person!" Jake, who had previously stayed silent back in the corner with the other councilors, finally spoke up. "Unlike you two!"

"Wow, that really hurts, you disgusting, vile freak!" 88 shot back.

"I didn't come here to argue!" Rose started to turn and walk away. "If you two buffoons would rather deal with Davy Jones alone, be my guest!"

"Wait, Davy Jones?" 89 shot up, his depressed look now completely replace with fear. 88's teeth clattered together and his knees shook violently. Rose turned with a smile, actually enjoying this.

"What does he want with us?" 89 quivered.

"He wants all three of us." Rose corrected.

"But why, did we do something wrong?" 89 asked.

"What haven't you done wrong?" Rose replied under her breath, but didn't allow the two to hear it. "Listen, he wants us because we aren't rotting in a vortex along with the rest of the Huntsclan. We cheated death that night…"

"Well, surely we'd be safe in here, right?" 88 suddenly asked. The answer to his rather stupid question became clear once the wall of their prison being blasted to pieces. As the dust cleared, Davy Jones stood in the way.

"Yep, you're 100 % safe!" Rose retorted as she stepped aside and allowed the now dragon Jake blast the bars with his fire, melting them. "Sorry councilors, but I need them alive!" Rose then proceeded to reach into the cell and grabbed hold of 88 while Jake swooped in and picked up 89.

"No!" Jones roared as an army of the ghosts appeared behind him. "Get them! I want them all; even the dragon!"

The army of the spirits swarmed in a circle above the god of the sea before they started to break off and go after the fleeing pair.

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The American Dragon soared above New York City with Rose on his back while the two Huntsclan apprentices were gangling from the dragon's claws. Jake suddenly came closer to the ground and soon landed at the residence of an abandoned Huntslair.

"Sweet!" 89 jumped out of Jake's claws and began to run inside, but Rose grabbed him by the back of his mask. "You are staying outside with Jake." She ordered. "I'll go inside."

89 groaned as his nemesis threw him onto his rear and disappeared through the entrance. Growling, 89 got up to his feet and walked over to Jake, who seemed to have 88 under control.

"So dragon, what do you see in her?" 89 suddenly asked. "I mean, there is nothing really attractive about Huntsgirl. I mean, surely there had to have been other chicks…"

"Why don't you just shut up?" Jake snapped back, walking over to 89 and standing completely up in dragon form, freaking the cowardly hunter. "Now I know how you got into the Huntsclan. Either you annoyed dragons until you could just strike them down, or you just annoyed them to death." Satisfied that 89 were now frightened into submission, Jake turned around and walked back over to the place he was sitting and sat back down. However, 89 then saw as one of the ghosts appeared behind him. The ghost made a grab for 88, but the hunter jumped out of the way, and the ghost hit the now standing American Dragon right in the face.

As the dazed Jake backed up, he almost jumped in shock as Davy Jones appeared to teleport right behind him. "Yo, that is just freaky!" Jake would have recoiled away from the man, if Jones had not grabbed him by the shoulders and thrown him to the ground; jake's skull made contact with the cement and he blacked out. Looking down at the unconscious dragon with a twisted look of pleasure, he stepped over his body and walked towards the now cowering Huntsclan pupils.

"I'm going to enjoy this…" Jones grinned, opening up his mouth and released the tentacle, which wrapped around both hunters. "You two are coming with me! Your time on this world has just ended!"

Suddenly, just when 88 and 89 thought they were done for, Rose landed right on top of Jones' skull, making Jones drop to his knees and draw back the tentacle, freeing the Huntsboys. Both boys then looked at Rose just in time for both of them to catch the staffs she was tossing to them.

As soon as she had 88 and 89 under control, Rose suddenly noticed the unconscious Jake lying on the ground. Carefully walking over to him, Rose bent down. "Jake? Please be okay…" She soon got the response she wanted when she heard Jake groan in pain.

"Oh, he's fine…" Rose's head turned in surprise as she heard Davy Jones speak as he slowly stood up. "But only for now..." As these words left his mouth, a tentacle shot out from his beard and wrapped it self around Rose's neck. Despite her struggles and kicking, Rose was lifted off her feet, being throttled. "Don't fight it, Huntsgirl. It will all be over soon! And once you and those idiots are out of the way, I'll go back for this dragon!"

Hearing Jones' plan only gave Rose a reason to fight harder to cling on to her life. Focusing on all her strength, Rose started kicking, in hopes that if Jones got close enough, her foot would make contact. However, this did not happen and Rose's energy failed; her legs slowly stopped moving and she started to become light-headed.

"That's right, Huntsgirl." Jones loved every minute of this. "Give in…it won't hurt. Just shut your eyes and allow me to do the rest…"

As Rose started to feel like she had no choice and her head began to lull, her eyes snapped open as she heard Jones growl with rage. Rose could see a very angry Jones with a staff sticking out of his chest, only there was no blood; in fact, there was no skin! There was now a magical hole in Jones' chest allowing the staff that 88 were holding to stick out without harming him.

"You can't destroy a being that was never alive to begin with!" Jones roared as he threw Rose backwards. With a grunt, Rose slammed into a light-pole, the pole snapping in half. As Rose hit the ground with a grunt, she gasped out as the pole landed on top of her, pinning her down. Helpless, Rose could only watch as Davy Jones whirled around and lashed his tentacle out. The tentacle slammed into 89 and slammed him into 88. Both boys hit the ground, unconscious.

"No…" Rose actually found herself devastated at the defeat of her enemies. All three of them were down for the count. As the snickering Davy Jones picked both boys up and slugged them over his shoulders, it dawned on Rose that they had lost; they were done for. Even as Jones stepped right in front of her, Rose glared at him, trying her best to be brave in the face of death. However, even the Huntsgirl, who had been trained to have no fear, not even in the case of death, couldn't help but shake violently in fear as Davy Jones' big and pale hand reached out for her…

BLACKOUT

Rose groaned as she started to come back to the place that she personally hoped was reality. However, she didn't feel like opening her eyes. Rolling over, Rose suddenly let out a yelp as someone's foot collided with her gut. Snapping her eyes open, Rose's uncharacteristically cowered in horror as she looked up into the eyes of the Huntsman.

"No, not again…" Rose shut her eyes, hoping that this was only a dream. However, as she opened them again, she found herself in the exact same dark place that she was in before. The locker was directly in her view; the door was open and the spirits of lost souls were now roaming freely.

"Look me in the eyes, you traitor!" The Huntsman bent over and grabbed Rose by the hem of her uniform and held her up to his face. "Welcome to my world…" Before Rose could even react, the Huntsman pulled Rose in even closer to his hideous body before he tossed her away. Rose felt like she was in a free fall for several moments. Looking behind her, Rose's jaw dropped open as a pillar of rock appeared. Rose slammed into the pillar with such force that it shattered. As Rose hit the ground, the chunks and boulders of the pillar came down upon her, burying her.

Still this wasn't the end for Rose. From under the rubble, the breathless Rose could hear the Huntsman's laughter. Just as Rose felt like she was going to suffocate under the rubble, she heard something smash into her pile and soon after felt the Huntsman's rough hands grab her by the shoulders.

Rose could hear the Huntsman's continued laughter as he hurled her to the ground with a thud. By the time Rose was able to lift her head, she could see a Huntsclan staff appear from thin air right into the Huntsman's hand. With a roar, the Huntsman twirled the staff, which ended with the weapon right above her heart.

However, before the staff could be plunged into her heart, the staff clattered to the ground as the Huntsman disappeared into a thick mist; being reverted back to the form of his just as hideous looking spirit. Rose watched as Davy Jones appeared into thin air, dropping 88 and 89 to the ground as he spoke: "Alright, enough of this…" With a grin, Jones held up his pale hand and the Huntsman's spirit was sent reeling back into the locker.

"Just think, you three…" Jones speculated with joy in his eyes. "Once you're in that locker, you can do that for all eternity…Now, let's do this."

Davy Jones threw up his arms and hundreds of spirits flew from the locker, grabbing all three of the living Huntsclan members. "No, what can we do to live?" 89 shouted.

"There is nothing you can do!" Jones shouted. "You will go in that locker! Show a little dignity!"

As the 5 or so spirits that were grabbing Rose lifted her up into the air and prepared to drag her into the depths of the locker, Rose suddenly remembered her staff. After breaking her hands free from the spirits that were holding her hands, Rose dropped to the point that she was now dangling upside down. Just as Rose had hoped, her staff (which had been strapped to her back; unnoticed, all along) clattered to the ground below.

Her confidence restored, Rose broke her feet free from the spirits and did a twirl as she fell. Rose landed safely on her feet and snatched her, launching herself at Jones. Rose somersaulted over the Huntsboys and landed with her staff aimed directly at Jones' neck.

Impressed, Jones smiled and snapped his fingers; the spirits pulling 88 and 89 to the locker evaporated into thin air, allowing the two to stand. "I've changed my mind…" Jones said calmly. "If you two fools can defeat and kill the Huntsgirl, I may let you go free."

Rose's eyes widened in shock; she had not seen this coming. She had no idea that Davy Jones would be willing to double cross just about anyone. However, she was brought out of her thoughts as she heard 89 shout: "GET HER!"

Rose then turned her head to see 88 and 89, who were now clutching onto charged staffs. As 88 swung the staff, Rose bent over backwards, the staff missing the upper half of her body and going straight across Davy Jones' beard. All the hairs of his beard fell to the ground and the god of the sea backed off.

"No, not me you fool!" He shouted. "Get her!"

As 89 swung his staff, Rose jumped up off the ground and rolled before she stood completely up. "Don't listen to him!" She begged. "He's lying to you!"

"Yeah well, once you're gone, we'll take him if he tries to attack us!" 89 declared cockily as 88 appeared by his side. "We don't feel like going back to prison, either!" Rose sighed as she held up her staff in order to use it to defend herself. As 88 and 89 repeatedly shot blasts of green energy at her, Rose dodged each of them, running past all the debris as it was blasted from the walls. Rose jumped into the air and turned, firing a green blast. The blast hit 89 straight on, and the hunter rolled across the ground until he reached the ledge of the locker.

Rose landed skillfully on her feet and ran at 88; both of their staffs blazing. As they reached each other, 88 swung the staff as if it was a sword, and the staffs collided, sending a large blast of energy towards the locker. However, the blast hit Jones, who was by the locker, grinning as he picked up the defeated 89. Both were thrown towards the locker, but when the large and hulky Jones hit, the unconscious 89 was bumped out of his grip and to a couple of feet away.

As Jones hit the locker and became stuck, he was suddenly swarmed by the enraged spirits of the souls who were trapped. "Hey, what are you doing?" Jones demanded as the 3 spirits grabbed each of his arms, while another 3 grabbed his legs, lifting him into the air. "You can't do this to me! I am the rightful owner of your pathetic souls!"

This only enraged the spirits even more. With angry and distressed calls of tortured beings, the spirits lifted Davy Jones even higher into the air before coming to an abrupt halt. As Jones began to believe that his spirits had stopped and that he had won, until the spirits came back down towards the locker. "You know that this won't hold me! I'll be back, and you will spend eternity paying for this mutiny!" Despite these warnings, the spirits still dragged Jones to the locker. As they reached the locker, Jones reached one hand out to grab the edge, but it broke off and Davy Jones disappeared.

Meanwhile, Rose's battle with 88 went on as if neither of them had noticed the spirits turn on their keeper. 88 struggled to free his staff from the block that Rose's staff had trapped it in. With one final tug, 88 yanked the staff free and lunged for Rose's chest. However, Rose jumped into the air, flipped and landed right on the staff, snapping it. 88 pulled back the pointed handle of the staff back with a look of shock, giving Rose the opportunity to spin-kick him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Rose picked her staff back up off of the ground and prepared to leave, only to be tripped as 88 grabbed hold of her ankle. Rose turned around to see 88 standing up and 89 walking over to her.

"Alas Huntsgirl." 89 mocked as he picked up his fallen staff and aimed the blade above her throat. "Now, it's over!"

Rose tried to pick herself back up and engage in battle once more, but she found that completely impossible as 88 appeared by her head and put his feet an each of her arms, trapping her. "Any last words…?" 89 asked rhetorically. This was the end; Rose knew that she had finally reached the end of her rope. However, she would not give them the pleasure of seeing her break. Looking up at 89 with defiant eyes, Rose hawked up saliva into his face. 89 took a step back with disgust evident on his face, but it was soon replaced with rage.

"Alright, Huntsgirl!" 89 stepped up again and raised the staff. "You've weaseled your way out of too many instances! Now, I'm making sure that you pay for all the problems you've caused us…"

However, before any pain could come, all three turned their heads as the sound of Davy Jones' evil laughter rang out. Seconds later, a large tentacle burst out of the locker. The tentacle rushed out and grabbed 89 by the ankle. As 89 were thrown off his feet, the panicked hunter reached out and grabbed 88's.

Rose forced herself into a standing position as she heard the shouting Huntsboys being dragged to the locker. 88 dug his nails into the ground, but this proved futile; the hunter's nails could be heard screeching as the attempt failed. Soon, 88's fingers retracted and the screaming hunters were flying back to their prison.

Feeling inclined to help them; Rose jumped into the way and grabbed 88 by the hand. "Don't let go!" 89 and 88 begged in unison. "Don't worry; I'll get you out of this." Rose promised. Rose found her footing and tried to pull her enemies to safety, but that's when it happened…

Rose jerked back with a howl of pain as electricity coursed through her body. Unfortunately, as Rose went through this, she accidentally let go of 88's hand. As Rose lied on her stomach in pain, she witnessed as the screaming Huntsboys disappeared into the locker; the door to the locker slamming shut seconds later. Rose looked up with agony written all over her face, and she tried to get up to her feet. Once she was up, she threw herself at the door. However, with another surge of electricity, Rose once again disappeared into thin air.

LINE BREAK

Rose's eyes snapped open and she jumped up in her bed. It was then that she realized that she was surrounded by her mother, her father and Jake, who now had an icepack on his head.

"Hold on, Rose!" her mother rushed forward and grabbed her shoulders, softly pushing her daughter back down on the bed. "You need to save your strength. You almost died."

"What happened?" Rose asked. "Where am I?"

"The paramedics found you lying underneath a pole." Rose's father explained. "With Jake's help, they were able to get you out of there and in here. Don't worry Rose, you're safe now."

"You're in the hospital, Rose." Jake answered the unanswered question. "Don't worry; the doctors said that you can go home tomorrow."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Jake and Rose were standing outside of her house as Rose's father brought boxes and suitcases from the house and into the car. Meanwhile, Rose's mother put the keys of the house into the hands of another couple.

"I can't believe you're moving…" Jake lowered his head, deeply saddened.

"I can't either…" Rose was also trying not to show sadness. "I guess that my constant defiance of their orders and what recently happened was the final straw. Listen, you're going to have to handle all your dragon stuff without me, okay?"

"But…"

"It's not my decision." Rose replied. "Hopefully this won't be the true end. We've been through so much worse…" As Rose noticed that her parents were walking over to her, Rose threw herself into Jake's arms, hugging him. Not knowing what else to do, Jake returned it.

"Rose, we're leaving." Rose's mother had a determined and unremorseful look on her face. "You have 30 seconds." With that, both of her parents turned around and got into the car.

As Rose separated from Jake, she pulled his hand out and placed something in it. She then wrapped his fingers inside, covering the object. As Rose started to part, Jake looked inside to see a Dream Charm Bracelet.

"Rose…" Jake called out, making Rose turn around just as she had opened the door to the car. "Why are you giving this to me? I already have one…"

"Yes, I know…" Rose's tone of voice sounded as if she was on the verge of sobs. "This is mine. My parents are making me get rid of it. I decided to give it to you…you know, as something to remember me by."

"Rose…no…" Jake tried to call out, but it only came out as a quieted whimper. By the time the American Dragon looked up, the car had taken off.

LINE BREAK

Inside the car, Rose turned around in her seat to look at Jake watching her as they departed. As this appeared to be their final good-bye, Rose couldn't help but let a tear roll down her cheek.

CUT TO BLACK; END OF EPISODE

Chapter/Episode 9: No Negotiations

Jake Long, the American Dragon was currently using his dragon claws to climb up a very large and steep mountain. On top of the mountain stood a large castle; in which Gramps had told Jake that the Dragon Council had seen Vickie enter. As Jake reached a little break in the cliff, Jake sat down and used his tail to place a bag down by his side. Reverting back to his human form, Jake reached inside the bag and pulled out a small box. Jake opened it and pulled out a little ear piece, which he carefully put in his ear.

"Yo, Gramps…?" Jake spoke. "Can you hear me? I'm at the place…"

"Good young dragon…" Jake could suddenly hear his grandfather's voice. "Very good! Now, the council says that Vickie is inside. That must be where she is holding Danika!"

"This is a pretty interesting place to hold a captive…" Jake wondered out loud. "Don't you think it's a bit obvious?"

"Well, kid…" Jake could now hear Fu's voice. "She is a geek, remember? Remember how I said that you made the right choice by not picking this freak?"

"Not now, Fu!" Jake snapped. "Maybe you can go off on your little rant after I have Danika…"

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Vickie the siren stood behind a control panel. Putting her finger to her chin, Vickie relished over the pain she was about to cause her prisoner. Danika Honeycut currently stood on an elevated platform; Velcro straps were holding her feet down while two shackles were attached to her wrists, the chains leading down to the platform.

"Vickie, I know that you're angry with me." Danika spoke while trying her best to hide the fear that was rising in her throat. "Can't we just settle this like mature teenage girls?"

"Sure…" Vickie smiled evilly as she pressed a button on the panel. A buzzing sound could be heard and Danika looked down at her platform before she let out a howl of pain as electricity coursed through her.

The American Dragon, who had been watching all of this through a window, finally snapped and shattered through the window. Vickie turned around in surprise, just as Jake's tail smacked into her, sending the siren rolling across the floor. Eyes filled with rage, Vickie picked herself onto her feet and blasted a blue beam of energy from her mouth, only to miss the dragon.

"Ha, you missed me!" Jake bragged.

"I wasn't aiming for you, you stupid dragon!" Vickie retorted, pointing up. Getting the message, Jake looked up to see several layers of the ceiling come down on him. Jake smashed to the ground, reverting back to his human form as the chuckling siren walked over to him and grabbed him by the hair.

Jake felt himself being pulled from the rubble, and before he knew it he was lying on his back with the evil siren looking down on him. "End of the line, scales for brains…" Vickie scowled once more and started to lift him up to his feet.

Jake refused to give in and transformed into his dragon form. This caught Vickie off guard, and she slightly backed off, giving Jake the opportunity to wrap his tail around her wrist and hurl her backwards and shattering threw a window.

LINE BREAK

The defeated Vickie now stood on her platform, scowling as Jake shackled her down. "Now this is the end of the line, Vickie." Jake turned around after he had made sure that his defeated enemy couldn't escape.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Jake." Vickie promised calmly, despite her enraged look.

"Maybe…maybe not…" Jake walked over to the control panel where Danika was now standing. "Hey, don't look at me…" Jake acknowledged Vickie's now worried look toward the girl at the controls. "I honestly don't condone revenge like this, but I really can't stop her…"

Turning around, Jake walked out the door of the lair just in time to shield himself from the blinding light coming from the machine.

BLACKOUT; THEME SONG PLAYS

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

A striped prison uniform clad Daisy now sat in a dark cell in a nearby New York prison. Despite only being in prison for a few days, her once beautiful blonde hair was now matted and grey. Daisy brought her head up, revealing her defeat filled eyes as she saw a guard walk up to her cell. He slid open the bars and dropped a tray of some slop before he walked back out and locked her in before pulling up a stool before sitting down.

Daisy refused to give this man the satisfaction of watching her eat like a slob and a pig. For some reason unknown to her, Daisy knew that this guard was out to get her and wanted to catch every second of her suffering. She continued to wonder why this pathetic man wanted to wail on a 14 year old girl who was thrown in a cell with no notification to any higher judicial system as she watched him pull out his gun and start to polish it.

However, the guard jumped up from his seat and pointed his gun at the hall as he heard a crash. "Who's there?" he demanded. "I'll fire!"

"Go ahead…" a voice that was unfamiliar to Daisy spoke. Out of the dark halls, Daisy jumped in surprise as a cane hit the ground, coming after the cane was a man clad completely in a purple skin tight costume; he even wore a purple eye-mask and a purple top hat. "I bet you don't have the courage to fire…" the man taunted.

Just as the masked man had said, the guard slowly lowered his weapon. "Exactly…" the masked man was now amused. With a small, yet evil laugh, the man brought up the cane; Daisy gasped and shut her eyes as she realized what this man was going to do. Daisy was lucky enough to be shielded from the sight, and the teen girl could hear the body hit the floor.

Daisy didn't open her eyes until she heard a loud explosion and a brief feeling of heat. Slowly opening up her eyes, Daisy could see the bars blasted apart and the masked man standing in front of her. Daisy could now see that the cane the man had used to slaughter the abusive guard was green and it had a head of a dragon with what appeared to be long blue strings where its skull should have been. The man bent down and offered her his hand.

"Is he…you know, dead?" Daisy couldn't help but have dread fill into her chest.

"Of course not!" The man declared. "He's simply out cold."

"Who are you?" Daisy demanded.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" the masked man replied before pulling off his mask. "I would think you would remember your Uncle Stevey…"

"I haven't seen you in years…"

"Exactly…" the man got up. "I had a little run-in with the law."

"Why are you here?" Daisy brought herself to her feet.

"Imagine the devastation I felt when I heard of my niece's unfortunate demise back in Hong Kong." The man walked out of the cell before turning back to face Daisy. "And then, I hear from your father that you survived…Well, I asked where you were and I found out that these freaks are holding you in prison…"

"So, what now?" Daisy crossed her arms. "You rescue me…You must have some sort of plan…"

"Daisy, you have no idea…" the man smiled evilly as he reached into his sleeve. Daisy looked at him in wonder as he pulled out purple powder before blowing it into the air. As the man raised his hand, the powder began to glow and a magic circle of contact, making it so Daisy could see the grinning face of a pink Chinese-hairless cat. "Right Yan-Yan…?"

LINE BREAK

Jake Long was currently with his friends and other students from his high school as he finished doing a trick on the ramp. He was immediately surrounded by his peers, who were congratulating him. However, when Jake noticed a depressed looking Spud sitting at the side, Jake brushed them off and walked over to him before sitting down. "Yo, Spud." He asked. "What's wrong, dude?"

When Spud didn't answer him, Jake finally started to get the message. "Oh, I see…you feel bad about Stacey…"

"Trust me, Spudinski…" Trxie came from the crowd to join the conversation. "She's not good enough for you."

"We've told you this before." Jake finished. "You can totally do better than her."

"Whatever…" Spud lowered his head.

"Come on, Spud." Jake sat up and grabbed him by the wrist. "I'm taking you to my place and I'm going to make you your favorite dinner."

LINE BREAK

The second Jake opened the door to his house and stepped in with his two friends, he immediately knew something was wrong. The house had almost completely been ransacked; the couch and the curtains had been ripped to shreds, the walls were scratched by sharp nails and there was a giant hole in the ceiling.

"Yo, what the…" Jake was cut off from his thought as he heard a groan before hearing the crashing of some glass object against the hardwood floor. "Guys, stay here!" Jake commanded in a pleading voice as he rushed around the corner. Jake's mouth dropped open as he saw his unconscious grandfather lying on the floor in his dragon form.

"Gramps!" Jake unconsciously found himself rushing over to him and kneeling by his side. "Please be okay, Grandpa…"

Jake was forced out of his frantic thoughts as a piece of the ceiling was blasted to pieces in a green light. Staring up in shock at the wreckage, Jake watched in awe as a teen girl dropped from the roof and onto the floor beside the American Dragon.

The girl wore tight, pink jeans and a white top with beautiful blonde hair. As the girl brought her head up, Jake could see that the girl had equally as beautiful blue eyes. "Rose?" Jake asked incredulously.

It was then that the girl smiled that smile. That completely malicious and cruel smile…There was no way that it could have belonged to Rose. It wasn't until the girl brought her hand up and pulled off the blonde wig and revealed the matted and grayed hair that Jake's worst fears were realized.

"Wrong twin, dragon…" Daisy scowled. "But you have to admit, it was a sweet ploy. All I had to do was dress as your precious hunter and your family instantly trusted me! If I knew that dragons were so foolish, I would have been surprised that even my own failure of a sister couldn't even slay you."

Jake could feel his temperature rising as he felt as if his skin was being engulfed in his own flames. Glancing down, Jake could see that his fingers had been replaced with his sharp and flesh-shredding claws. Daisy must've noticed this as well, as she pulled a gun that looked somewhat like a revolver with a laser light on the barrel, which she pointed at Lao-Shi, a laser point appearing on his chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jake." Daisy grinned triumphantly. "If you attack me, then my finger might go a little trigger happy."

As much as Jake hated this, his claws reverted back into his hands and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "That's a good dragon…" Daisy taunted. "But still, you need to be taught a lesson…"

The gun was suddenly brought down from the elder dragon's chest down to his tail. Grinning, Daisy pinched an eye shut to take better aim before she pulled the trigger. Instead of a bullet, a blast of green energy emerged from the barrel and it hit Lao-Shi in the tail. The elder dragon's eyes snapped open and he let out a howl of pain.

"Grandpa!" Jake let out a cry of horror.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The room was filled with Daisy's distorted and maddened laughter. As Jake was torn over helping his grandfather or shredding apart the sister of the girl of his dreams, Jake could see Trixie slowly approach Daisy from behind.

Daisy sensed this, and whirled around with a grin as she pointed her gun at Jake's friend. However, Daisy traded grins with Trixie as the now dragon Jake came up behind the twin and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her hands to her side and making her drop the gun. Daisy was trapped.

"Well done, dragon." Daisy spat. "I suppose you have won and I will be going back to prison…" However, Daisy's smile widened as Lao-Shi let out a groan; Jake turned his head to see his grandfather twitch as green energy surged through his body.

"Oh dear…" Daisy continued. "It looks like your grandfather needs medical attention. I think he may be dying…I know where you can get an antidote." This worked, and Daisy was released from the dragon's bear hug.

"Where?" Jake demanded. His question was not answered, as Daisy bent over and picked up the gun. "Where?!" Jake demanded once again.

"There is only one antidote." Daisy pointed the gun right at Jake. "My uncle is the only one who can possess it and he is on Draco Island. As a matter of fact, that is where the rest of your family and the Dragon Council are."

"Something tells me that this chick wants something in return." Trixie stated dryly.

"Usually I just think you're friends are annoying, Jake." Daisy taunted. "But she just so happens to be correct. You took my parents away from me! So, I think it natural that I do the same. You are going to die, Jake. I will destroy you. Your demise is the only thing that can save your grandfather now! What say you?"

"Fine…you got me." Jake lowered his dragon head. "Just as long my grandfather is okay."

"Oh Jake…" Daisy at first looked sad, but soon the expression on her face turned into an un-empathetic one. "Did anyone ever tell you that your love for your family is your weakness?" The evil twin then turned and pointed the gun at Trixie. "And as for you two…Wait, where's the other one?"

LINE BREAK

Holly currently sat on her bed trying to study for some test. However, she found that she couldn't sit still. Jumping up from her bed, Holly walked over to a shelf and pulled out a CD before pulling the disk out and popping it into the player. As the music started to play, Holly did a little air-guitar and pretended to bang her head.

This however, ended as Holly heard a pounding at her window. Whirling her head around, Holly could see the sad faced Spud in the window. Sighing, Holly walked over and opened it. "Spud?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Jake…" Spud took his time; he seemed to be out of breath. "Jake's in trouble!"

"Calm down, Spud." Holly advised. "Now, do you mind calmly telling me what happened? Why is Jake in trouble?"

"Rose's evil sister escaped!" Spud explained frantically. "She hurt Jake's gramps! Now she has Trixie and Jake! What do we do?"

"Okay Spud, do you know where she's taking them?"

"Draco Island, I think!"

"Perfect!" Holly stood back and allowed her purple dragon form to appear. Once she was done, she lowered herself on all four claws, gesturing Spud to climb onto her back. "Come on, Spud. Get on!"

LINE BREAK

Around that same time, Daisy was holding onto Trixie's hair with her left hand, while her right hand tensely clenched onto the handle of the gun, which she was pointing at Jake's back, who was leading her across a Bart station. Jake soon stopped in the middle of the station, much to the bewilderment of Daisy. However, the reason to why Jake had stopped here became known to the twin as a magical elevator appeared to pop through the ground from the very center of the Earth.

"This is how we get to Draco Island." Jake stated simply.

"Well, open it!" Daisy demanded.

"But…I don't know how…" Jake admitted after choosing his words carefully.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Daisy was shocked.

"Well, I never used the magical controls. My gramps was always the one…"

Daisy growled in frustration before she pulled her captive out from beside her and tossed her to the ground and pointed the gun at her head. "Open it or she dies!"

"Okay, okay!" Jake gave in. Turning his attention back to the elevator, he closed his eyes to collect his memory of the combination. As he finished the code, Daisy watched with wide eyes as the elevator doors slid open.

Trixie took this time to whirl around her fist and strike Daisy in the jaw. Her eyes widening in shock, Daisy fell backwards and the gun clattered to the ground. Daisy recovered quickly and attempted to reach for her weapon, only to have Trixie kick it across the ground and away from her grasp and forcing the twin to jump up and run toward it.

Seeing that she was in the clear, Trixie turned and sprinted to the American Dragon, who apparently didn't even notice the brawl that had just occurred. With a hasty apology, Trixie lightly shoved her friend into the shaft. Turning back to the panel, Trixie watched through the closing doors to see the enraged twin raising her weapon to fire as she sprinted toward the elevator. However, the door closed and Daisy was trapped outside. Trixie grinned with triumph as she listened to Daisy's enraged screams and her pounding at the doors.

"Yo Trix, what did you do that for?" Jake asked in shock.

"Jakey, I need to tell you something." Trixie replied.

"What?"

"It's about your Gramps…"

"Just tell me, Trixie!"

"Daisy lied to you…" Trixie answered. "She said that the wound was going to be fatal. She was lying, Jake! She lied so that you would surrender yourself."

"How do you know this?"

"Remember the chimera thing?" Trixie asked. "Dr. Trixie Carter, remember?'

"You rock, Trix!" Jake exclaimed, hugging her with a wide smile.

"But we still need to get him some medicine!" Trixie said finally. "And we need to warn the Dragon Council. If what Daisy said is true about her uncle being on the island, then they may be in danger."

"Right you are!" Jake walked over to the panel where he could hear Daisy's pounding and ranting clearer. "Let's give her a little taste of her own medicine…" Jake smiled as he pressed the down button. "Trix, you might want to hold onto something." As if to prove his point, Jake took a step back and grabbed onto the rail. At first, Trixie just stared at him with a blank look, but she soon caught on and grabbed onto the other rail on the other side just as the shaft shot down into the center of the planet. As the two held onto the rails with their eyes shut as tight as possible, both listened involuntarily to the screaming Daisy, who had been clutching onto the doors at the time that the shaft shot down.

LINE BREAK

As the elevator shot up at the Island of Draco from under the Earth, Daisy was thrown up like a rag doll, where she collided against the hard dirt; her gun clattering to the ground beside her. The twin tried to get to her feet as her enemies rushed out of the shaft, only to topple back down onto her side as she was too dazed to stand.

As Jake and Trixie reached the clearing, both of their jaws dropped as they saw a giant and glowing caged which contained all of the dragons and was guarded by a pink Chinese-Hairless cat.

Jake was so shocked and zoned out from what he saw that he didn't notice that Trixie had ducked for hiding in a bush and yelped as she pulled him down into the green leaves and branches with her.

"Yo Trix, we need to do something!"

"We can't do anything if we get captured." Trixie replied, just as both heroes heard a click as the barrel of Daisy's gun was cocked and pointed at them.

"How right you are…" Daisy grinned.

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back at the Long residence, Lao-Shi rolled himself over and tried to claw himself across the floor. However, the dragon master was surprised to hear a knock come from the door. Rolling over onto his side, Lao-Shi put his claws to his mouth and shouted: "Come back later!"

Unfortunately for the elder dragon, this only succeeded in the door being picked open. However, Lao-Shi was shocked to see Spud and a purple dragon, who rushed over to him. "Master Lao-Shi, are you alright?"

"I think so, Holly." Lao-Shi looked up to meet her gaze. "But I need you two to do something for me. Can you do this for me?"

"Anything…" Holly promised.

"There is a vial in that cabinet." The elder dragon used some of his remaining strength to point to the cabinet on the other side of the room. "Inside is an elixir…I need it!"

"Yes, sir." Holly quickly got herself up and flew over to the cabinet. Opening the cabinet, the purple dragon quickly found the vial and rushed back over to the injured master. Lao-Shi took the vial in his claws and downed the whole potion in one gulp. Feeling the pain from the wound in his tail fade away and feeling his strength return, Lao-Shi picked himself up.

"Spud tells me that Jake's in trouble." Holly explained.

"As a matter of fact, he is." Gramps answered. "We need to get to Draco Island."

With Holly lifting Spud up off his feet and putting him onto his back, both dragons took off into the sky.

LINE BREAK

Back at Draco Island, all dragons as well as Fu and Jonathan were trapped in the cage as Yan-Yan slowly paced back and forth, purring with pleasure over her success.

"You better not let me out of this cage, Yan-Yan!" Fu warned. "Because if you do, I am going to bite your tail off!"

"Shut up!" Yan-Yan screeched. "The only way you will ever get out of this cage is if you are all destroyed. Although, I'd like to see you try pooch…"

It was then that a portal completely made out of purple magic appeared. As the entire group of captive dragons stared in shock, the man completely in purple smiled as he slowly stepped out, swinging his green dragon staff.

"Aw, you have done well my kitten…" the man cooed. "So, I see that we have a mere human in a group of beasts…So, who is it?"

"It's me." Jonathan bravely answered. "What are you going to do about it?"

Before the masked man could even answer, he turned as he saw his niece emerge from the clearing with her gun pointed right at both Jake and Trixie.

"No, not you kids too!" Fu whined.

"That's right, them too." Daisy spat as she stopped in front of her uncle with her captive. "They put up a good fight, but now I have them. What shall I do with the, uncle?"

"Put the dragon in the cage." The masked man relished this. "As for the girl, dispose of her."

"Yes…" Daisy smiled as she shoved Trixie to the ground and forced Jake over to the glowing cage before shoving him against it. At first, Jake thought he was going to be fried by the glowing magic of the cage, but to his surprise, he went right through it and landed on his back onto the pile of dragons. One of the dragons he landed him on angrily pushed him off, where the American Dragon was greeted with a zap as he hit the bars.

"Whoops, sorry Jake-a-roo!" Jake looked up to see that the dragon that had pushed him was none other than Fred Nerk. Growling with irritation, Jake got up and turned around and watched as the masked man picked Trixie up and allowed Daisy to take aim.

"NO!" Jake shouted out; his scream vibrating off of a fire blast from up above, which blasted both Trixie and her captors off their feet and to the ground a couple of inches away. Jake looked up to see Holly, his grandfather and Spud, who was on Holly's back. To all of the captive's joy, the three landed; while the dragons went after the perpetrators, Spud ran over to the cage.

"How do I get you guys out of here?" despite the battle between the masked man, Daisy and the two dragons, Spud casually dropped his backpack to the ground and pulled out his laptop. "Is there a power cord or anything?"

"Does this look like a laboratory to you, huh?" Fu growled.

"Well…" Spud started to say, but he was cut off as a screeched Yan-Yan jumped up and brought the boy to the ground, trying to deflect her scratching.

"You will not free the prisoners!" Yan-Yan roared. However, neither attacking cat nor attacked boy noticed as the laptop bounced across the grass as touched the magic bars of the cage, shortening the magical fuse. Yan-Yan looked up with horror as the bars disappeared and the dragons soared free. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Soon, all captives were out, except Fu, who was now staring at the rather petrified cat. "Well kitten, are you ready to taste the sweet tango of combat or not?" Fu growled.

"You have no idea…" Yan-Yan narrowed her eyes. With a screech, the cat charged at the dog and leaped off her legs in order to pounce. Opening her mouth to reveal her sharp teeth and extending her claws, Yan-Yan was ready to end her enemy. However, Fu was just as ready and pounced up into the air as well. Fu hit the cat head on, and they both tumbled to the ground. Fu landed on top, and the completely petrified cat scrambled out from underneath and scampered away as fast as she could, only to have Fu chasing after her while barking rabidly.

LINE BREAK

The fight between Lao-Shi and Holly verses the masked man and Daisy had recently come to an end, with all the previously trapped prisoners gathering around the two. Daisy had no fear of them and cockily pointed her gun at them all.

"Patience now, Daisy…" the masked man said. "You can not shoot them all. You shoot one and they all attack. You may be able to slay a couple of them, but one of them would be bound to defeat you."

"I can take them!" Daisy argued arrogantly.

"Yes, that is why you rotted in a prison for cell for a week…" the man rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Daisy yelled, now turning and pointing the gun at her uncle.

"Aw, my poor, poor niece…" the man smiled. "I foresaw your betrayal…It saddens me greatly. Oh well, this IS the thanks I get…"

"Stop bragging!" Daisy finally lost it, taking a shot at her uncle. With a grin, the masked man brought up his hand, which was surrounded with glowing purple magic. The blast of the gun was vaporized by the magic and Daisy was thrown backwards. As soon as the man turned around, he was greeted to Fred Nerk's growl as she tried to claw him. Grinning, the masked man brought up a glowing hand, stopping him in his tracks. With a yell, Fred Nerk was thrown backwards by the magic.

"You dragons have no idea of the power I possess!" The man laughed as he dodged attacks by Haley and Kulde. "I will show you!" The man now saddened insane as he twirled his green dragon staff before bringing it up to reveal the dragon mouth opening up and letting loose a torrent of fire.

In defense, Holly almost automatically rose up into the air and blasted him with fire. The masked man was thrown from the ledge of the island with a yell. Jake reached the end of the ledge just in time to see and hear a splash from several hundreds of feet below. Holly lowered with a look of shame on her face.

"What have I done?" she asked in shame.

"You did what you had to do." Jake said, even though he didn't like it that much either. "You didn't do anything wrong, Holly." The American Dragon started to walk over to his ally, only to be thrown to the ground as Daisy tackled him. As Jake reverted to his human form, Daisy reached into her pocket and pulled out a long and serrated dagger.

"I'm sorry, Jake." Daisy grinned. "But I know what's best for my sister!"

"Jake, catch!" Jake glanced behind Daisy to see Holly pick up the gun and toss it. As Daisy was too preoccupied, Jake easily grabbed it with his claws.

"You hate your sister…" Jake growled, bringing his head up and having it collide with Daisy's. With a yelp, Daisy fell sideways and Jake pinned her down. "You know, if you were Rose, I would like this a lot more…" Jake grinned.

Grimacing with disgust, Daisy scowled and slammed her fist into Jake's face. Jake yelped and fell sideways onto his back. Grimacing, Daisy shook out her now aching hand, yet she still stood and bent over and picked her dagger up.

Walking over to the dazed dragon, Daisy took a deep breath and brought the dagger high above her head in order to bring it down with a vengeance. However, a loud shot made both dragon and girl jump. Daisy's eyes widened in shock and she stuttered, not being able to say coherent words. In the blink of an eye, Daisy toppled sideways onto the ground and Jake could see his dragon grandfather holding Daisy's gun.

Getting to his feet, Jake looked down in shock to see Daisy hissing in pain as tears of anger, frustration and pain started to well up in her eyes and she brought her ankle up to her stomach and chest.

"Yo, Gramps…" Jake was suddenly interrupted as a large tsunami arose behind him from below. From the tidal wave of water, the masked man emerged and he was set down on the ledge by an arm of magical water.

As all the dragons stared at him in awe, the man lifted his purple hat off his head and bowed as if he had just performed the most death defying magic trick in the world. However, by the time he rose, the dragons had recovered from their shock and were now ganging up on him.

"Alas my magical chums…" the masked man smiled. "But it appears that it is time for me to take my leave." Swinging his green dragon staff around, a large amount of mist surrounded him before a green dragon shot up into the air with a roar. The green dragon had a chain around its neck and the masked man was being lifted into the air by the other end of the chain that he was gripping onto. "We will me again dragons. Until then… adios!"

As soon as the man and the dragon had disappeared, Jake was the first to recover and he looked at the other dragons. Holly seemed especially shocked; Jake finally learned why. "TJ?" she asked.

Jake and Holly were both brought out of their thoughts as they noticed that Daisy was slowly trying to crawl away. Grinning to each other, Jake and Holly flew over to the escapee just as she had grabbed a handful of purple magic powder that her uncle had dropped. Blowing on it, the dust spread apart and soon formed into a purple portal.

Before Daisy could crawl toward the portal, she was lifted up by Kulde and Jake walked up to her and faced her. "Daisy, it's over." He begged. "Please…give up this charade."

LINE BREAK

The American Dragon as well as the dragon forms of Holly and Lao-Shi as well as Fu Dog was all standing in the great hall of the council room. All turned their heads as Andam and Kulde walked in, escorting Daisy into the room.

Jake blinked as Councilor Omina seemed to come out of nowhere and plopped down a wooden chair, which Rose's sister was tossed against. Before Daisy could even pick herself up with her injured foot, Omina pulled her arms behind the chair; a click was heard as the shackles were locked and the prisoner trapped.

"What is this about?" Daisy demanded.

"Quiet!" Andam declared. "We will be the ones asking you the questions."

Andam then took a step to the side to allow Holly to walk over to the girl. "Do you really think you are going to break me or something?" Daisy grinned.

"That's not my intention." Holly answered softly as she reverted herself to her human form and gazed at the girl. "But what I need is for you to tell me all you know about your uncle."

"Why would I do that?" Daisy's grin widened; she was quite amused by this dragon's innocence, trust and utter stupidity.

"Please Daisy…" Holly refused to lose her temper. "I'm begging you for cooperation. Your uncle has my brother. I know you don't care much for siblings, but I do. My brother is my best friend and I want to save him. If you have any good inside you, you will tell me all that you know."

LINE BREAK

The next morning at school, Jake was at his locker in the hallways of Millard Fillmore High School. After grabbing his book for English, Jake closed his locker and turned only to jump in shock as he saw Danika.

"Hey Jake…" she appeared rather shy.

"Can I help you with something?" Jake could have sworn that he felt himself inching away from the girl. Even though Rose was gone, Jake wasn't completely sure that he felt comfortable around Danika anymore; not since Danika believing Vickie and trying to destroy him.

"I just wanted to thank you for the rescue last week." Danika replied. "I tried calling but nobody was home…all weekend! Were you busy with your dragon stuff or something?"

"Danika!" Jake silenced her. "You are aware that that's supposed to be a secret right?"

"Oh, sorry…" Danika trailed off. "Anyway, I never really got to thank you."

"Hey, it's no prob!"

"So, if you want…" Danika looked up hopefully. "We could hang out. Maybe I could help you out with your dragon things."

"Thanks…" Jake smiled, not wanting to hurt her again. "But I don't think that that would be a good idea. You know…with what happened last time…I mean; you wouldn't want to be captured again, would you?"

"Oh…" Danika looked sad. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Jake answered confidently, trying to give her a small smile just to show her that it wasn't anything wrong with her. Unfortunately, this didn't do so well; Jake was pushed against his locker with a grunt and a bang of metal.

As Jake slid to the ground, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Danika ran away crying like a baby. Sighing, Jake spoke to himself: "Women…"

BLACKOUT; END OF EPISODE

hapter/Episode 10: Cane and Scale

_**This early in the morning and I'm already fighting some bad dude?**_ This was the thought in Jake's mind, as his dragon form fell out of the sky and onto a wooden table in the quad of his High School. Well, the bad dude was actually a bad woman: Chang, the Queen of Cruel herself. Jumping off the dazed Am Drag, Councilor Chang skidded across the pavement before grinning evilly.

"Where's your precious hunter, Jake?" she taunted as Jake slowly got up.

"Safe from you!" was Jake's only reply. Jake was then thrown back as Chang hurled herself into his body, knocking him against the pavement of a school wall, which caved in and caused both dragons to land on several desks in Study Hall. A student looked up from his paper and just stared at the battle, as Chang picked Jake up and tossed him into the ceiling. Jake came back down, but before he hit the ground, Chang wrapped her tail around him and hurled back outside before going out after him. The student just blinked before falling off his desk in a dead-on faint.

Back outside, Chang landed right at Jake's feet, allowing the younger dragon to rise before slamming into him once again.

LINE BREAK

Principal Nosca was currently pacing down the halls of the school. Trailing behind him was a strict looking woman who was clutching a clipboard. As Nosca stopped at the steel doors of the school, he turned to the person who had the locker closest to these doors, who just so happened to be Trixie.

"You, could you please get the door for me?" Nosca asked her. At first, Trixie groaned, yet she still slowly walked over to the door and opened it. Nosca smiled as he cocked his head to the woman, who was obviously evaluating the school and the work he had done as principal. "See, I'm such a great principal that the students help me out!"

"Well, we'll see…" the woman said strictly as she walked out the door, which Nosca was holding open for her. Grinning, Nosca stepped out right by her side only to gape at the exact same sight that the woman was staring at with open eyes.

In front of them, a red dragon was lying on his back with a maroon dragon on top of him, her claws about to cut his throat open. However, the dragon on top turned her head only to let out a small gasp before she shot up and soared into the air and away from the humans who had seen her. The red dragon jumped up onto his feet.

"Ha, that's right Chang!" the red dragon shouted. "You better run!" The red dragon apparently thought that the coast was clear, as a blue light surrounded his form and he appeared to shrink. As the light disappeared, Jake Long turned around only to see the flabbergasted adults.

"Aw man!"

CUT TO BLACK; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Jake currently stood outside Principal Nosca's office door as he listened to the woman belittle and berate the man.

"This is some school you're running here, _**Principal **_Nosca!" the woman seemed to shout at the top of her lungs. "How could you let a thing like that attend this school; a dragon?!"

"There are no such things as dragons!" Nosca retorted at the top of his lungs as well.

"Well, today really proved otherwise." The woman lowered her voice, making it so that Jake had to put his ear to the door. "The fact that you let such things as monstrous dragons attend this school makes me question your abilities as an authority figure for these children."

"I hadn't a clue." Nosca replied.

"Oh really?" the woman asked quizzically. "The boy has had no suspicious or peculiar behavior?"

"Well…" Nosca recalled. "There was this one time in the woods."

"You took an evil dragon camping?"

"No!" Nosca exclaimed. "It was a fieldtrip for starters, and second of all, the boy stole a permission slip from a football player."

"See…evil." The woman said.

"Anyway, I found the boy and his friends fighting a girl that looked very similar to a former student that attended. Only it couldn't have been…she didn't go." Nosca finished.

There was a pause before Jake could hear the woman speak again. "Mr. Nosca, you leave me no choice. From this moment on, you are no longer allowed within 10 feet of this school. You are fired."

"But, who would take my job?"

"Oh don't worry…" victorious narcissism was in the woman's tone of voice. "I will find another who can take your place. One who will take care of the dragon problem…Until then, I will take charge of this school. Goodbye sir."

Jake suddenly jumped back as he heard footsteps coming for the door. Jake managed to sit back in the seat that Nosca had ordered him to sit in just as the door opened and Nosca stomped out. Jake turned his head to see the woman slowly walk out, a vicious grin on her face.

"Oh Jake…" she spoke. "I want to thank you. Without your little mess up, I would never have been able to seize power at this dump of a school."

"What are you talking about, yo?" Jake was dumbfounded. "And how do you know my name?"

"Oh dear, you don't see the resemblance of personality? Of plot?" the woman opened her mouth in fake surprise. "Because of you, my husband has been rotting in prison for months! Does that give you any hint?!"

"No…"

"Think back, you stupid dragon!" the woman approached Jake, as if she was about to grab him in rage, but she stepped back, calming herself. "Maybe this will refresh your memory…" she said as she reached into a pocket of her jacket and pulled out a vial of blue liquid.

"Brockium!" It suddenly dawned on the young dragon.

"That's right…" the woman grinned viciously as she bowed stiffly. "Mrs. Victoria Brock…A week of detention for you, no one uses street slang in front of me."

"So, what's your plan?" Jake crossed his arms.

"Are you telling me that you're really that stupid?" Mrs. Brock grinned even more. "Nothing has changed. I will achieve what my husband has failed to do. Maybe after I expose you, they will release my husband from his unjustified imprisonment. You better watch out, Jacob Long, because your secret is about to be revealed."

LINE BREAK

A door to a dark roomed open and a hand fumbled for the light switch. As soon as the lights flickered on, ex-Principal Nosca closed the door and dropped his things before walking into his home. Sighing, Nosca walked over to his big comfy chair. However, just as he was about another footstep from it, the chair whirled around, making Nosca jump in shock. In the chair sat a woman in black and velvet robes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Nosca asked.

"Calm down, my friend…" Councilor Chang stood up from the chair. "I mean you no harm. In fact, I have a proposition for you. Because of Jake Long, you have lost your job. How will you ever survive? That boy is a menace! He must be stopped…and destroyed."

"Why do you want him out of the way?" Nosca narrowed his eyes.

"That boy landed a poor, innocent and harmless old woman in prison." Chang frowned, putting the saddest look that she could muster on her face. To prove her point, Chang brought up her staff, which she merely started to use as a walking stick. "See, I'm utterly harmless. Please my pathetic human—I mean, my friend; help me relieve society from this burden. What do you say?"

Nosca just stared at the woman for a couple of moments before he made up his mind. Nodding, Nosca turned his heel and walked over to a wall. Grabbing hold of a piece of plaster, Nosca pulled it up revealing a glass case with a large red button. Shattering the glass, Nosca slammed his fist against the button, making the wall beside him mechanically rise up like a garage door, revealing a whole rack of beautiful canes. Nosca stared at them for a moment before he grabbed a black one with a gold handle and button on it. As the ex-principal held the cane up, he pressed the button, causing a long steel blade to shoot out.

"I'm ready…" Nosca turned to the grinning Chang.

"Good!" Chang exclaimed. "Now go! Make Jake Long pay for every person he has wronged!"

Nosca nodded once more before he turned and walked out the door, which slammed behind him.

As soon as she was certain that the coast was clear, Chang turned and let out a laugh as she transformed into a dragon and flew out the window.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The next morning, the whole school was called into the auditorium. The only was problem was that they were called in almost half an hour ago, and whatever was going on hadn't happened yet. Jake was currently sitting on the opposite side of Trixie and Spud, as they quietly talked about what had happened.

"You really messed up this time, Jakey." Trixie said sympathetically.

"But it wasn't even my fault!" Jake tried to defend himself. "I couldn't control the fact that Chang showed up when she did."

"But it was very irresponsible, Jake." Jake suddenly heard Holly's voice from beside him. Holly slowly sat right beside him, gently putting down a newspaper article in front of him.

"Yo, what's this?"

"It's a newspaper article on the sacking of Cosca." Holly said matter-of-factly as she put her chin in her hands. "I honestly don't know how we're going to fix this one, Jake."

"You're going to help me?"

"Of course!" Holly smiled. "You helped me figure out who has my brother. Now all I need to work out is how to find him and save TJ. Anyway, read the article. This woman is crazy."

"Read it, Jakey." Trixie urged.

Jake nodded and held up the paper before reading out loud: "_**Delusional and Incompetent Principal Fired**_: On Monday January 14th 2008, Millard Fillmore High School Principal Richard Nosca was sacked from his job after he appeared mentally unstable after claiming that he saw a student transform into a dragon. New York City's own Officer Brad Morton Sr. has said quote 'I feel that Richard Nosca is a dangerous influence for these kids. He obviously is not in the right state of mind and can resort to violence in front of or against the students'. The city has already named a replacement: Mrs. Victoria Brock."

"What? This is stupid!" Spud slammed his fist down on the table just as the lights in the auditorium dimmed and Mrs. Brock stepped onto the stage, followed by Brad and Nigel.

"Hello, students." Mrs. Brock's voice boomed. "I'm certainly sure that you have all heard what happened the other day. But that really doesn't matter. What does matter is that I am your new Principal, and these are your new student officers: Brad Morton and Nigel Thrall. Now, I'm certain that as long as you respect my authority, we can all get along just fine."

"Wait, how did Nigel get to be on her side?" Jake asked. "Isn't he magical?"

"She wants a dragon, Jake." Holly replied. "Not a wizard. Besides, I know how Brad got in. With his daddy as one of the most respected police officers in the city, the little jerk-jock got in on the power!"

"You!" Mrs. Brock's voice boomed even louder. All four friends looked up to see that the new principal was pointing right at Holly. "Get up here NOW!"

Holly just looked up at the woman before glancing back at her friends. While Jake and Spud had a "run for your life" look on their faces, Trixie had the opposite piece of advice. "Go up there. You'll be fine. She can't hurt you."

Assured, Holly stood up slowly before she walked even slower up to the stage. By the time Holly had gotten onto the stage, she was surprised that Mrs. Brock was now holding out a wooden ruler.

"What is your name?" she asked menacingly.

"Holly…" Holly was terrified.

"Your full name, you twit!" Mrs. Brock shouted at the top of her lungs, making all the students just as frightened as the poor girl in front of the dictator principal was.

"Um, Holly Jennings, ma'am…" the frightened girl answered.

Mrs. Brock composed herself and straightened up. "Sit back down." She ordered, and Holly scampered down back to the table.

"Now…" Mrs. Brock turned back to the appalled students. "This school is going to have many changes. First of all, there will be no lunch or brunch, no weekends or Summer Vacation. It will be a year round school, and these will be your new uniforms."

Mrs. Brock stepped out of the way as the rest of the football team rolled in several tables of black pants, a white shirt, a black tie, a black vest and black shoes for the boys and a black skirt, a white shirt, a black tie, a black vest, long white socks and black shoes for the girls.

"And finally, all throughout the week starting tomorrow, I will be calling each one of you into my office for testing." Mrs. Brock smiled evilly. "Just to make sure that you don't have…lice…"

LINE BREAK

The next morning, all of the students were dressed in the same way. The doors to the building opened and a glum looking Jake walked in. As he reached his locker, which Spud and Trixie were at, he dropped his backpack and kicked it.

"Don't worry, bud." Spud spoke. "We're all suffering here. You're not alone."

"Yeah well, when Fu Dog saw me this morning, he almost died of laughter." Jake bent over and opened up his backpack. "Yo, is there anyone watching?"

"No, why?" Spud asked as Jake pulled out a pair of scissors, which he used to slash his jacket. He then brought his hands up and loosened his tie.

"How do I look?" Jake asked.

"Like a bloody fool…" Nigel suddenly walked up from behind him. "You also look like someone who is going to get in major trouble with Mrs. Brock."

"Nigel, why are you doing this?" Jake asked. "I know you're mad at Spud for taking Stacey, but why are you working for an evil hag like Mrs. Brock? If you haven't noticed, she's out to get our kind! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Not really…" Nigel smiled. "Anyway, I gave her information on all the dragons at this school in exchange for my safety. There are only about 11 dragons at this school, including you…and your sophomore friend…"

"Where's Holly?" Jake demanded.

"She was the first to go in for inspection." Nigel smiled. "Brock has probably already used the Brockium on her. She's probably only in a lab going through extremely painful tests. You'll be next Long…Enjoy your last week, because she's saving you for last. This reminds me, she wants you two." Grabbing Trixie and Spud by the collars of their vests, Nigel smiled at Jake before he led the two down the hall.

LINE BREAK

It was the end of the day and Jake was currently walking home. Trixie and Spud had been taken in the morning, yet they hadn't returned. "New crazy principal, longer days, all year school, my friends missing…Can this day get any worse?" Jake spoke to himself.

"It just did, dragon!" Jake suddenly looked up to see Principal Nosca sitting on a tree. Getting to his feet, Nosca leaped from the tree and landed right in front of the startled American Dragon. Slinging his cane from his back, Nosca pushed the button which made the blade come out.

"Prepare to be slain…"

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Jake just stood there with wide eyes; he could not believe this was happening. Nosca just stood there with his cane raised, as if he was waiting for Jake to make the first move. When Jake didn't, Nosca roared as he charged. Jake transformed into a dragon and tried to charge as well, only to have Nosca flip over him. Nosca landed on his feet and whirled around about to impale Jake from behind, only to be blasted from the side with a blast of fire. Nosca recovered quickly and quickly fled as Jake looked up to see Holly hovering in the air with Trixie and Spud on her back. As Holly touched the ground, Jake could see that there were gold manacles around her wrists and ankles.

"Yo, what happened?"

"We have a problem, Jake!" Holly seemed shaken. "Mrs. Brock used the Brockium on me. She had me tied down while she took a picture of me. Jake, I'm stuck like this! We have to go to your grandfather; he's the only one that can help! But we have to be careful, she's looking for you!"

"About that…" Spud pointed out. "Maybe we don't have to do anything. She's sealed her own defeat! If she exposes dragons, then the cops will know that she got rid of Nosca due to a lie!"

"But the magical world will still be revealed, Spud!" Holly said. "She'd be famous and we'd be in trouble."

LINE BREAK

By the time they got to the shop, Gramps seemed to be trying to play chess with Fu. "You do know that I don't have hands, right?" Fu asked.

"Are you really that bored, Gramps?" both dragon and dog turned their head to see Jake toss his coat off as he and the still dragon Holly entered.

"Jake, what is the meaning of this?" Gramps roared.

"We can tell you later, sir!" Holly replied. "But we need a potion. The new principal used a potion on me and now I'm stuck in dragon form!"

"We also need a memory potion, Gramps." Jake added. "It looks as if Nosca is going to be a problem."

"What do you mean young dragon?" Gramps asked.

"He attacked me outside with this totally whacked out cane!" Jake exclaimed. "This dude is dangerous! He knows I'm a dragon and he's taking his sacking out on me!"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Lao-Shi told his grandson. "Fu Dog, make a memory erasing potion!"

"Hey, it beats playing chess with paws!" Fu jumped down from the counter with a small grin before rushing off into the back room.

LINE BREAK

It wasn't that much of a wait for Fu to finish making the potion. It just felt like it. Once Fu finally came back out with the potion, the four kids jumped out of their seat. Jake slowly walked over to the dog, who handed it to him.

"So, what do I do?" Jake asked. "How does it work?"

"Just pour it on him." Fu answered, before shuddering. "Oh man, it attaches to your skin and then slowly sinks in. It is not a pleasant feeling."

"But that potion you wanted me to give to Trixie and Spud…" Jake started.

"That was a different kind, kid." Fu answered. "Now, go solve the problem you caused."

LINE BREAK

Jake, Trixie, Spud and the now human Holly rushed to the school as fast as they could. However, they stopped as they saw Nigel and Brad in the yard, waiting for them. Unfortunately for Jake, Nigel met his gaze. The next thing Jake knew, there was a blast of green magic as Nigel and Brad both appeared.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Brad was amazed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Nigel replied as he grabbed Jake. "You get those three and we'll take them to Brock."

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Jake found himself spread out on a cold steel table. His hands were forced to his sides where they were held down with steel manacles, as were his feet. Despite this, Jake looked up to see that Trixie and Spud had been tied to chairs, while Nigel was finishing tying Holly to a chair as well. Just as Nigel stood up, Mrs. Brock entered with a vial of her potion. She grinned as she looked at the prisoners before she walked over to Jake.

"Keep those three together so I can punish them later." She ordered. "Oh and Brad, guard them with your life. Nigel, come over here with me." Brad grinned and nodded happily as he scooted Holly's chair over to Trixie and Spud, while Nigel walked over to Mrs. Brock. As soon as Brad turned his back, Holly let out a big smile.

"What are you smiling at, you crazy girl?" Trixie shot.

"I thought that a wizard would know that ropes are the worst thing to tie dragons up with." The grin on the female dragon widened as she transformed into her dragon form, snapping the ropes with no strain at all on her part.

"Hey…" Holly whispered in Brad's ear as she tapped his shoulder. Brad whirled around with a shocked look on his face only to be greeted with Holly's wooden chair being brought down. The chair shattered into pieces and Brad hit the ground like a rag doll. This caught both Nigel and Mrs. Brock's attention. Nigel immediately pulled out his wand and disappeared in a bright magical light.

"Where are you going, you coward?" Mrs. Brock demanded.

"It's over, Mrs. Brock." Holly spat. "Let Jake go now and maybe I'll give you the pleasure of not perishing on this day."

"Not so fast, Miss Jennings…" Mrs. Brock smirked as she revealed the open vial of Brockium in her hand. "One wrong move and Mr. Long will be revealed to the world!"

Holly's determined look suddenly faded as she glanced from the vial to her friend that was in trouble. Lowering her head, Holly reverted back to her human form as Mrs. Brock laughed. "That's a good girl." She taunted. "However, your friend still pays!"

The rage inside Holly soon returned and was stronger than before. With a yell, Holly shot up and kicked Mrs. Brock in the back, forcing the yelping teacher off her feet and over the steel table. As her free-fell, Mrs. Brock's hand hit the switch and the manacles retracted from Jake's body. The American Dragon appeared in a bright blue light and he stood as Mrs. Brock hit the ground with a thud and a grunt. Her vial of Brockium shattered against the floor, never to touch another dragon.

"Hey!" Trixie's voice came. "That was awesome! Now untie US!"

"No!" Mrs. Brock howled. "That was my last vial!" She rose to her feet, seething in anger. Before Mrs. Brock could make another move, Principal Nosca crashed through the window, shattering it. Mrs. Brock turned in shock before she was knocked unconscious by a swing of Nosca's fist as he landed.

As Nosca pulled out his cane, the American Dragon turned to Holly, who had finished freeing Trixie and Spud. "Guys, you need to get out of here!" His friends nodded and they exited out the door and down the hall.

Jake turned his attention back to his former principal just as the blade protruded from the cane and he charged.

LINE BREAK

Holly, Trixie and Spud were just about to reach the doors of the school when Holly suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Girl, what are you doing?" Trixie asked. "We're almost there!"

"The potion…" Holly's eyes widened in realization as she pulled the potion out of the pocket of her shirt. "I need to give it to Jake!" However, Holly was suddenly thrown against a locker as Chang slammed into her. "You have to get out of here!" Holly called. "Call the police…Do something!"

Trixie and Spud looked at each other before they turned and ran out the door.

"Nice outfit, Holly." Chang taunted. "How has this prison of a school affected you?"

"You tell me…" Holly transformed into her dragon form and easily hurled Chang off of her. "After all, you would know all about the affects of prison. It actually made you even uglier! I didn't think that possible!"

Chang growled as she slowly got to her feet. "You insolent brat; you have no idea of how powerful the Dark One has made me!" Chang tried to throw a swipe, but Holly dodged and clawed at Chang, slashing a small scratch on her chest. Chang growled as she looked up, backhanding her younger opponent. Holly was caught off guard and she fell forward onto the floor, with Chang towering above her.

LINE BREAK

Back in the office, Nosca repeatedly tried to slash Jake, but the American Dragon always managed to dodge the blade. Now hovering in the air, Jake grinned at Cosca's futile attempts to jump up and swipe him.

"Come on, Nosca!" Jake called out. "Don't take it out on me! Take it out on the woman lying on the ground! She's an evil one!"

As Nosca lowered his cane and stopped his angry growling, it actually appeared that he may actually be listening to the young dragon.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Jake continued. "I didn't mean to cause all this trouble!"

Principal Nosca looked up at the hovering dragon before turning around and running. Jake thought for a moment that Nosca was about to flee again, but he was proven wrong as Nosca jumped up and ran up the wall with almost magical abilities himself. With super strength, Nosca pushed himself off the wall and launched himself at Jake.

"Aw man!" were the last words that came out of Jake's mouth before Cosca hit him with such a force that they both hit the wall and came back down to the ground dazed.

LINE BREAK

As the dazed Holly reverted to her human form, Chang grabbed her by her hair. Holly gasped as Chang threw her against a locker and grabbed her by the throat with her claws.

"I dare you to make another comment about my looks now, you stupid girl!" Chang challenged. "Go ahead! Try it! No? Nothing to say after all, I must same I'm surprised." Chang then pulled her away from the locker and smashed her against the floor.

Although it hurt, Holly resisted the urge to just lie on the floor; instead she forced herself to her feet once she saw that Chang's staff was resting against one of the lockers. Holly only made it a few steps before Chang realized her mistake and wrapped her tail around her enemy's ankle, resulting in Holly hitting the floor again. Only this time, Holly's hand grabbed hold of the staff.

"What? No!" Chang snarled as she leapt off her feet and soared at Holly. Holly took aim with the staff and just as Chang was right above her, fired a beam of velvet colored energy. The blast hit Chang, sending the yelling dragon up and crashing through the roof. Holly grinned as she got to her feet. However, the grin soon faded as she realized once more that she needed to get the potion to Jake.

LINE BREAK

Now on the ground, Jake could do nothing except accept the fact that Cosca was beating him. Nosca was currently pinning him down, while repeatedly bashing his head against the floor. Jake would be trying to fight back, except he couldn't turn around to use his arms against his principal.

"Man Nosca, have you been lifting weights?" Jake groaned against the weight.

LINE BREAK

Back at the shop, Lao-Shi sat back at the chess board. Now he was bored. After the kids had left, Fu had refused to finish the game. He had even tried to play the game with himself, but that didn't seem to work.

Suddenly, the door to the shop opened and Trixie and Spud rushed in.

"Please tell me that you have a phone in here." Trixie gasped for air.

"Of course we do." Lao-Shi answered. "But you can't use it…"

"Why not?" Trixie asked. "This is an emergency!"

"Fu Dog is ordering a pizza…"

LINE BREAK

Jake couldn't take this much more. It felt like his ribs were either going to either snap or cave in. Nosca was just too strong. Was this the end? Apparently not; just as Jake started to pound his fists against the ground repeatedly in frustration and pain, Nosca slowly rose and stood on the other side of the room. "Are you going to fight me, dragon?" he asked.

Jake slowly got to his feet and just tried to catch his breath, yet apparently, Nosca wanted a fight.

"Jake!" Jake suddenly heard Holly's voice. Turning Jake could see Holly in the doorway. Holly pulled her arm back and brought it forward. Jake could see the vial flying through the air. Jake dived and quickly caught it. Turning, Jake could see Nosca running at him.

"Oh, if you want a fight, I'll give ya a fight!" Jake smiled cockily as he lifted into the air and dropped the vial just as Nosca was right below him. The vial shattered open and a mist went throughout the room. "Holly, cover your face!" Jake called out.

As soon as the mist cleared, Jake was in human form by Holly's side as they saw Nosca sitting on the ground with a vacant look on his face. "Stay here." Jake said to Holly before he slowly approached his principal. Bending down on one knee, Jake brought one of his hands up and snapped his fingers. "Principal Nosca, are you okay?"

Nosca groaned before he shook his head back and forth. As soon as he was done doing that, he blinked. "Principal Nosca…" Jake repeated. "Are you okay?"

Nosca looked straight into Jake's eyes, and for a moment, Jake feared that Nosca was going to be stuck like that forever; however, Nosca opened his mouth and shouted: "PUT YOUR HEAD ON THE WALL!"

LINE BREAK

Just minutes later, all the students gathered around the entrance of the school as soon as they noticed police cars around the parking lot. Just as soon as they had gathered, the doors to the building opened and two cops escorted out a handcuffed Mrs. Brock, who looked absolutely dumbfounded and frightened.

"What did I do wrong?" she cried. "I would never do such horrible things to children! I don't even know what I'm doing at this school!"

As the cops forced Mrs. Brock into the back of a car, two more cops brought out the still unconscious Brad and led him to a car as well. Finally, Officer Morton exited with a sad look on his face. As soon as he stepped out, Trixie, Jake, Holly and Spud walked out with victorious smiles on their faces.

"So, did we do good Jake?" Spud asked.

"You guys did awesome!" Jake looked at his friends. "Without you, Mrs. Brock wouldn't have been captured. She probably would have came to her senses and escaped."

"Speaking of which…" Holly said thoughtfully. "Do you think we should visit her in prison and tell her that she doesn't remember the things she did because of a potion?"

"No…" Jake answered. "If she doesn't remember being married to a jerk like Brock, her rage might go away and she might stand a good chance at rehabilitation."

"Really?" Holly turned to face Jake.

"No!"

LINE BREAK

By the next morning, everything had returned to the way it should have been. The three friends sat at a table in the cafeteria eating breakfast. Jake finished and got up to throw the rest away just in time to see Holly enter. She stopped in front of him and smiled.

"Hey Jake…"

"Hi Holly…"

"So…" Holly began. "Did you hear that Brad's father was able to weasel him out of Juvenile Hall due to his power in the police force?"

"No." Jake answered. "How do you know that?"

Holly turned and pointed out to the student line as Brad walked over and walked to the front of the line where he shoved Frederick out of the way to get his breakfast. "But the good news is that he doesn't remember anything." Holly smiled with relief. "And, I heard that his father put him under house arrest until the day he moves out of the house."

"What about Nosca?" Jake asked.

"I saw him this morning." Holly replied. "He doesn't remember a thing; not even that he was fired in the first place."

"That's great…I guess…"

"It is!" Holly assured him. "That means that he isn't out to get you anymore. Anyway Jake, I had a lot of fun working with you on this. Until next time?"

"Yeah…you're brother!" Jake replied. "We'll get him back…and we'll make that man pay."

Holly nodded. "I won't rest until that man pays for breaking up my family. Thanks for your help, Jake. You're a great friend." With a smile, Holly turned and exited the cafeteria. Jake turned back to his friends and sat back down. He was going to help Holly find her brother, but the problem was finding the man who had him.

BLACKOUT; END OF STORY/CHAPTER


	2. evil in the american dragon

author notes this is awsome because the american dragon turns evil

Chapter 2 chaos at your door step

Jake is a kind hearted boy but something was appearing slowly it was a dark dragon egg but something was wrong he rmenbered what happened if he gets angry he loses his emontions on everyone around him right now he was in the lunchroom jake saw spud kissing stacey jake smiled but that icon is turning darker then jake saw kylie kissing trixie same as before the icon is turning black now jake saw rose kissing brad his pupils was turning gold and his eyes is red like the dark dragon and in yugioh gx what happened to jaden the mark has a dark aura around it

cut to theme song

back to the show

jake just got up and just destoryed the table he was sitting he was charging at brad fast he just blinked he saw jake said "bye-bye human" brad just went flying so many times so that everyone was afraid jake just got hit in the face he went flying rose went to brad and she cleaned him of then jake just started to glow dark he was saying "FIGHT ME IF YOU ARE READY TO DIE!" just like in dbz movie 13 goku said in super sayan 3 jake just got stanied jake woke up and turned into a dragon and flew he was dark like dd (short for dark dragon) he was destorying everything in his way he then just got shot down before he it as rose and her family and spud and trix they all said "what are you doing" jake answered but he was ling "i was chasing that dragon" then those humanoids went of Jake was smiling he said to him self fools dragon up those humans saw jake flying then jake was laughing he just zapped them

next chapter my personal person who i made up is coming in the ultimate fighter returns


	3. bad wish

Chapter 3 the ultimate fighter returns

then a giant city just crushed then spud and Trix saw a person with so much power(A/N if you read my other stories its him) he said i can help you with your friends he is taken over by a enity that needs eople to live plus his dragon his arm is a symbol to tell you that he is evil rose said i don't care you know Daniel said so you rather die by your mortal enemy now be my guess

theme song

blackout

now excuste me al rise shenron the dragon said i came here to grant your wishes tell what there are daniel said "my first wish is be a thirteen kid again and my second wish is that i know all about the univeres my third is that my power level what i have now is still the same" shenron said your three wishes has granted is there anymore wishes rose said i wish jake was killed it shenron said shal be done but by doing this you have to the same thing to tidus,jermeny,vam,Rd,Dan,Jaden, Yugi are you sure plus you revive surpme ling with higher power becaus his remants are glow black and the aura around it will be black too rose said i don't care do it shenron said it shall be done all the people got wished away are yelling in pain the remants are leaving them all the gates are dialing the remants went where he is he said i am back dial the gate to adjl the symbols are the earth combined with altanis and destiny now dial it once the gate is stablested he walked threw

surpme king walked out the gate on the other side and he said daniel came out where every you are

next day at school everyone is doing their own thing once school finished i saw him i transformed into my brightbringer to him in in one milllion hits if he is lucky

next chaper is called unlucky desturion


End file.
